


Bewitched

by SpiritScribe



Series: The Heart wants what the Heart wants [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Mind Control, Attempted Seduction, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Possible Character Death, References to Character Death, Sexual Tension, Vampire AU, Vampires, Violence, consenting victims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: When the high ranking Vampire Ardyn Izunia goes out to catch himself something more interesting for dinner, he hopes to bewitch a hunter into his deadly embrace. However when his eyes meet with those of a hunter, who happens to also be advisor to the Lucian Prince, he finds himself entranced. Obsessed with Ignis, Ardyn decides to capture the hunter but what he really wants is to capture his heart.(Adding tags for other relationships present this fiction but Ardyn x Ignis is the main focus. Also will be making a series of stories based in this AU - I hope people will enjoy those also)





	1. Hunger for the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a taster chapter. I am doing several for different ideas I have for fictions. No one responded to my request on tumblr for which one I should do so I am posted a first chapter for each one and will continue posting chapters depending on how they are received. Here is the vampire AU one 'Bewitched'.  
> I have not decided if they're will be any dubious consent sex but there will be 'stealing' of blood or dubious consent when it comes to blood taking. There may be dream dubious consent close to non con but also haven't decided. Will update warnings accordingly.

Ravus looked up from his book; the human slave he had been feeding from was moaning softly on the floor by his chair. He narrowed his eyes at his companion across the rectangular table.

“Ardyn you aren’t even playing with your food.” He commented with slight disgust, eyes returning to his book. He turned the page with his enchanted artificial hand. He had lost his whole arm in a fight against the mortal Lucian King.

The human slave who Ardyn was supposed to be feeding on was stood awkwardly by Adryn’s side not sure what to do with herself. She wondered if she should swap with one of the others. She almost jumped out of her skin when Ardyn flopped forwards onto the marble table with a groan.  
Pressing his head against the cold surface, he purposefully stretched his arms knocking Ravus’ chessboard. The pieces wobbled but didn’t fall over. Ravus shot Ardyn a glare and kicked him under the table. The table could have sat six people but Ardyn always sat way closer than needed. He winced as Ravus’ boot connected with his knee. Deciding there was nothing for it he pushed himself up, causing the human slave to step out of the way of Ardyn’s chair.

“I’m going hunting. I need to liven things up.” He announced matter of factly.

Ravus frowned; nose back in his book, “Don’t go over board.” While his tone held some contempt he was actually somewhat concerned. Ardyn wasn’t a pure blood so was more susceptible to the madness. He was sure his annoying companion had killed recently to delay the ‘rot’ so if he killed again tonight it would be only out of hate or madness. Ravus hoped it would just be hate because he had gotten use to the other’s existence.

Ravus was a pure blood and while he did not really have to fear the ‘rot’ - much rarer for pure bloods – there was still a chance of madness. Immortality could put a strain on the mind. As a pure blood he mostly had to fear ‘crypt coma’. If he were to fall asleep he might never wake up. He could only safely enter dreams after taking a life. Ravus mostly chose not to sleep but he knew that even though they did not need sleep the way humans did, if he went too long he was inviting madness.

 

Hate and boredom were indeed what were propelling Ardyn. He smiled a sly grin as he left, “Awe nice to know you care.”

Ravus grumbled something about just not wanting Ardyn to bring trouble down upon him and his sister. Still Ardyn felt a little better knowing he was at least wanted by someone in this world. Usually the only thing keeping him going was his hate for the humans who had scorned him; those who had driven him into this cursed existence. He felt he had been a good man once. With noble intentions. However he had been chased from the realms of man by those who didn’t understand and into the arms of the vampire queen. He had hated her too for being so kind that he had allowed himself to be changed. He swore revenge on mortals but the queen had tried to placate him by taking him to her bed. So wrapped up in her superior power, he lost many years. Then she had to go and wind up dead. He hated her most for that.  
Now her daughter was queen; Queen Lunafreya. Ardyn was strong enough not to be drawn into bed by the new queen. Besides he still had some human hang ups. Sleeping with the daughter of a lover – even if that daughter was older than him – didn’t sit right. Besides it seemed Luna had her eyes on a different Prince.

Some stupid thing about destinies and visions. Honestly he didn’t fully understand pure bloods. All he knew was that her stupid prophecy shit had led to her brother losing an arm. He had gotten use to living in the West Wing of the castle with Ravus. It had chilled him to the bone when the powerful pure blood had come home missing an arm and growling something about King Regis and Prince Noctis. Ravus had not healed, which made sense given the weapons the King had against vampires. The arm had been replaced but Ravus had become more withdrawn. They had hunted together on occasion when they both needed to kill, but now Ardyn only ever found him in the small dinning room, reading.

 

Ardyn stepped out of the castle’s West Wing side gate and looked up at the sky. An amber moon hung close in the sky. There should be many hunters out with such illumination over head. Either because there would be more light along the trails where the trees were fewer so they wouldn’t have to waste magic or lanterns. Or because they thought the moon was wicked and would bring out their prey. Too bad for them, though Ardyn, that they were to be the hunted. With that thought exciting his thirst, he jumped from the tall cliff side and landed in the forest that separated the lands of mortals from that of the Vampire.


	2. More than expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and his companions are trying to find the vampire castle when a man appears before them.
> 
> Ardyn is expecting to find hunters who can use magic but finds they are much more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter was short so I have added a second one to give more insight into the story.  
> * Also I have decided creatures from the ff15 game could just as likely exist in this AU

Prince Noctis and his three companions were riding their chocobo through the unoriginally named ‘dark forest’. That was what everyone called it anyway, though the real name was something else; not that Noctis could remember what the real name was. He could ask Ignis but was pretty sure he had asked once already tonight; he didn’t want to get chewed out by his advisor.  
Ignis was riding out in front and was explaining something about the history of the forest. Noctis felt he had probably heard it all before but he couldn’t remember any of the information. There were other things on his mind anyway; like the reason they were travelling through the forest. It wasn’t just to hunt rouge vampire – though that was part of it and the only part the public were allowed to know. The hidden reason was that the four of them were trying to reach the vampire castle where the vampire queen was said to reside – Fenestala Castle.

Or at least they were trying to get to the castle. The forest was like a maze and there were impassible sections that made them have to change course. Add to that the fact compasses didn’t work in the forest and one could truly get lost. They were stopping every so often to add a little more to the map they were drawing but that made progress slow. The only thing they really had to go one were some old maps Ignis had managed to find in the palace library and how Noct was drawn towards the location of the vampire queen. Sadly the pull of the vampire queen didn’t account for impassible areas and didn’t really help them know what direction they were head. Luckily when there was enough of a break in the trees for Gladio to see the sun, moon or stars, he could make sense of where North was. He had a lot of survival training and it was really becoming useful.

Noctis yawned and started to doze on his chocobo. He didn’t know what time it was but he was tired and Ignis’ educational talk wasn’t helping matters.  
Gladio slapped Noct hard on the back to wake him up a little but he could see that the prince had probably had enough for the day.  
He cleared his throat and called out, “Hey Ignis I’m sure what you are saying is fascinating but I think you are scaring off all the vampires. And I think you are putting the Prince to sleep.”  
“You… what?” Ignis lost his trail of thought and looked round at Gladio.  
“Yeah we haven’t seen one for a while and I thought we would have seen more if we are heading in the right direction. So maybe they are afraid you are going to test them and have all run off. As for Noctis… just look at him.” Gladio teased. Noctis and Prompto stifled sleepy laughter.  
Ignis looked at Noctis narrowing his eyes – the Prince did seem tired. He looked back at Gladio and frowned, “Test them… Well sure Gladio if I am scaring off the riff-raff then surely we will be less tired by the time we get to the castle. Or are you just bored? Besides how do we know the rogue vampires want to be near the castle. Unless you are thinking we should have seen something stronger by now...”  
Gladio thought about that. He was in the mood for a fight but at the same time everyone was getting tired. If something stronger did come along at least he’d feel more confident that Noct’s ‘feelings’ weren’t just leading them on a wild goose chase. “Well yeh now that you mention it something stronger would make sense. But I’m not sure we’ll be able to face something stronger or reach the castle with these sleepy heads.”  
Ignis nodded, “Yes you are right. We should consult the maps and see if we can figure out if there is a warded location nearby. There should be a few left by the former inhabitants.”  
“I’ll be happy just to have a place with a strategic advantage and set up some temporary wards. We still have plenty of those don’t we?” Gladio asked.  
“I believe so but I’d rather reactivate or repair some. We want the temporary ones for emergencies.” Ignis told Gladio, while reaching into his pack to pull out the maps.  
Prompto moved his chocobo closer to Noctis’ and put a hand on Noct’s shoulder, “Hear that buddy. Not long and we can rest up.”  
Noctis smiled weakly, “Yeah.” A shudder went through him and he suddenly felt very awake. He had just sensed something; a deadly intent.

“Hello there.” A man wearing unusual clothing had just appeared in their path, “I happened to hear you need a safe place for the night.” He took a step closer into the light created by the witch lights on their chocobo. “I know a place that would suit your needs. Ardyn at your service.” He made a sweeping bow.  
Ardyn had sensed the group’s magic before he had heard them. The magic gave their blood a stronger scent and made them more interesting prey. Once he could hear them he kept his distance unsure if their magic would mean that their senses were heightened. It was so much fun stalking his prey. Hearing that they were tired and in need of rest, he made his plan. He would lure them to a nearby abandoned travellers' rest point and before they could get wards set up he would strike. He wondered how much of a fight they would put up.

When Ardyn saw the group he realised while they were all dressed in hunter gear, it was high end and had the emblem of the Lucian Crownsguard. He reasoned that this must be a Royal hunting party. Maybe sent out with a certain goal in mind or to placate the fearful masses. Truly he was lucky tonight because it had been a while since his hunger had been this excited. The thought of killing men who served the crown made him feel intoxicated. After all he hated Lucian Royals and those they served more than he hated any other mortal. Maybe killing these men would bring more to the forest. He could really enjoy himself then. It would be the cherry on the cake if the King came to the forest himself. Ardyn would be able to get revenge for Ravus’ arm and kill a Lucian Royal. He would try at least. The bastard had gotten the better of Ravus after all. Speaking off Royal blood he thought he could smell it for a moment. He realised as well as he could smell the four there was some sort of spell on them. Like the smell of magic was trying to muddy up their unique scents. So while they gave off a stronger scent some of the flavour was lost. This disappointed him a little but also made him more curious.

None of them looked old enough to be the King. Could it be that he hadn’t imagined the scent and that one of these men was actually the young Prince. He’d have to be careful if that was the case. He didn’t think Luna or Ravus would forgive him if he killed Noctis. He studied them while the bespectacled man closest to him discussed if they should trust Ardyn with the large muscular man of the group. Ardyn would have felt insulted if it wasn’t for the fact he had intentions to kill them. Still talking about if they should trust him right in front of him like that was rude. Also did they expect him not to suddenly attack. Maybe they were over confident. He glanced at the blonde and dismissed him as being anything royal. There was too much of a submissive air about him. He would hope that the Prince would have more of a presence. He didn’t need to look the other two over because he felt a roll of power suddenly spilling off the man with messy black hair. If Ardyn really had smelt royal blood then it was most likely to be coming from that man.

“Guys I just want to sleep.” Noctis was still on edge but he also wanted to sleep. If a fight happened so be it but he wanted Ignis and Gladio to make their minds up about if they were following this guy or not.  
Ignis blinked, “Yes of course...” He fully faced Ardyn, “Before we follow your directions would you be so kind as to tell us why you are in this forest? We aren’t going to arrest you if you have been looting abandoned property.”  
Ardyn almost laughed. They thought he might be a thief. Not a murderous vampire but a thief. He had done too good a job hiding his aura. He smiled having to be careful not to smile too much and show his teeth, “Ah my good Sirs, I am in the retrieval service. My family’s business so we know the forest rather well. Also I don’t mean to brag but I can handle myself quite well against the… riff-raff in these parts so I’ve been doing some hunting on the side. After all it is a sad truth that not everyone escaped with their lives so even if there are items left behind some will never be claimed.” He bowed his head and tried to look as though he was mourning those who had died. “I have sometimes even had to retrieve items from hunters who extend themselves too far. When I think about their poor families...”

Ignis cleared his throat not sure he believed the drama being preformed in front of him, “Yes well if that is the case...” He sighed feeling his companions’ eyes on his back, “We would be happy to just have directions to the nearest rest place and not keep you from your work.”  
Aydrn nodded, “Of course but I was planning to turn in soon myself.” He glanced at the maps in Ignis hands then looked up locking his eyes with Ignis’. He would have to be careful as he didn’t want to break the man’s mind just push him in the right direction, “Perhaps you would like me to help you fill in some of your maps. I just have to pick up a few things. I can meet you at the rest place. All you have to do is follow the road ahead a little more then take the left. If you dash your chocobo you should be able to reach the rest place in about seven minutes I reason.” Of course he was just going to follow them and strike while they thought he might still be away. He pressed his will into Ignis using the vampire power to mesmerize using their eyes; eyes were the windows to the soul after all. As he was only making a small push he didn’t realise straight away that it hadn’t worked.

“I appreciate the offer of your help with the maps.” Ignis spoke seriously, as he would have really liked a hand with them from someone knowledgeable. “Also I presume you are telling the truth about there being some sort of rest point that way as it makes sense with what I have here.” He waved the maps a little, “However… did you just try to Bewitch me?” He hadn’t been sure either because it had only been a little pressure against the barrier that protected him from such tricks. He couldn’t help but look a little smug, “If you did, I have to break it to you... I’m resistant.”


	3. Miscaulations on both sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn gets into a battle with Noctis and his guard and things don't go well for either side really.

Ardyn’s smile faltered. ‘Oh I’m going to wipe that smug look off your face’, he thought angrily to himself. He had only been pushing a little but seeing as the jig was already up so to speak he might as well make a point. He wasn’t some low level blood sucker. He’d snap this ‘resistant’ man’s mind into pieces and make him grovel on the floor in front of his companions. He wasn’t surprised when the bespectacled man still foolishly met his gaze however he was surprised by the wall of power he was met with. It seemed no matter how hard he pushed the shielding didn’t budge.

 

Ignis’ eyes went wide if only in realisation of how powerful the vampire before them really was. Maybe they were on the right path after all. He had never felt such a crushing weight against his barriers. The command being thrown against them was for him to get down and grovel at the vampire’s feet. As if such a plain request would ever work on Ignis. One would need to be a lot more creative to warp the barriers he had in place. Still this level of power meant that the vampire before them was really dangerous. He might be able to take the vampire in a battle of wills but if it became a physical altercation, well it was a good job he wasn’t on his own. His companions would be able to back him up and even the prince was strong in his own right.

 

Ardyn staggered back a little and stopped trying to force his will on Ignis. ‘So he really is resistant’, Ardyn thought to himself, ‘And not just a little bit’. He wondered if even a pure blood would be able to crack through such tight defences. Certainly it would take more than just force to push the man’s mind. Excitement bubbled up again inside of Ardyn and he felt his fangs ache with the desire to sink them into someone so resistant. He licked his lips wondering if Ignis could resist the pull of blood magic too. The desire to break the man’s strong will brought a new smile to his lips.

 

When the group had seen Ardyn stagger back, Prompto couldn’t help but get over excited, “Whoo, go Ignis! Now he sees what he gets for trying to mess with Prince Noctis and his royal guard. No one stands in the way of our quest to reach the castle. Not even creepy weirdo vampires.”

Ignis, Noct and Gladio groaned, “Prompto.”

Prompto blushed, “Oh right no one is supposed to know… Ah but seeing as he does now… sorry again… can’t we ask him for directions?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow, “Good point Prompto.” He pulled a miniature polearm from a side pouch, “Extend!” The polearm grew and he pointed it right at Ardyn’s chest.

 

Ardyn placed a finger against the point of the weapon, “So it is true. Prince wasn’t just a pet name and I really did smell the blood of a Royal.” He was a little alarmed to know that the Prince has intentions to find the castle. “What ever would Prince Noctis want at my Queen’s castle?” He pushed back on the polearm and watched Ignis struggled to hold it steady and keep in position. So strong of mind but not as strong of body. Still he was having more trouble than he would if Ignis had just been a regular hunter.

 

Ignis frowned, “That is none of your business.”

Gladio drew one of his own weapons and gave the extend command, “Now talk or we’ll make you talk.” Gladio was bruising for a fight and this guy didn’t look like he would be a push over.

Noctis sighed, “Careful, if you kill him we won’t be able to question him.” He really wanted to rest but if this Ardyn guy could get them to the castle faster that would be great.

 

Ardyn could feel his anger growing again. He hated humans acting so full of themselves. Especially little royal brats. “ _If you kill him!_ ” Adryn quoted mockingly, “Oh boy if I didn’t think the Queen would rip my head off for doing so I’d tear you limb from limb and drink from the remains.”

 

“I’d let you do no such thing.” Ignis growled and tried to drive the polearm into Ardyn but the vampire wrapped his hand around the end. He didn’t seem to care that his hand was getting cut open. Ignis thought Ardyn was going to start trying to push him back again, so was caught off guard when Ardyn pulled.

Ardyn also lifted the polearm as he pulled grabbing it further up the shaft; he raised Ignis up off his chocobo and had every intention of slamming Ignis into a tree or the ground.

 

“Ignis!” His companions called out his name; Prompto and Noctis drawing their own weapons.

Ignis had smartly unhooked his feet from his stirrups as he felt himself heading upwards. He kept hold of the polearm though he could let go because he wasn’t about to give Ardyn the satisfaction. He propped himself into a combat stance mid-air, using his arms a bit like an acrobat. He was able to raise one hand off the weapon as he felt Ardyn continue to swing the weapon into an arch. He slammed a ball of energy into the pole arm and lightening crashed down through it into Ardyn.

The vampire cried out in surprise and lost his grip. Ardyn watched in almost slow motion as Ignis preformed an elegant flip over him using the previous momentum. Then something slammed into him hard.

Gladiolus had gotten off his chocobo and charged Ardyn full force with his shield. He smashed into the surprised vampire and drove him backwards onto Ignis’ now waiting spear. Ignis skidded backwards a bit from the force of it all.  
  
Ardyn cried out in pain as the spear buried deep into his side. He glanced from one human to the other. The two still on their mounts had their weapons trained on him. Noctis held a sword in one hand and looked ready to cast a spell with the other. Prompto had a menacing looking crossbow with what looked like a net feature. So they really intended to catch him and make him talked, thought Ardyn. He wasn’t going to down that easily. He laughed as this was the most fun he had experienced in some considerable time. He managed to get his hands up against Gladio’s shield and pushed with a burst of power. Gladio was pushed back enough for Ardyn to have room to free himself from Ingis’ spear but not far enough for Ardyn’s liking. He freed himself from the spear by reaching back for it and forcing it and Ignis back. He didn’t try to keep hold of it again and acted quickly. Gladio was making another go for him but Ardyn kicked out at Gladio’s shield keeping him back.

 

Gladio was smirking; this guy was tough and actually having to make him work for every inch of ground. Still he was confident that they could take him. After all they weren’t your dime a dozen hunters. Prompto was trying to find the right time to fire his weapon. If he did it too soon he was sure Ardyn would dodge the net. He decided to switch to plain bolts for a bit to try and weaken the enemy. He fired a precise bolt into Ardyn’s shoulder as he tried to punch Gladio’s shield. It went right into Ardyn’s joint.

Ardyn ripped out the bolt and threw it back at Prompto who just to say dodged it. Ardyn noted how precise the aim had been and started to understand the group a little more. Ignis could resist being mesmerised, Gladio was strong enough to take the physical force of a vampire and Prompto clearly had superior targeting skills. He wondered what special gift the little prince would have.

 

Noctis cast a few fire balls at Ardyn forcing the vampire to give up ground to Gladio while Ignis stopped him from retreating with his spear.

He growled, “Enough of this child’s play.” He jumped straight up high into the air and aimed a powerful blast of dark magic down at the group. So long as he didn’t kill Noctis the Queen shouldn’t have a problem. Maybe he could even kidnap the prince and give him to Ravus. Then Ravus could give Noctis to the Queen and get back some of his honour. Not that he was sure the Queen really cared that much about honour. She had seem more happy that Ravus hadn’t been killed. As the smokey darkness from his attack cleared he saw that his attack hadn’t achieved much. Everyone was now off their chocobos – the creatures taking shelter not too far away between the trees. Ignis had dodged and Gladio had shielded himself and the Prince. ‘Wait where is…’ his thought was cut off as a bolt attached to a chain pierced his chest but missed his heart. Prompto was crouched in a tree still aiming steadily at Ardyn. Gladio had hold of the end of the chain and pulled with a little help from the Prince.

 

Ardyn had been caught off guard and went crashing into the ground. He clawed at the earth and looked up the large oaf who had grounded him.

“Now are you going to talk?” Gladio asked with a grin.

Ardyn’s eyes flashed and Gladio fell to one knee. He’d accidentally made eye contact. Gladio had strong will but not the resistance Ignis had. So while he couldn’t be made to do certain things the force of Ardyn’s mind against his own, had him on his knees. He couldn’t move against it. Illusions were pressing in against him. Making him unsure of what was real.

“Gladio!” He heard his prince cry out and tried to get back to his feet. The pressure was released on him suddenly. He blinked away the illusions to see Noctis had the tip of his sword against Ardyn’s throat and Ignis had some how managed to sneak up on Ardyn and get a hand over his eyes; his other hand held a dagger partly lodged in Ardyn’s back.

 

“Oh my, just another moment and I wouldn’t have had to keep my eyes on him to mess with his head. You sneak up like a shadow.” He reached back and ran it along Ignis’ thigh. “Are you sure you really want to be this close to me. You don’t have the strength your brute of a friend has. I could snap you in two.”

Ignis shuddered but didn’t move. He was aware what he had done was pretty foolish but he couldn’t let the powerful vampire get a true hold on Gladio’s mind. He hadn’t even been sure he could sneak up on the vampire but the spell that helped muddle up their scents also helped muddle up their exact positions. It was how Prompto had hidden so perfectly in the tree. If it were any normal hunter they would have been sensed one way or another. The whole battle area was blindingly full of their magical scent.

 

Gladio got back to his feet and took hold of the chain. He gave it a small tug, “You will try nothing.” He was able to make his voice sound normal but he was still a little shaken up. Prompto put a hand on his shoulder trying to sooth him silently.

Noctis pressed his sword against Ardyn’s throat harder, “This ends now. You will struggle no further.”

Ardyn felt alarm radiate off Ignis. Oh why was he suddenly worried? He was curious as to what the Prince was planning to do that would make his own guard nervous. He smirked tightening his grip a little on Ignis’ thigh. ‘Lovely’, he couldn’t help but think to himself. He could smell Ignis better now too now that they were so close. Through that haze of magic he could smell something that reminded him foods from his youth. A comforting scent. He felt a pang of nostalgia that he had not felt for so many years. The yearning for human food.  
The Prince started to talk again and Ardyn snapped out of his fantasy.

 

“Hear the voice of the Prince of the Lucian crown. The royal blood that flows through my veins had hold over your kind under the old law. Even if you are the unpure you will bow to me under the rule of the blood that has changed you.” Noctis spoke his enchantment and massive wave of power crashed against Ardyn, “Now vampire you will obey me and take us to your Queen.”

 

When nothing happened for a moment the group became puzzled. Had Noctis not done it right. Noctis seemed to be straining. The spell took a lot of magic. He staggered back into Prompto’s arms panting and Ardyn laughed. He couldn’t see the Prince but he could feel the pressure go away.

“Tired little Prince?” Ardyn mocked and Ignis twisted the blade in his side. He ignored the pain and continued, “Much like your friend here I’m resistant to certain tricks. You will never have any command over me.” He grabbed Ingis’ wrist and forced his hand away from his eyes. He started to bring Ignis’ wrist to his mouth.

“NO!” Noctis cried out trying to get back steady on his feet with help from Prompto.

Gladio pulled on the chain to find that Ardyn’s other hand was holding the chain.

Ardyn teasingly stuck out his tongue and ran it over Ignis’ wrist. He felt Ignis shudder and try to drive the dagger further into him. It wasn’t at a good enough angle to get his heart. Ardyn and Ignis were too close together for Gladio to attack with his weapons and Noctis was exhausted from trying to use his Royal power. Ardyn smirked and was about to sink his teeth into Ignis’ wrist when he saw Prompto was no longer just holding up the Prince.

 

Ardyn misted and the bolt when into Ignis’ shoulder. He hadn’t been able to twist completely out of the way.

“Oh god Ignis I’m sorry!” Prompto looked at his friend in panic, “I didn’t know he could mist.”

Ignis shook his head, “Quickly a sealing bottle.” Prompto fumbled with Noctis’ pouched but it was too late. Ardyn had gotten away.

 

 

Ardyn would need a little while to reform. Misting was one of his special abilities as were being able to create illusions in the minds of those he had fully mesmerised without having to use eye contact. Once someone was under his power once they might never be able to shake his hold on them. Too bad he hadn’t gotten hold of Gladio. That had been quick thinking on Ignis’ part. While there weren’t really any draw backs to Ardyn’s illusion powers – other than taking up energy – there were more to misting. It was a rare gift and not everyone could master it. He was quite pleased that the time it took his body to reform was one of the shorter recorded times. While a mist he couldn’t be cut or have his heart or head destroyed; Prompto had been aiming at his heart he was sure. However as mist he could be captured in a vampire sealing bottle. Then he would be stuck as a mist until the bottle was opened – that could drive a vampire fully into madness. It was practically a death sentence. Another thing was that holy fire could still destroy a misted vampire. Those weaknesses were reason he had wasted no time getting away. He was sure that the group would have such things.

As soon as he felt the bolt start to enter his body he had misted to escape what could have been a death blow. He wasn’t about to risk finding out if he could survived getting stabbed in the heart by anything but a holy empowered weapon. He couldn’t help but feel a little relieved that the bolt hadn’t managed to kill Ignis. The man was certainly quick to react. Ardyn’s fast retreat had meant he hadn’t been able to taste any Ignis’ sweet smelling blood. He started to form a new plan though. As everything about the bespectacled man had become enchanting to him. He didn’t care much about the others and he would be inviting trouble if he killed Noctis. If they wanted to go to the vampire castle so much let them. Only he’d be taking Ignis ahead of them. He wanted to break that strong will and see horror in those bewitching green eyes. Or better yet, Ardyn thought thinking on Ignis’ scent, I should use an older technique. Even the strongest wills weren’t always a match for seduction.

 

 

Noctis was helped back up onto his chocobo by Gladiolus. The bolt had been removed from Ignis’ should and some healing had been applied. It was painful and might scar but it was better than being dead. He had reassured Prompto of this, though the fluffy haired blonde still seemed down. In a way they all were. They had come up against something powerful and almost lost. They would have to think of a good plan before the vampire came back. Ignis was pretty sure the vampire had enough pride to try again. They knew about misting but hadn’t really expected that from anything but a pure blood. He’d have to update the information. Hopefully the vampire wouldn’t be able to reform and make another attack tonight.

Once they were all back on the their chocobo Gladio walked his over to Ingis, “So what now? We need to rest after that but if that thing is going to be chasing after us from now on I don’t want to waste any wards we are carrying.”

Ignis thought for a moment, “I know it might be counter intuitive but I think we should go to the rest point the vampire mentioned. After all he’ll probably be able to hunt us down no matter where we go and from these maps it looks like there definitely is some sort of shelter that way. We’ll have to be fast and reactivate the wards. I’m not sure how long it will take that monster to reform.”

Gladio nodded, “Okay.” He trusted Ignis’ judgement and Noctis was barely awake. Seven minutes the vampire had said. Well he hoped he hadn’t been lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Mist form vampires can't really do much in their mist form it is a defense against getting killed. However Ardyn could make someone think he had turned into mist and then bit them. All illusion and fear stuff but he needs enough time for a link and that time often depends on the person's will. Ardyn is very powerful so unless it is against someone who is resistant like Ignis, it doesn't take him long to make a link regardless of will.  
> Of course Noct and his friends are push overs either. Ignis took a big risk getting so physically close to Ardyn. Ardyn could have probably killed him if he hadn't wanted to play with Ignis more.
> 
> Oh Ignis' lightening trick is based off the enhance ability he has in the game.


	4. The Trap Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to go to the safe point Ardyn had suggested as it is the only one close enough and now they have a powerful vampire after them they can't waste wards. However the place is more of a trap than they anticipated.

They road their chocobo hard and made it in less time than expected to the small abandoned inn. A chill passed over the group as they slowed down and approached. Judging from the feel of the place people had died here and recently. Ignis presumed that maybe this was where Ardyn lead other hunters to devour them. Still there was still the faint pulse of wards here. Lesser vampires wouldn’t be able to get close. Clearly Ardyn didn’t like to share his food. They didn’t tether the chocobo so that if the worst happened the creatures could flee on their own. They led them to an open stable like area around back where they could sleep. Prompto hoped nothing bad would happen to his feathered friends.

He had to support the sleepy Prince now as they headed into the inn. There were clear signed of struggle on the ground floor but the rooms upstairs seemed untouched. Dust had gathered on the sheets but it just made it look like no one had cleaned. No one had reached upstairs. They realised they must have been all killed downstairs and when the owner of the inn had left or died they must have been downstairs somewhere too. They picked the room with four beds because they felt they might as well have a little luxury even if a powerful vampire was hot on their tails. Ignis shook most the dust off one of the beds and they got Noct into it. The prince seemed to be asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“We didn’t see any signs of wards on the ground floor or this one so there must be a cellar. They probably though that would be the safest place set up wards. If they are down there it would explain why the wards are only weakened and not broken. Me and Prompto will get them up to full strength and then some, you stay here with the Prince.” Gladio wanted to be doing something. He couldn’t sit still even if it was to guard Noctis. He decided to take Prompto with him because he needed someone awake to look after the Prince.

Prompto yawned and nodded. He hurried for the door not wanting to waste any time. They needed those wards up after all.  
Ignis smiled softly, “I’ll take care of things here then. Be careful.” He put his hand on Gladio’s arm as if he could calm the larger man’s nerves. He knew they were still dancing on the edge of a knife but he wanted to reassure his friend.  
Gladio patted Ignis’ hand then moved away to leave with Prompto. The two of them hurried back down the stairs and without too much trouble found the way down the to the cellar. They tensed looking into the darkness and were glad for their witch lights even if they didn’t illuminate everything. They headed down the wooden stairs Prompto almost going through a rotten one. They could see the faintly glowing wards around the edges of the large cellar. Clearly the cellar was even larger than the inn itself. As they got closer they also saw all the bodies. Clearly Ardyn had been throwing them down here to rot.  
Prompt gagged and Gladio clenched his fists. They’d never seen a vampire use wards to their advantage like this monster did. This place would seem like the perfect place to rest but then the victims went to set off the wards they would be greeted by death. Ardyn had no doubt let them see this so that he could wallow in their fear. It would be great to get back at the bastard by making these wards fully powered again. Still how had were the wards still slightly active after all this time?  
There was movement in the darkness and the pair were shocked to hear, “Please kill me and run...”

Upstairs Ignis felt Noctis tug on the back of his jacket. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his Prince.  
“I’m sorry. You didn’t want me to use that ability and I did anyway but I didn’t know he would be able to resist.” Noctis had his eyes half open and was looking sadly at Ignis, “Now I’m worn out and we have nothing to show for it.”  
Ignis shook his head, “My Prince don’t worry yourself over it. You did what you thought was right. I have never heard of a vampire able to resist the royal command. While I think it is a dangerous magic to use, I can see why you thought you had to use it. We’ll come up with a way to beat him and get to the castle.”  
Noctis nodded slightly and let his hand drop. He’d gone back to sleep.

Ignis sighed and gazed out of the large window at the end of the room. He honestly wasn’t sure what his Prince intended to do once they reached the vampire Queen – if they reached her. Was he going to try and control her with the royal law? Then what? He knew that the Royal family had once worked with the Pure Bloods. They had an almost symbiotic relationship but then something had happened and the ties were severed. However the old law still held. Still using the old law became like a poison. It would eat away at the life force of the Royals who used it. That’s why Ignis didn’t want his Prince to use it at all.  
He looked at the moon that shone through the window illuminating the room rather well and thought about the vampire they had encountered. Ardyn; the name sounded familiar. He was sure he had read it somewhere. If he could remember perhaps it would be the key as to why he was able to resist the law.

A shadow suddenly appeared at the window and Ignis shot to his feet. Ardyn looked like the very picture of a vampire from an old painting of the handsome monsters trying to break into a maiden’s bedchamber. The window shattered inwards, wood frame splintering. Ardyn stood on the window ledge and locked eyes with Ignis.  
Ignis had drawn his daggers and was standing defensively in front of where Noct slept. This time when Ardyn’s mind crashed against his it wasn’t a plain command but a muddle of conflicting ones. Ignis couldn’t help but curse mentally. Ardyn was a fast learner. Ignis might be resistant but mixed commands meant he wasn’t sure what the enemy was planning. He wasn’t sure if he should be standing his ground or going in for an attack. Either way he had to stall Ardyn long enough for Prompto and Gladio to put up those damn wards. What was taking them so long anyway? He hoped Ardyn hadn’t gotten to them first but then wouldn’t he have come through the door and not the window.

Ardyn stepped down into the room; his intense gaze firmly on Ignis. He knew he was physically stronger than the bespectacled man but it was fun toying with his prey. He wanted to see how Ignis would react. Would he attack or try to run away. He could see Noctis on the bed. He didn’t think Ignis would leave him. As for the other two he could deal with them remotely. He smirked at Ignis, “You probably thought you were smart coming here to use the wards. However as your friends are about to find out. I have a little defence system off my own.” He watched Ignis’ eyes go wide, “But don’t worry even if you had managed to ward yourselves from me for one night. I’d be after you each and every night. I’d have hounded you until you had no resources left and no strength to fight. However I’m glad that I don’t have to wait. I can get what I want right now.”

It had been worse than Prompto and Gladio had thought. This vampire wasn’t just killing his victims he was using some of them to keep the ward going. They were currently freeing the emaciated hunters from their enchanted bonds. If they didn’t get them untethered from the wards then the magical over flow could send them up in flames. How did a vampire even know how to set up this shit. It had been done to prisoners before to protect cities but had been discontinue ages ago because it was inhumane.  
“No… no you really should go.” Said the only one who seemed to have strength to speak. “He keeps us barely alive tethered to the wards to stop them from failing. But he also makes us do other terrible things... Kill me… kill us… please.”  
Prompto frowned, “What are you on about… oh… OH!” Prompto remembered what Ardyn had said when Ignis and Noct stopped him from fully mesmerizing Gladio. However it was too late the hunters suddenly convulsed before trying to attack them.  
Gladio swore and stopped trying to free the last man so that he could fight back against the people attacking him. He didn’t want to hurt them as he knew they were just being controlled but at the same time even if the magic on them could be broken they clearly knew the things they had done. Gladio wasn’t sure they would be able to live with themselves.

As they struggled with the hunters trying to knock them out or restrain them – they seemed to have been imbued with power not of their own – they wondered how close Ardyn would have to be to control these people. Even if he didn’t have to be close was he here already? They heard the sounds something breaking coming from above and paled.  
Gladio gritted his teeth and summoned his shield to fight the zombie like hunters, “I’m sorry but may you have peace in death!” He knocked them back not sure if any would survive his brute force they looked so frail. Sure they had been given strength but he had heard their joints straining. They’re bodies couldn’t take it. He headed towards where the central ward must be buried under the pile of corpses. He’d activated it and blast that bastard vampire out of the building.

Prompto was closer to the stairs and was tearfully shooting the hunters hoping that they’d forgive him in the next life. He almost screamed when he saw the pile of bodies Gladio was trying to push aside moved on its own. Now there wasn’t just mind controlled hunters there were real zombies too; Ardyn was a fucking necromancer. Gladio was now struggling against a horde of zombies and nothing seemed to be slowing them down. The wards were too weak now with most of the living humans detached from it, to stop Necromancy from working. This had been more of a trap than Gladio had previously thought. He spotted Prompto near the stairs and yelled to him, “I’ll deal with this you go help the others.” Gladio’s strength put him at an advantage even against the horde of undead. Prompto’s head shots couldn’t even stop them. He’d have to use divine bolts and those would be better severed going into Ardyn.

Prompto nodded, “Don’t die!” he called back as he dashed up the stairs.  
Gladio grinned, “Don’t intend to.” He was glad of his thick clothing because the zombies were trying to bite him. Not that it would do much. He summoned his sword and decided to let loose.

While that had all been taking place Ignis had been contemplating what to do. He didn’t think he’d make it to the door with Noctis before the vampire pounced them both. He needed a solid plan. He did have some holy fire on him but even if he threw it at Ardyn if Ardyn saw it coming he’d be able to stop the vial from shattering. He took a deep breath trying to focus around all the commands being thrown at him. It was like being in an overly loud room. He wanted to tell them to shut up but it wasn’t like they could make him do anything so he tried to ignore them. “You called yourself Ardyn… I’m sure I know that name from somewhere.”

Ardyn raised his eyebrows, “Oh?” It was a bit of a strain sending magic every which way but if he let up for a moment the idiots below might actually have a chance. Zombies were good for weaker targets but for these ones they could only really serve as delays. He could just throw Ignis against the wall now but he was curious as to where this conversation was going. “How did you come to know my name before?”

Ignis calmed himself and grasped at the memories, “I read your name in a book… an old book. I was young. They told me I shouldn't have it. I think they hid it away again. I never found it again. I think you were...” Ignis was definitely sure the man pictured by the text even had a resemblance to Ardyn, “Someone very important.” He’d been seriously scolded for breaking into the hidden section of the library. It was where he had found out that the use of the commanding law by Royals, shortened their life span and how vampires had once worked with the Lucian crown. He had remembered pieces but not everything. Someone… someone had made him down a potion of some sort and a spell had been being cast. The fact he could remember anything at all from those books was partly because of the power he had to resist vampires. His mind was a fortress. The magic couldn’t ease his memories but it had locked them off. However the locks had been growing weaker as Ignis got older. Only Noctis knew this. He only trusted Noctis with this because of how Noctis trusted him with his dreams about the vampire Queen.

Ardyn smiled, “It seems like you are struggling with your memory. I could help but you would have to let me in.”

Ignis snorted, “Not going to happen. I’m sure enough that who ever you were Ardyn has something to do with why Noctis can’t command you.” Pieces started to slide into place, “I heard not even the vampire Queen can resist the command. Which is why the Pure Blood fled far away once the treaty was over. They didn’t want vampires to become nothing but weapons for the crown… It is said that chosen Royals can even use the command on humans but they can never… they can never...” Ignis eyes were going wide with realisation. His whole body shook. In the image in his memory the man who looked like Ardyn was wearing a crown. “Oh...”

Ardyn’s eyes were blazing. He could see the truth dawning upon Ignis and feel his panic. What if Ardyn could use the command power on humans. Suddenly they were both distracted by the sound of running and a yell.  
“Ignis, Noctis you two better be alive.” Prompto called out as he burst into the room with his pistol drawn.  
Ignis recovered from the surprise first and threw the vial of holy fire at Ardyn. Prompto saw the glittering target as Ardyn reached to stop the vial from smashing. Prompto shot it or he would have but a blast of dark energy hit him in the gut and sent him out of the room and over the banister.  
“Prompto!” Ignis cried out. He hoped Prompto had survived the landing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Noctis twitch. It looked like he was trying to wake up but his body was far too tired.

Ardyn was panting from using up a lot of energy. He could feel his hold on the dead waning. He’d used up too much power. The vial of holy fire still hung in the air. He let it drop into his hand. He wouldn’t have long now before the large fool in the basement got the wards going. He couldn’t hold the beastly man back much longer. He was rendering his zombies pretty much useless anyway. He pocketed the holy fire and in a quick moment caught hold of Ignis slamming him up against the wall hard. Ignis hit his head and almost passed out. Ardyn’s dark energy was pinning him to the wall. He struggled despite his swaying vision. He had to protect Noctis.  
“Ignis was it? Let me have a little taste for the road.” Ardyn was incredibly hungry by this point. He’d lost blood after all and used a lot of power. Still he didn’t have time to really feed here. He crashed his lips into Ignis’ as he felt his zombies fade back into corpses. His fangs cut Ignis’ lips and he tasted his sweet reward. It was better than he expected and it was going to be all his.  
Ardyn pulled back, Ignis was still struggling weakly against him trying to fight unconsciousness, “Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt your little Prince. I’m only here for you.”

Ignis either couldn't fight any longer or believed him because he suddenly went limp. Ardyn relaxed thankful he didn’t need to use his shadow energy any more. He let Ignis fall into his arm and hurried to the window. He could feel the wards starting up.

Prompto had landed on a table, hurt but not dead. He groaned and managed to get shakily to his feet. He felt like some of his ribs might be broken. By the time he had gotten upstairs Ardyn was at the window. The vampire turned showing Ignis limp in his arms to Prompto – Ardyn had always had a bit of a thing for dramatics. He smirked at the horrified look on Prompto’s face and leapt backwards through the window.  
“NO!!!” Prompto tried to get a shot off at the vampire but he was too late. The ward went up the moment after Ardyn left the building. Prompto forced himself over to the window but Ardyn was already gone with Ignis like a shadow into the night. He fell to his knees and started crying; the sobs making his ribcage burst with pain. He didn’t care about his physical pain right now because he’d just seen one of his own friends stolen away by a vampire and he hadn’t been able to do anything about it.  
He heard footsteps thundering towards the room and Gladio appeared in the doorway. He saw Noct still asleep and seemingly unharmed. He saw the glass from the broken window and Prompto by it crying his eyes out. He did not see Ignis. He staggered in the doorway; he didn’t want to believe it.  
“Prompto… where’s Ingis?” He asked voice betraying his concern.  
Prompto just made a broken sound and clutched at his chest. Gladio punched the wall – he had been too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh Ardyn recovers fast from Mist form but it does take it out of him. If they had just been a little faster they might have been able to cast Ardyn out. Of course as Ardyn said he wasn't going to give up. He'd hound them until he got what he wanted. Ardyn is going to need some blood and some rest after all that fighting.


	5. Are you keeping that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio tends to Prompto's wounds and Ardyn arrives back at the castle with Ignis much to the surprise of Ravus.

Gladio went to Prompto and saw that there was blood running from his mouth. He also heard a wheezing sound when Prompto breathed. He might not have been able to save one friend but like hell he was going to let another one die right in front of him, “Come on it looks like you’re hurt. Let’s get you healed.”  
Prompto nodded glumly and let Gladio take him over to a bed. Prompto gingerly took off his jacket and top so that Gladio could see the damage. It was clear that Prompto had broken ribs. Gladio winced when he saw them. He had bruises from where the zombies had attacked him but nothing too serious. He couldn’t have left Prompto to deal with those things but at the same time he wished he had gotten hurt instead of Prompto.  
As he started tend to the injury – rubbing healing balm carefully across his skin – he decided to ask, “What happened?” The injury looked like it was healing slower than it should be and Prompto coughed a little as his bones tried to pull themselves back into the right positions. Usually it only took a while if the injure had been left too long but that wasn’t the case here.  
“Dark energy blast. Sent me over the banister.” Prompto managed to get out.  
Gladio’s eyes widened and he rummaged around his his pouches, “Okay… okay...” How much was it again. If he used too much purity water they might run out but if he used too little Prompto might not heal properly. He was good with survival stuff but Ignis was better when it came to exact measurements.

He pulled out the liquid healing solution and the purity water. He blinked in surprise at the bottles. Someone had painstakingly marked dosage levels down the sides so that it was clear how much was to be used. It could have only been Ignis. He must have done it when Gladio had been complaining about the measurements not being easy to judge in a hurry. Ignis must have gone through all their items, marking then returning them. Gladio thought about all this as the poured a dose of each into a mixing flask. He stoppered it and shook it to mix the liquids together. He then handed it to Prompto.  
“Drink this in one if you can okay.” Gladio told him.

Prompto nodded and down the mixture. His breathing became easier as the liquid healing solution healed him from the inside and the purity water negated the lingering effects of the dark energy. His body may have been healing but his heart still felt broken. He watched Gladio stare at the bottles for a little bit before putting them away.  
“Thanks Gladio…” He started to cry again, “I’m s-sorry. So sorry… I couldn’t do anything. We tried to use a holy fire vial but Ardyn was strong enough to blast me and stop the vial. I missed my shot.”  
Gladio put his arms around Prompto and held him, stroking his hair, “It isn’t your fault. We knew this might be a trap but me and Ignis still agreed that we should come here. We were the foolish ones for not realising there was a chance Ardyn was a Necromancer on top of everything else. Also we don’t know why Ardyn took Ignis. Logically he should have come after us while we were fighting the zombies right? I mean then the wards wouldn’t go up if he killed us. He’d have been able to get Noct and Ignis after that.” He didn’t think for one moment that the two of them would have survived in that basement with Ardyn and his zombies. If Ardyn had wanted they would have all died this night. It made him angry at himself for being still too weak. He couldn’t protect the people cared about.

Prompto pulled back a little, “You’re right… he doesn’t seem to have gone after sleeping Noct once. He was definitely after Ignis. He wasn’t concerned with what happened with us. I guess he could be toying with us… what if he is going trying to get at Noctis by taking us away one at a time.”  
Gladio tensed and held Prompto back against him, “I won’t let that happen. Even if we have to give up and go home. I won’t let Ardyn have his way.” He felt Prompto bury his head against his shoulder. “Come on we need to get some sleep.”

They broke apart from their hug and looked over at the sleeping Noctis. Just how were they going to break this to their Prince. Ignis was in the clutches of a powerful vampire and they had no idea if Ardyn had already killed him somewhere else.

*

Adryn was rushing through the forest faster than any chocobo could go. He stumbled slightly when the spell concealing Ignis’ true scent snapped like an over stretched elastic band. He was hit hard by the rich smell and needed to take a moment to stop himself burying his fangs into Ignis’ neck right there. He licked his lips a little of the flavour of Ignis’ blood lingering there. He wanted Ignis to be awake when he fed on him. It was one of the things he had made his mind up about. So he overcame his desires and continued to race back to the castle.

As he entered through the side door he had left through earlier he called out to Ravus, “I’m back.”  
He heard the faint “Welcome back.” and smirked. Ravus was still sat reading in the dinning room. He shook his head and walked through the hallway with Ignis in his arms. A human slave blinked and hurried out of his way into a side room. As Ardyn walked past the open dinning room door Ravus glanced at him and almost dropped his book. Adryn never brought prey back to the castle.

Ravus had smelt a living human but had wanted to confirm it with his eyes. He managed to catch a glimpse of the limp figure in Ardyn’s arms; wait was that a Crownsguard uniform and that scent was familiar. ‘Oh shit’, Ravus thought and he got to his feet so fast he knocked over his chair.  
“Ardyn! Ardyn wait! What have you done? Who is that?” He rushed after Ardyn. Ravus could faintly smell Noctis’ scent mingled with that of Ardyn and the Crownsguard. There were two other faint scents that he didn’t recognise too. Though one was a little familiar to the one of the King’s Shield he’d met when facing Regis.

Ravus walked behind Ardyn. He hadn’t answered straight away and was humming something under his breath, so Ravus tried again, “Ardyn listen to me. That man. He smells like the boy who tried to protect Noctis when I went to kidnap the Prince. It also seems to me that he has been in contact with Noctis recently. Tell me… did you run into the Prince?”

Ardyn chuckled, “Oh Ravus why are you so nervous. I haven’t harmed a hair on the Prince’s head. Though I guess he hurt himself trying to use the ‘law’ against me.”  
Ravus swayed, “Then he didn’t know about you… and using that ability… my sister is going to throw a fit…” He shook his head, “Ardyn just take that man back to the prince right now. He must be one of his personal guards.”  
Ardyn pouted and continued up a narrow spiral staircase. He carefully adjusted his hold on Ignis so the sleeping human wouldn’t get hurt, “How about no. Such a spoil sport. I have good news actually.”

Ravus groaned if he recalled the boy who had been trying to protect Noctis from him had been able to look him right in the eyes, “But that man… I think he is resistant. Also what good news?”  
Ardyn beamed and glanced over his shoulder, “Oh I know he is resistant. As for the good news. Noctis is heading for the castle.”  
Ravus raised his eyebrows, “What?! All the more reason to return that man to him! He’ll need a full guard. You better of not killed any of his other ones.”  
Ardyn sighed, “They are alive and don’t worry I intend to make the Prince’s journey here smoother. But other than my personal reasons, keeping Ignis here will be to you and your sister’s advantage also.”

So the man’s name was Ignis and Ardyn was aware of his abilities. Ravus could tell convincing Ardyn to take Ignis back to Noctis was going to be an uphill struggles, “Exactly how will it be to our advantage.”  
They had come out onto a short hallway on one of the top floors of the castle.  
“Can you get the door for me please?” Ardyn asked Ravus who squeezed past him in the narrow hall and did as Ardyn asked. “Thank you.” Ardyn stepped past Ravus into the dim room. Thick curtains hung on the walls and there were various trinkets hanging from the celling and strewn about the place. Ardyn’s little horde of thing he had stolen from his victims and now he was adding Ignis to his collection.  
He lay Ignis down on the bed and turned to face Ravus with a smirk, “It is quite simple Ravus. He’ll want his friend back alive so he’ll have to obey us and he won’t be able to use the command on me. So as long as I am the one to talk to him directly, we can make the little Prince do what ever we want. You don’t want him to come here and try to use the law to force your sister into his servitude do you?”

Ravus thought over Ardyn’s plan. Clearly he had other reasons for wanting Ignis but having something on Noctis would be a benefit. He didn’t want for vampires to be forced into serving the crown again, “You are promising to keep this Ignis alive then?”  
Ardyn nodded, “Of course. I understand it might be a struggle to keep him around with him being resistant, but won’t it be fun.”  
Ravus sighed, there it was the real reason. Still if it kept Ardyn from going out and making trouble. Well he had said he’d go help clear the path for the Prince. That would be a better use of Ardyn’s time than hunting hunters. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Okay you can keep him but I am telling my sister. Maybe she can send some sort of dream to Noctis so he doesn’t storm in here holy fire blazing.”

Ardyn nodded and looked at Ignis again, “Oh I should take these off so he doesn’t roll over and break them.” Ardyn removed Ignis’ glasses and held them up, “Humm doesn’t seem to have a major sight problem but they aren’t fake either.” He held them out to Ravus, “Do you sense any magic on them?”  
Ravus took the glasses and looked them over. He shook head, “Just normal glasses.” He handed them back.  
“Ah I wondered for a moment if they might magnify his resistance. He really is a rare case to have that level of resistance born into him.” Ardyn put the glasses on the table beside the bed.

Ravus gave one more glance to the passed out figure on the bed, “You should get him cleaned up though if you want to keep him around. He smells better than most hunters but I can still smell battle and dirt on him.”  
Ardyn laughed heartily, “Ah yes wonderful idea. I’ll get some of the slaves on that right away. I’ll also go actually have a meal.”  
Ravus raised his eyebrows, “You haven’t eaten yet?” He was surprised at Ardyn’s restraint. Ignis smelt good under the other smells.  
Ardyn threw an arm around Ravus’ shoulders, “Had no time. Oh and Noctis is currently safe in one of my feeding spots. No other nasties should be able to get at him or his friends.”  
Ravus was a little relieved that Ardyn was so eccentric with his hunting. Maybe he’d go out with Ardyn some time and help clear the way for the Prince. He wondered what sort of person the Prince had grown into. He still felt bitter towards Regis but his sister wanted Noctis alive so he would obey her will. Even if he did want to maybe mail one of Noctis’ arms to the king. Really taking his arm off when he hadn’t been trying to kill the boy. He’d only wanted to take him back to his sister because she had been talking about the Prince so much. He would have probably given him back… probably.


	6. Reality in the morning's light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis wakes up to find himself at the castle, while Gladio and Prompto wake to find the previous night was not just a nightmare.

Ravus and Ardyn had locked Ignis in the room as they left. They had left the key in the door so that the human slaves had been able to get in to clean Ignis up.

Ignis took a while to wake up because the dark energy Ardyn had just against him to pin him to the wall, had slowed his recovery rate. When he finally did open his eyes he was surprised to find himself in a bed, in a room lit by witch lights – magic was being used in the castle instead of oils. He sat up a little too quickly as he recalled the events leading up to this. He put a hand to his head and rubbed his temples to will away the throbbing pain in it. He lowered it quickly when he heard giggling. He looked across to the door to see a small group of people who seemed a little younger than himself, looking back at him shyly. He couldn’t quite make out their exact features without his glasses. While he was resistant it seemed like the price of it was imperfect eyesight.

 An older woman came into the room and gestured to Ignis’ left, “Your glasses are on the side there.”

Ignis quickly found them and put them on, “Thank you...” As he had reached for the glasses he had caught sight of the frills on the shirt he was wearing. He hadn't paid his clothes much attention earlier but now he did. He realised he was wearing an almost transparent white shirt that hung low around his shoulders and neck. It clung to his body like delicate spiderwebs and left nothing to the imagination. It was light and airy, probably a little too light if it wasn’t for how warm the bed was. He pushed the thick covers back and saw that yes his trousers had been changed too. Black trousers much tighter than the ones he usually wore, clung to his body like a second skin. He also smelt of flowers, someone – probably actually the group of people at the door – had bathed him. No wonder he was being giggled at. His cheeks flushed and he instinctively raised his hands up to check his neck. He couldn’t find any sore areas or other signs of being bitten.

 

“Master Ardyn has not yet fed upon you. However he has requested that you be fed.” The older woman told Ignis and he looked back at her to notice the tray of food in her hands. She had dismissed the other people from the room.

Ignis wasn’t sure how to react. He just wanted to get back to his Prince. He had quickly realised he must be at the castle they had been seeking. He didn’t think asking these human servants for help escaping would achieve much. He had heard that the higher class vampires bred humans as their slaves to feed upon as they wished. He got up out of the bed and approached the woman taking the tray with a smile, “Give Ardyn my thanks. And thank you for taking care of me.”

He felt he would do best seem docile for now at least. The older woman was certainly slightly charmed by his warm smile. He looked at the food on his plate, “I’m use to being the one cooking so this makes a nice change. Perhaps I could exchange recipes?”

 

The woman was surprised at how gentlemanly this Hunter was but maybe it was because he was a Crownsguard Hunter not just some riff-raff. They hadn’t been told much other than Ardyn had brought home a Hunter who was also a member of the Crownsguard and that he was to be taken care of but not allowed to leave. “Y-yes of course.” It hadn’t been said that they couldn’t exchange such things. He was just not meant to leave the castle not that he had to be locked away in this room. Maybe he would want to see the kitchens. “Umm… I’ll come and show you down to the kitchens later so you can talk with the cooks.” The only reasons there were cooks in a vampire castle was to feed the humans living there and the vampires actually cared about them getting good meals.

Ignis was a little surprised at the level of freedom he might actually have, “Well then I look forwards to it.” He went over to a throne like chair and sat down in it with the tray on his lap.

The woman bowed and left him to his meal. Ignis looked down at the food again. It was almost like he was being treated like a guest; almost. He wasn’t under any delusion that he would be a prisoner here. He started his meal not about to turn his nose up at the offer of food. He was hungry and couldn’t see any reason why Ardyn would have him poisoned. He glanced around the room as he ate and frowned. He was clearly in some sort of trophy room. He could see the blood stains on some of the items in the room. Just what did Ardyn think he was? A living trophy for his collection.

 

Ignis finished his meal and put the tray down on the throne like chair because it was one of the only free spaces in the cluttered room. He looked around properly now. He found the bath they had no doubt washed him in behind a decorated folding screen. There were some other necessities hidden behind it also and it was a section of the room that was pretty tidy. Though it did look like things had been shoved aside to make room. Clearly these things had only been added for Ignis’ comfort. So this was to be his room now, with all these trinkets from dead people. He frowned and started investigating the curtains that were all the way around the room.

He found there were windows in the circular walls but that they were quite narrow and filled with red stained glass. It made the room glow crimson. Still it was nice to feel the sun on his skin even if it was through the coloured glass. He wondered if he could break the stone work carefully around the window to make a hole big enough to escape through. He found the windows did open to let air into the room – quite the marvel – and realised he was indeed quite high up. Even if he was able to make an escape through the window he’d need something to scale the wall with. Maybe if he strung all the curtains together after rending them into strips.

 He realised he hadn’t asked were he previous clothes were or the items he had been carrying with him. He searched around the room but could not find them. Ardyn must have been wanting to keep his weapons away from him. So other than his resistance and his smarts he had been left defenceless. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. He had to think of some sort of plan.

 

*

 

Daylight coming through the broken window was what had woken Gladio. He decided to let Prompto and Noctis sleep longer and went back down to the cellar. The magic of the wards had pretty much burnt away most of the remains of the zombies but there were still some remains. He said a couple of prayers and started putting the remains into empty barrels. He took them up and out of the building. He build a large bonfire around the wooden barrels, with bits of wooden debris, straw from the stables and dry wood from the nearby forest. It was tiring work but he wanted to do it. He had retrieved as many tags off the remains as he could find. He hoped to return them to the fallen’s families. Wiping his brow he used a fire spell to light the bonfire. He hoped the remains would burn away completely.

 He felt rather than saw Prompto approach and stand by his side. He knew it must be Prompto because Noctis had looked like he might continue sleeping the day away. Also Noctis had a slight limp from an accident when a group of rogue vampires attacked the carriage he had been in. He glanced to see that he was indeed right that it was Prompto who had come to offer up prayers beside him. Gladio looked back into the flames and wondered if he would have to do this for Ignis too. He clenched his fists and knew they would have to face that possibility. “The well is still find. I’m going to clean up and see if I can catch something to eat.” They had supplies but he felt odd going through things Ignis usually had command over. He’d try to catch some rabbits instead.

 

Prompto nodded, “I’m going to go feed the chocobo.” He wanted to be of some use. He wished Gladio had woken him but also appreciated the extra sleep. With the wards up this was a safe place and in the daylight even safer. If it wasn’t for the evidence, last night almost felt like a nightmare. Prompto made his way to go check on their chocobo. The birds looked down. Maybe they felt as if they hadn’t been able to do anything either. A chocobo was no match for a vampire but they still were attached to the people who looked after them. Ignis’ chocobo didn’t seem to want to eat. Prompto bit back tears, “Please Cherry.” The Chocobo had a cherry red like plume and Ignis had a fondness for cherries. It was such a simple naming choice but it had stuck. Prompto pushed the chocobo feed towards the depressed bird.

 Unknown to the humans Cherry had actually attempted to chase after Ardyn; disappearing into the trees before Prompto had looked out of the window. However the vampire had been too fast and not wanting to become lost, Cherry had headed back. The other chocobo had come to the edge of the forest to wait nervously. Other things might attack a chocobo in the dark. Cherry had gone back with them to the stables.

“Come on Cherry… Ignis… Ignis would want you to eat. He’ll be very upset when we find him if he finds out you haven’t been eating.” Prompto was crying lightly. Cherry rubbed up against his hand and started eating slowly. “That’s it.” Prompto stroked Cherry’s feathers lightly and pressed his face against the chocobo’s side. He let his tears fall into those bright feathers and felt the other birds cuddling in closer to comfort them.

 

Gladio had taken off his jacket and shirt by the well. He drew up a bucket of water and threw it over himself to wash away some of the muck that clung to him. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get the blood and dirt from the zombie fight out of his uniform but the cold water felt refreshing. He pulled up another bucket and poured it into a wooden wash basin he had found on his quest for fuel for the bonfire. “Well it should get get the worst of it off.” He mumbled to himself as he put his stained jacket into the wash basin and tried to hand wash it. The water soon turned murky and he tipped it out over the ground. No way he was he using it for anything else or tip it back in the well. Hopefully the ground would filter out the gunk enough before it became part water system again or maybe the well’s magic infused filters were still working. Not that anyone else living would probably pass through here unless they were unlucky, daring or stupid enough to come this far into the forest but maybe one day if the Prince succeeded this place would see life again instead of death. So he might as well be considerate. He hung the jacket over a chair that he had taken out of one of the room and left it in the sun to dry. He put his shirt back on and decided to check on Prompto before he went to catch rabbits.

 His chest contracted with emotion as he saw the blonde boy had fallen asleep again huddled up with the chocobo. Prompto’s eyes were red; he’d been crying, Gladio concluded. He sighed and push a hand back through his hair. It hurt that they had lost Ignis but they needed to go on some how. Still he didn’t want to tell Prompto that he wasn’t allowed to cry. Gladio wasn’t sure he could do this on his own. Ignis had helped balance him out. He was worried that he might not be able to handle being tough and understanding. He decided he would let Prompto be with the chocobo and go hunting. Maybe he just need to get it through his own head, that he would have to pick up the slack. He had to be responsible for Prompto and Noctis. Even if that meant he couldn’t have time to cry himself.

 


	7. Rabbit and Oatcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis wakes to find that Ignis has been taken by Ardyn. Ignis wakes also and tries to learn more about the castle so he can plan an escape. Only he gets a bit distracted in the kitchens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *added some stuff to chapter 5 about Ravus and Ardyn checking Ignis' glasses - it is only a couple of lines of them basically deciding that they aren't magnifying Ignis' resistance and aren't magical in anyway.
> 
> Oatcakes are mentioned in this chapter. They are a very old treat and despite their name they seem to either end up similar to pancakes or biscuits. The ones Ignis makes are the more biscuit like ones.

By the time Noctis woke the sun was setting. It seemed that trying to use the command based on the old law had really taken it out of him. Maybe Ignis could help him figure out why it hadn’t worked on Ardyn. He vaguely recalled Luna saying something about Ignis in the dream he had. Something about him being okay but the dream hadn’t been as clear as it usually was. Probably also a side effect of exhausting himself. He found himself alone in the room and looked over to where the window was broken. It sent a chill through him. He didn’t remember it being broken before he went to sleep. He could hear talking coming through the open door. He made his way out of the room and looked over the banister into main inn area. Prompto and Gladio were sat at a small table they had righted. Prompto was sat on one of the few chairs that wasn't busted up – or maybe one from upstairs – and Gladio was sat on a wooden crate. They looked up as the heard Noctis’ footsteps.  
Noctis frowned slightly, “Hey guys where’s Ignis?”  
Both of his friends looked away from him and he knew. Ignis was gone. He almost had a panic attack right there. Ignis had probably been taken from the room where he had been sleeping. Ignis had been taken and he hadn’t been awake to help his friends. He’d really fucked up.

Prompto was on his feet now and heading towards Nocits, “Noct are you okay? I’m coming up to get you.”  
Noctis let Prompto lead him down to the table and Gladio pushed a plate of cooked rabbit towards him.  
“Sorry that it is cold. I wasn’t sure when you would wake up and there really wasn’t anywhere to store it.” Gladio felt like he should be apologising to Noctis for not doing a good enough job. For not being able to get the wards up faster. For the mistakes he made when they had been fighting Ardyn earlier in the night too.  
Noctis picked at the meat and looked seriously at his friends, “What happened?”

They explained the nights events from their perspective and Noctis tried to eat the food before him. “This is all my fault. If I had been awake I’d have been able to help Ignis fight Ardyn off.”  
Prompto and Gladio both shook their heads.  
“No Noctis. You tried something you thought would work on Ardyn. That should have worked on him. We all messed up.” Prompto tried to reassure his friend.  
“If we had been able to handle him better you wouldn’t have had to try something that wiped you.” Gladio told the Prince hoping that they could put the rest the blame, “It isn’t anyone’s fault in particular. Ardyn was just much more powerful. It hurts that we lost Ignis but we need to decide what we do now.”  
Noctis looked the gloomiest he had in some time, “I want to get him back… I had a dream. It wasn’t as clear as it usually was but I think it was a sign that Ignis is okay. He’s alive and probably at the castle where we are heading anyway. I’m not going to give up on this mission or on Ignis.” He looked up at his friends with determination.  
Prompto smiled and patted Noctis on the shoulder. He wanted to believe in Noctis’ dream vision, “Okay buddy we have your back.”  
Gladio was proud that the Prince had made a firm decision. He just hoped things would go smoothly and Ignis was indeed alright, “With you all the way.” It would be harder without Ignis but they would do their best.

*

Ignis decided to get some more rest while he could and sprawled across the ridiculously large bed. He did contemplate leaving the room and looking around the castle but he didn’t want to push his luck just yet. He needed to get a feel for the place and being led around the castle a bit would allow him to learn some of the layout. He could probably make some sort of makeshift weapons from items in the room or slip a knife out of the kitchen. He didn’t like the idea of leaving his weapons behind but when he returned with Noctis he could get them. That was if he could find his way back to them. He sighed and told himself to think about one problem at a time. He hoped his friends were doing okay and that Ardyn really hadn’t killed them. Ardyn had told Ignis that he’d only come for him, after all. Why he had no idea.

There was a knock at the door and Ignis got to his feet, “Come in.”  
Apparently now that he was awake they were being polite enough to knock. Not that he thought it mattered much. Having his unconscious naked body seen and washed by a load of strangers probably would haunt him with embarrassment until he died. The older woman from before stepped into the room. Ignis picked up the tray, “If we are going down to the kitchens together allow me to carry this.” He gave her that charming smile again.  
She smiled back, “Why thank you. Such a polite stranger you are. Please follow me.”  
Ignis followed after the woman and left what he had decided to call ‘Ardyn’s trophy room’. He decided to make small talk, “One should always do their best to be a gentleman no matter the circumstances. Might I ask if you have lived all your life here?”  
The older woman nodded, “Yes sir, I have never left the castle and its grounds. Still we are very well provided for. Those who do not live in the castle live in the villages on the Queen’s lands and tend to the crops and livestock for all the mortals who live under vampire rule. I believe you to be an educated man who does not quickly jump to conclusions. While we are not free to leave here, it is not a bad place. The Queen does not tolerate the mistreatment of us. Though I do suppose there are some who break this rule. Still usually if they want to be cruel they go off and do it to outsiders. The Queen’s protection does not extend to them. Which is why you should be careful and not anger Master Ardyn. He has a tempter when it comes to hunters especially ones connected to the crown.”

Ignis’ smile twitched and he was glad he was walking behind the woman so he couldn’t be seen so well, “Ah… well… I am sure Master Ardyn has his reasons for that. Also you are right that I am educated but I still think being a gentle man should be something anyone can aim for. One just has to be kind and polite.”  
The woman chuckled, “If I were younger. It is no wonder the Master brought you back. Handsome hunter with a brain and manners. You’ll keep him entertained no doubt. He gets worse when he is bored...”

The madness, though Ignis. It certainly would be bad if a powerful vampire like Ardyn gave into such a thing but he wondered if he wasn’t already doing so. “I must confess that we are at odds on certain topics I hope he wont find me too infuriating. You mentioned how no one is allowed to leave their servitude to the vampires… I’m sorry but I must take a stance against such things. If you had the freedom to leave and still stayed that would be a different matter.”  
The older woman shook her head, “It is a nice idea and there have been people who have tried. However they are caught as they may have ideas to bring back hunters, who would try to ‘rescue’ those who remain. And if they aren’t caught in time the rouge ones get them. Besides there is a story passed about of one time a vampire did help a human out of here but they later found out hunters had killed the human because they believe them to still serve the vampires.”

Ignis could understand the concern. The vampires didn’t want a full out battle on their gates and it wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility that some people might take badly to those who had once served vampires. It was a tricky situation. Maybe with the help of Noctis this could all be settled.  
“I understand and will not push the point.” Ignis decided to ask, “Oh do you know what happened to my former clothes.”  
“That is good of you sir.” The woman appreciated the change of subject. She had wanted the Hunter to understand the situation here but didn’t want to argue the toss between rights and wrongs. “Your clothing is being washed. Master Ardyn took away all the other things.”  
Ignis nodded figuring that would be the case.

Ignis had been paying attention to lay out of the castle as they walk through it. They used a lot of back stairwells. Probably so not to disturb any vampires. It was a lot like the servants stairwells back in the palace. He’d be able to get around here no problem. So long as he could find and exit on a lower level than the tower room he’d woken up in then everything should work out to his advantage. Just so long as he didn’t attract any attention leaving.

He could smell food being cooked before they reached the door to the kitchens. He could hear voices singing old songs and couldn’t help but smile naturally. It was like he really was back at the palace.  
The older woman he was with open the door and called out to the people inside, “Everyone this is the gentleman hunter who is interested in the recipes.” She stepped through the door and to the side so Ignis could enter.  
Ignis bowed his head, “Thank you kindly for the food earlier.” He glanced around the large yet simple kitchen. There were several people working on making foods and to his surprised there were a couple of children half hiding behind the central work table.

“The vampires don’t come in here so we let the little ones do as they please. They wanted to see the stranger Ardyn had brought home.” The woman took the tray from Ignis and put it on the side by the sink. It was quite a modern sink with its own water pump so one didn’t have to outside and fetch water. It must have taken quite a bit of work to set up but certainly it must make life easier now.  
“I see.” Ignis smiled at the children, “Hello there. Would you like me to make you something sweet to eat?” He recalled how much Noctis had liked sweets as a child – how much he still did. “That is if people don’t mind me using some of your supplies.”  
“If we have what you need, help yourself. I’d like to see what a gentleman hunter can make.” Said one of the cooks before he returned to checking on the soup he was in charge of.

Ignis wanted to endear himself to these people but also he couldn’t help but want to take care of children. He missed his own over grown ‘children’. He hope they were eating right with him gone. He wanted to believe that they were safe and alive. He wasn’t sure what he would do if they were dead. Probably exit the castle via the tower window without making use of the curtains. Honestly he lived for his three friends; they were his whole world. He had no family to speak of save for an uncle who he hadn’t exactly become close with and wasn’t sure he could go back to the King if Noctis died. A sad look must have cross his face because the smaller child had come over and had taken hold of his hand.  
“Bad feeling go away.” She pressed her head against his hand and Ignis remembered Noctis doing something very similar once.  
“Thank you I feel better now.” He petted her hair and smiled, “I think I’ll make oatcakes.” It was simple but he had his own spin on the treat. He usually shaped them rather than just letting them be round.

The little girl let go of his hand and went to stand with the slightly older boy. Ignis rolled up his sleeves, again annoyed with the fine fabric. He shrugged deciding if he got the garment dirty it would be the fault of who’s ever idea it was to put him in something so delicate. Though he did not like the idea of ruining someone else’s belongings as it was something that was probably owned by Ardyn, he honestly didn’t mind so much. The older woman who had shown him to the kitchens helped him find what he needed and he got to work. He did so with a flourish; putting on a show for the children. The singing in the kitchen started up again and he couldn’t help but find himself joining in.

The kitchen servants certainly found the gentleman hunter a strange but handsome man. It looked like he was use to looking after children and gave off a nurturing vibe. Seeing as he was a hunter he must be strong. He had also learnt quickly the song they were singing and had a good voice for it. While it was true Ignis was a fast learner they did not know that Ignis had actually heard the song somewhere before.  
Any woman looking to find something special in a breeding partner and who had a choice in the matter, would see Ingis as a fine catch. Too bad he belonged to Master Ardyn. He had taken him up to the tower room where he kept his collection and not just used one of the spare rooms. He did not share well. Maybe if he decided he wanted the hunter’s blood line they would have a shot. Looking at what the hunter had been made to wear – as impractical as the outfit was – the servants had to admit Ardyn had good taste.

Ignis was aware of the eyes on him but was not aware of the lust directed at him from some of those gazes. He had focused so much of his life on taking care of Noctis that he really hadn’t developed his skills in understanding what people wanted from him. Sure he understood making a good impression could endear him to people but beyond that he was a bit naive. Probably because he just never had time to think about someone wanting something more from him. Of course if someone made their intentions known he was flattered. It wasn’t like people hadn’t ever expressed an interest but he was very bad a reading the signs. Probably why he hadn’t thought anything of the fact Ardyn had tasted his blood by kissing him. Maybe that was just something Ardyn did.

“Okay what shape do you want? A bunny? A dragon?” He asked the children giving some examples.  
“A chocobo… please.” The little girl looked up at Ignis with wide eyed excitement.  
“One chocobo and for you little sir?” He glanced at the older boy who seemed to be struggling with the decision.  
He finally came up with one and beamed, “I want a shooting star, please!”  
Ignis chuckled and shaped the portions one the pan before putting it back over stone stove he was using, “As you wish.”

“If you are granting wishes in the forms of sweet treats then I ask for a crown.” A slightly mocking voice cut through the room and chilled the previous warmth that had been there. Ignis didn’t need to look around to see who it was. He pursed his lips and forceful himself to focus on the oatcakes; it was taking all his will power not to just attack Ardyn with the hot pan.

“Master Ardyn what brings you to the kitchens?” The older woman who had led Ignis down to the kitchens gasped and everyone in the room save for Ignis and the children bowed. The children clung to Ignis hiding themselves as best as they could against him. No one had noticed Ardyn enter as their eyes had been on their work or Ignis. Ignis flipped the oatcakes over and did his best to ignore his captor’s presence.

“Yes what reason would have to come in here...” He gave the older woman an exasperated looked that made her look at the floor. She was shaking slightly. “Oh don’t fret so. You haven’t done anything wrong. I just didn’t expect to find my new… acquisition, in here cooking.” He’d been told Ignis had asked to go down to the kitchens by one of the other servants – news always travelled fast even if it wasn’t supposed travel at all. He had also been able to smell Ignis and followed his scent rather than have himself led to the kitchens. He hadn’t ever ventured there before.  
He strode across the room approaching Ignis. He would not admit it but oatcakes reminded him of when he use to sneak into the palace kitchen when he had been a child. The air in the room started to warm again as Ardyn stared at Ignis’ back as he continued to work. The eyes of the room were on Ardyn save for Ignis’. He stepped right up behind Ignis and much to everyone’s shock slid his hand lightly down the arm Ignis’ was using to hold the pan. Ardyn could feel Ignis arm trembling under his touch. He wrapped his hand around Ignis’ so that the shaking wouldn't disturb the contents of the pan. He rested his head on Ignis’ shoulder and breathed in deeply. He could hear Ignis’ heart racing and it made him want to bite down on the exposed flesh of Ignis’ neck. However he would not do that here.  
“Smells good...”

If Ardyn meant him or the food Ignis wasn’t sure but he was relieved that Ardyn seemed to actually be trying to stop his shaking. He was able to calm himself down despite the killer leaning against him.  
“They should be done now. I need to take them off the heat and let them cool just enough that the little ones don’t burn themselves.” he pretended he was instructing Noctis on how to prepare a meal. He often tried to get the Prince to learn. After all he might not always be around – he wasn’t right now.  
Ardyn graciously let go of Ignis and gave him space to work. He glanced around at the other people in the room and they hurried to get back to what they were doing; as if they had not just seen Ardyn caress a hunter’s arm. This gentleman hunter was really something.

Ignis put the oatcakes on little plates to let them cool, “They just a need a little bit to cool off but you can look at them if you want.” They children nodded and Ignis presented the oatcakes to them. The children’s eyes lit up with excitement. He could speed up the cooling process with a little magic but didn’t have his control charm. That had been removed from him along with his other belongings. All he had was his glasses. He needed a control charm so that he didn’t accidental freeze the whole place, himself included. All magic users who were human needed them in one form or another.

Ardyn seemed to be good at reading people because he approached and knelt down between the two children. They looked nervous but their nervousness turned to excitement as Ardyn took hold of the plates and lightly used some ice magic. Ignis felt the chill touch his own fingers but didn’t let go. The chill receded and Ardyn let go.  
“Didn’t want the little dears to wait any longer.” He got up, “Besides I have business with you so I don’t want you staying here longer than necessary.”  
Ignis bowed his head, “Thank you for your assistance.” He decided it was the polite thing to do even if he didn’t like Ardyn. He handed the plates to the children who hurried out of the way to eat their treats. They softly added their thanks to both men as they went. They felt it was best to keep clear of what ever Ardyn wanted with the hunter.

Ardyn extended an arm towards the doorway and put the other on the sprawl of Ignis’ back, “Shall we?”  
Ignis rolled his sleeves back down with a sigh; he really had no choice. “I’ll return another time to exchange recipes.” It didn’t seem like he wasn’t allowed down here and he was curious. Ardyn nodded a little as if reassuring everyone that it was allowed. He gave Ignis a little push and Ignis finally started heading for the door. Once they were through it and the door had closed, Ardyn wrapped his arm around Ignis’ waist. Ignis didn’t like Ardyn getting so touchy with him but it a rather gentle touch. He decided to ignore it as he didn’t want to get into an argument that could lead to a struggle.  
“You baffled me.” Ardyn told Ignis honestly.  
Ignis’ lips twitched. He didn’t want to smile but the situation was slightly amusing. The killer vampire with a collection of trophies, who had just let him finished cooking oatcakes, was calling him baffling. Arydn could have easily dragged him out of there sooner but he had waited. Ignis shook his head, “The sentiment is mutual.”


	8. The madness runs through him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is like an emotional killer yo-yo and he has Ignis confused and scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than some but I think it works.  
> Also game spoilers about Ardyn even though this is an AU

Ardyn steered Ignis with light pressure against his waist. Ignis realised he was taking him back up to the tower, just using a different route to the one the servants had used once they had gotten out into one of the main halls. He knew there couldn’t really be anywhere else why were heading as they made their way upwards. He had caught glimpse of these hallways from the servant's stairwell. The warmth he had felt in the kitchens seemed like it was being sucked out of him. Much like he was sure his life’s blood would be. He wanted to turn and run but knew that arm would just close around him.

Ardyn could sense the changing emotions in Ignis even if his face remained carefully blank. It excited him but he didn’t exactly want fear; or at least not only fear. He had decided to try seducing Ignis to gain control over him in that way. To break down his barriers with soft touches rather than trying to rip them apart.

 

Ignis had to do something to distract himself from panic. He didn’t want to be a vampire’s meal. He didn’t think blood magic would work on him but he’d never really tested it against such a high power vampire. He’d been made to give his blood to captured rogue vampires as part of his training. He had proved himself strong enough to resist them but blood magic was different to the other sort of control vampires could put over people. It was deeper and more primal. It was also said that high ranked vampires could make it feel good. Ignis really didn’t want that. He’d rather be in pain.  
His thoughts landed him first on his friends. He glanced at Ardyn, “Did you…” He wasn’t sure how to word it, “I mean were my friends… Are they...”

Ardyn blinked, “Your companions alive?” He laughed loudly and Ingis felt like his might faint; he was thinking the worst. “Oh don’t look so broken. They were alive when I left them. The blonde one was hurt but I’m sure they must have enough healing supplies to deal with that. As for the big guy I would have known if my zombies had managed to kill him. He got the ward up – a little too late for you but still they have a safe place now. As for sleeping beauty. Well I didn’t touch him.”

 

Ignis let relief flood his body. So Ardyn really had only been after him. This time at least, he reminded himself. He tensed up again, “You aren’t planning to go back after them are you?” He wasn’t sure Ardyn would answer but he couldn’t keep the question to himself.

They had reached the ‘trophy room’ corridor and Ardyn was having to walk behind Ignis because of how narrow it was. Ignis paused at the door with his hand on the handle when he heard Ardyn actually answer.

“Well I suppose dragging them all here would speed up their arrival but that wont give me time to enjoy you.” Ardyn’s eyes wandered freely over Ignis and he had to resist the urge to pin him up against a wall. “Besides, I have a little anger issue around the little Prince. If I were to go I might lose my restraint. Then I’ll really be in trouble with the Queen. She wants your little Prince alive. So don’t worry me and Ravus will be secretly helping those fools in your absence.”

Ignis was about to snap that they weren’t fools when the weight of what Ardyn said hit him. He wasn’t sure he believed him. He turned to face Ardyn. “Why not just let me go back to them? I could show them I’m fine and maybe Ravus could bring us back here instead to avoid your anger issue.”

 

Ardyn eye flashed and slammed Ignis against the solid door, his hands digging into Ignis’ shoulders, “NO!” Madness flashed in his eyes. He didn’t trust Ignis to go back. Not yet. He’d try and escape him, “You are going nowhere.” He turned the handle of the door and opened it so Ignis fell backwards into the room.

Ignis scuttled backwards. ‘Madness’, he told himself. He had seen it in Ardyn eyes. The vampire really was unstable.

Ardyn stalked into the room closing the door behind him. “You need to understand how boring it gets here. How frustrated I get not being able to punish those who wronged me. You realise who I am right?” Ardyn moved suddenly and had Ingis pinned to the floor, “Now say my name.”

Ignis tried to get out from under Ardyn but found he couldn’t.

“SAY IT!” Ardyn yelled at him.

“A-Ardyn…” Ignis felt Ardyn’s hold tighten on him and tried again, “P-prince...” the pressure lightened, “Prince Ardyn Lucis Caelum.” He stared up at Ardyn and watched his expression soften along with his grip.

Ardyn stroked Ignis’ cheeks softly, “Yes.” He purred, “And to you I’m?”

Ignis licked his dry lips, “Your Highness?”

Ardyn beamed at Ignis before bending down and capturing his lips in a passionate – at least on his part – kiss. Ignis raised his arms wanting to try to push the vampire off him. He took a firm grip of Ardyn’s arms and tried to twist himself free but Ardyn’s grip was like a vice. He couldn’t understand why Ardyn was kissing him. Fangs nipped at his closed lips and Ardyn licked up the blood he drew. Ardyn moaned and trailed kisses from the corner of Ingis’ mouth towards his neck. His hands moving to stroke down Ignis' thinly clad chest.  
Ignis started struggling again and in panic shouted, “Please Your Highness!”

 

Ardyn seemed to snap out of something and sat up looking down at the wide eyed Ignis. He licked his lips and made a sound of longing. 'Not like this', some part of him was yelling; NOT LIKE THIS. He got off Ignis faster than he had gotten onto him. He composed himself and smiled, “My apologies. It seems I am too tired tonight to entertain guests. Do try to keep out of trouble.” With that Ardyn practically warped out of the room, leaving a stunned Ignis.

Ignis had sat up when Ardyn had gotten off him but now he flopped back down on the floor. He felt like he was going mad not Ardyn. He was in some twisted realm of dreams and nightmares. He touched his lips with a trembling hand. Why did Ardyn keep kissing him? Didn’t Ardyn hate him? Wasn’t he just something to add to this collection? Something stolen from the current crown prince? Maybe this was still stealing and he wanted to steal more than just blood and kisses, but then why did he stop? Ignis groaned and curled up in a ball. He wanted to be back with his companions.


	9. An attempt was made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn reasons with himself about why he can't let Ignis go and Ignis tries to make a daring escape. Meanwhile Noctis, Prompto and Gladio add new things to their list of worries about what might be happening to Ignis. Noctis also questions his trust in Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Made some minor word corrections in other chapters.  
> Sorry this one took longer than intended. I have a cold. I can't focus too well.

Ardyn had gone straight out after he’d left Ignis. He decided to take out his frustrations by tearing rouge vampires to shreds. Usually he left alone the pathetic riff-raff unless they accidentally crossed his path but he had said he’d clear the way of the little Prince, so clear the way he would. He hunted the lesser vampire like a mad wolf just looking for the kill rather than to feed. He usually liked to draw out how he killed hunters but he didn’t feel the same hate towards the rogue often mad vampires. One day he might become one of the mad unfortunates – only much more dangerous. Maybe Ravus would kill him before that.

He understood that what Ignis had said made sense. If they showed good faith maybe everything would be alright but he didn’t trust Noctis – despite how innocent the little Prince looked. He feared that the Queen was being foolish and that Noctis desired to enslaver he. He knew Ravus had the same concern. As none of them could see into Ingis mind or force him to tell the truth, they had no way of knowing. Also even if Ingis was to tell them Noctis wasn’t going to enslave vampire kind in the name of the Lucian Crown, how did they know Noctis had told Ignis the real plan.  
Ardyn’s hate for the people who had cast him out when he had tried to make thing right between vampires and humans again, burned fair too brightly for him to be willing to trust anyone connected to the crown. Let Noctis come to the castle but let him come begging for the return of his friend.

Ardyn would keep his word to Ravus and let Ignis be used as a bargaining chip, though he had no intentions of giving the man up. Which was the other reason he couldn’t just let Ignis go. He needed time to gain control over Ignis; to make him consider remaining at his side. He might not trust Ignis right now but if Ignis was to give him his ‘vow’, Ignis would never be able to betray him. Getting such a vow would require full willingness on Ignis’ part though. Why that had become a sudden obsession for Ardyn was obvious. He found Ignis attractive in many respects and a challenge. He got off on the idea of Ignis willingly succumbing to him. His defiant green eyes full of passion instead of resistance. He couldn’t just have his way with Ingis and try to break his will with force. He wanted Ignis to want him. It would be more of a victory that way and he would have truly stolen something from the little Prince too. If he gave up his chance to have Ignis now then he might never get another. With things how they were currently between them certainly Ignis would not willingly remain.

 

Ardyn ripped the head off another foe and sat down in a tree. He needed Ignis right now. Surely he needed him far more than Noctis did. After all Ardyn needed Ignis to help him be sane. Sure he’d flown off the handle earlier but he’d been able to stop. His want to do things a certain way with Ignis was helping reign in his mad desires to destroy everything in sight. It had been a long time since he had felt the pull to return to the castle more than the pull to go to the palace leaving a trail of death in his wake. Sure Ravus kept him on a short leash. If he strayed too far the Pure Blood would talk with him and get him to turn around but Ardyn had been starting to have thoughts of killing Ravus. Which was painful because he liked Ravus and wanted revenge for him losing his arm. Yet more and more a dark voice would whisper to him that he should free himself of what was holding him back.

He recalled the flavour of Ignis’ blood, his scent and how he had called him ‘your highness’. He felt excitement at imagining Ignis crying it in lust not fear. No one but the vampires old enough to know his story knew who he really was. Well save for Ignis. Ardyn frowned thinking about how Ignis had acted while trying to remember where he’d seen Ardyn’s name before. Ardyn was pretty sure some sort of spell had been cast on Ingis to try and make him forget. Clearly the spell had not been strong enough or perhaps Ingis was resistant to that too. Still to do those things to a child just because he found out about the true past; and people thought he was a monster. He wondered if perhaps Ignis had learnt about more than what he had alluded to back at the inn. If he did, had he told the Prince?

 

*

 

Prince Noctis found it very strange that they had come across no more vampires since starting off again. Gladio and Prompto found it odd also. Other than the night they fought Ardyn, they had usually been coming across at least one or two vampires or even a small group of them. Yet they hadn’t come across any. They had thought they might come across other powerful ones like Ardyn or that Ardyn would show up again. The night was drawing on and there was still no sign of anything.  
Well that wasn’t exactly true. Gladio had spotted some remains but it was hard to tell if they had been human or vampire. Either there was a very skilled but disturbed hunter keeping the monsters at bay or a vampire had gone savage. It didn’t look like any blood had been feed on as it was everywhere. Maybe Ardyn was about and just toying with them. It kept them on edge as they continued.

 

Noctis believed what the vampire Queen had tried to tell him in his dream. Or at least he wanted to. He still had some doubts that going to the castle was the right thing to do but he wanted to trust Luna. When he had come out to Ignis about the dreams Ignis had given it serious thought. He’d told Noctis about how he had been starting to get memories back about information regarding the vampires. Noctis had decided that if the information in Ignis’ memories were correct then based on that and his dreams they should go see the Queen. So they could talk about renewing connections between the crowns.

They had gone to Regis to ask for permission to go on such a quest. Though they only confessed to him in private of Noctis’ dreams. Regis had decided perhaps Noctis was right and it was time to try to mend relations. Regis didn’t particularly hate vampires though he had been seriously pissed off when Ravus attempted to kidnap his son. Noctis had reassured his father that if anything were to go wrong he could just use the old law but Regis – and Ignis – had begged him not to do so unless he really had to. After the discussion it was decided that Noctis would pretend to be going to hunt vampires but would really be heading to the castle to find out if the vampire Queen truly wanted to reunify or not. Regis had stared at Ignis before letting them go on their way. Noctis had a feeling his dad knew something about Ignis’ memories and that they had something to do with Noctis’ choice to go to the castle.  
He was sure whatever his father had done in the past had been for the safety of him and the kingdom but it didn’t stop him from being angry that people had messed with his friend’s memory. They had told Gladio and Prompto about the dreams but not about Ignis’ memories. They had also not told them that Noctis enjoyed talking with Luna in his dreams or that they had started to get a bit… well sexual. Noctis always had the freedom to say stop and Luna had always reassured him that the only things that would happen between them were things that Noctis wanted.

 

Noctis told Ignis all of this. He felt that Ignis would understand even if he didn’t approve. As much as he loved Gladio and Prompto he wasn’t sure he could admit it to them yet. Prompto would probably be too vocal about it and Gladio would probably openly call him sick in the head. He didn’t think they would stop caring for him but he could deal with Ignis’ quiet contemplation of the situation much better. As to why they didn’t talk about Ignis’ memories, it was because some of the information Ignis had been starting to remember put the Lucian Crown in a rather poor light. Some would probably not wish to believe Ignis. Ignis had told Noctis that causing Gladio and Prompto to either doubt the Crown or their trust in Ignis could cause unwanted pressures at this point. Besides Ignis was still not getting the full picture of those memories. He might be mistaken.

Noctis didn’t think Ignis was mistaken. He’d asked Luna and she’d told him a few things reluctantly. She kept saying how she didn’t want him to hate his family or his birth right just because some idiots in the past made a mess of things. She’d kept assuring him that things had improved and that now there was a chance for things to change. She had also told him that she understood why humans hated them but that she was also proud to be a vampire. Adding that if she had not been she would have never been able to meet Noctis.

Noctis let thoughts of Luna sooth him. He wondered if she was as lovely in person as she was in his dreams. Also, if she had met Ignis yet and were they waiting for him enjoying polite conversation. Surely though if that was the case she would have sent him back not just kept him there. He wanted to sleep again and speak to her about why she had not made Ardyn give back his friend, if Ignis truly was fine. Again that doubt about what he was doing grew. He had never doubted it so much before. He had considered that he was being manipulated before but he had believed that he’d be able to use the old law if that was the case. Now there was a vampire the law didn’t effect. Maybe they intended to use Ignis against him. He started to sulk.

 

Gladio was too busy working with the maps to notice and Prompto was too busy reliving Ardyn stealing Ignis away from them. The smug bastard had turned to look back at him. He’d taunted Prompto by showing him he had Ignis. Prompto let out a cry of frustration. He was past tears. Now he just felt rage. Gladio and Noctis both jumped. Prompto usually never got seriously angry but now here he was practically snarling.

“What the hell is this?! Remains scattered about but no monster in sight… I bet that bastard Ardyn is behind this too. If he has hurt Iggy I’m going to…” Prompto made a motion with his hands that didn’t really explain anything.

“I was told Ignis is alive… I’ll try asking for more information but to do that I need to sleep. However I also want to keep going and get to the castle faster. The faster we get there the less chance Ardyn has to do anything right?” Noctis tried to reassure his friend.

Galdio chimed in, “We get your frustration. We really do. But there is nothing we can do but move forwards.”

 

Prompto took a calming breath but was still fuming slightly, “I know, I know but I just can’t get the bastard’s smug smile out of my head. The way he was holding Ignis was really dramatic as well. Like Ignis was one of the ladies in the paintings… you know the ones in those pure white almost transparent gowns being preyed upon by demons.”  
Noctis flushed and tried not to think about transparent clothing. Once or twice he’d had that sort of fantasy with Luna. The image of Ingis like that wasn’t displeasing either. He could admit that his friend was handsome – Prompto and Gladio were too. Noct’s mouth fell into a little ‘oh’.

Gladio snorted, “Okay Prompto what paintings have you been looking at? Look at us even talking about this. That is what he wants. He likes to toy with hunters and we are letting ourselves be toyed with. I care about Ignis as much as you do but we can’t let Adryn win by letting what he has done cloud our judgement.”

There was silence for a moment then Noctis spoke up, “I know I shouldn’t be over thinking it but I’m suddenly worried about Ardyn’s intentions for Ignis.”

Prompto gave Noct a strange look, “Well duh, the guy is a vampire and probably wants to torture then kill Ignis before raising him as zombie just to make us kill Ignis.” He got louder as he spoke and almost choked up at the end. He really wished he hadn’t said that because now he couldn’t get it out of his own head.

 

Noctis shook his head trying to keep what Prompto has said from forming images in his own mind, “No as awful as that would be… no… I meant...” He flushed then turned pale, “I meant that other sort of torture than what one usually means.”

Gladio caught on faster than Prompto, “Shit Noctis you don’t think? No I don’t want to think about that. I said that we shouldn’t be thinking about this at all. We can’t let it eat away at us.”

It dawned on Prompto who looked horrified, “N-n-n-no! He can’t. I know I brought up the painting thing but I don’t want to think about Ignis not only being tortured but being…”

“Then don’t think about it!” Growled Gladiolus. He’d had enough. He didn’t want to speculate about what was happening to Ignis right now. He pressed a hand to his forehead and swept it back through his hair, “Look lets just keep going until dawn. Then we can rest up with some wards and Noctis can check in with the vampire Queen and find out exactly what the hell is going on.” He just hoped that the vampire Queen would be honest with Noctis.

 

*

 

He couldn’t stay here; that is what Ignis had decided. He had to get out of the castle and away from Ardyn. As Ignis had laid on the floor going over all the information so he could form a plan, several pieces stood one. Firstly, that Ardyn seemed to be effected by the ‘madness’ vampires could suffer. The madness lowered restraint and made vampires much more aggressive. Secondly, that he recalled Ardyn saying he wanted to kill Noctis but wouldn’t because of the Queen. If Ardyn was going mad then he would stop listening to the Queen and may make good his threat. Thirdly Ardyn was a self proclaimed Necromancer. Ignis had not seen the zombies like Prompto and Galdiolus had but he didn’t think Ardyn was lying. That thought chilled him further and he unknowingly came up with a similar series of events to the one Prompto had. That Ardyn would torture him, kill him and then turn him into a zombie to taunt Noctis. Ignis couldn’t be sure his own life was protected by the Queen, only that Noctis’ was. He wondered if she would punish Ardyn or just tell him off if he killed any of Noctis’ companions. Ignis only had Noctis’ word to go on that Luna was a kind person.

 

He tried to calm himself down as he reminded himself that he had not yet been tortured even. Ardyn had gotten rough with him yes but mostly just seemed to want to touch him. Ignis frowned as he continued his search through the various items in the room; something might be useful to his escape. He didn’t like thinking about the likelihood that the touches had been sexual advances. It had cross his mind but he still couldn’t understand why Ardyn would stop suddenly. Maybe he was just getting some sort of bloodlust hard on and was actually disgusted by the thought of being sexual with a human. Ardyn had been human himself though so it was less likely he’d be disgusted by such things. Ardyn had also touched him without going straight for blood; like in the kitchens when he’d just stroked his arm. Ignis was being forced to conclude that it may be some sort of sexual harassment because wasn’t allowed to hurt him in other ways. He couldn’t see Ardyn want to have a romantic evening with him. Though the thought of a candle lit dinner with the vampire actually made his insides do a betraying flip-flop.

 

‘Shit’, he really couldn’t stay here. As scared of Ardyn as he was. Even though Ardyn had killed many and taking trophies of those kills. He still found Ardyn attractive and if this was seduction… Ignis was going to lose. He didn’t trust Ardyn to stop at seduction and not go mad and break his heart before killing him. Ignis never wanted to be made so pathetic. He’d rather be killed straight up. He had to flee now.

 

Ignis found some boots that were a size too big but they would be better suited for running away through a forest than the soft fabric shoes he’d been given to wear around the castle. He put them on and then managed to find a silver bracelet he could hopefully rework into a control charm. It wasn’t like there was a lack of trinkets but this one was pure silver as far as he could tell and without other spell components it was his best shot. He went to the small fireplace in the room. It looked like it hadn’t been used in years or cleaned. There was a slightly sooty dust coating the floor of it. Ingis wet his finger and drew carefully in the dust the symbols needed to infuse an object to be a control charm. He also added some symbols for concealment; hopefully that would lessen his presence and scent. He placed the bracelet in the middle of the symbols and chanted the incantation. Magic flared in the fireplace and a little bit of rogue lightening shot off and made a burn hole in one of the curtains. At least Ignis hadn’t set fire to the room. It reminded him of when he was teaching Noctis to do this; that had been a little too explosive an experience but Noct’s eyebrows had grown back.

Ignis scooped up the bracelet and paused before putting it on. He bit his lip making where Ardyn’s fangs had cut him bleed again. He then used the blood from his lip to make a symbol on the floor. It always felt weird using blood magic. He put the bracelet on – he’d need control for his one – and started the spell. A presence that mimicked his scent and magic aura was created on the spot he’d marked with blood. He waited and sighed with relief. No one had noticed the small moment where his presence would have seemingly disappeared between putting the bracelet on and creating the decoy. The decoy probably wouldn’t last long but it would hopefully give him time.

While he could feel the concealment flowing over him, it wasn’t perfect. The spell that had been on himself and his friends had been different. It needed a central charm that Noctis had, then linked charms, which Ingis and the others had. It caused their scent to be clouded and their magic aura to get muddied together and spread about. It was to help Noctis not get picked out as the prince and worked best in a unit. It didn’t work at all on its own; it had been for Noct’s protection not his. Not that it couldn’t be useful. Ignis had exploited it to attack Ardyn after all. The one Ignis was using now would cause him to have less presence. He would seem weaker in scent and in magical power. He’d probably seem like one of the slave humans here and not a magic using Crownsguard. That could still be bad for sneaking away though. He’d been told escapees were hunted down. He really needed something that could completely hide his presence but he most certainly didn’t have the ingredients for that.

 

Maybe if there was a big enough distraction no one would come after an escaped human right away. If he could get into the forest far enough and find some of that moss Gladio had told him about he’d be able to conceal himself completely. He’d be muddy and mossy but if he hid out of sight no vampire would be able to find him. Oh he’d stink like hell too but Ignis was prepared for that risk. As Ignis wondered what he could do to cause a big enough distraction before his decoy ran out – he supposed he could top it up but he didn’t want to waste magic – he heard a boom. He dashed to the curtains puling them aside and opened the window. Across on the other side of the castle one of rooms seemed to have exploded. There was fire, what he thought was the shadow of a demon and he could hear screams of alarm. There weren’t very many windows on a vampire castle. The ones that were there usually would have the curtains closed and wooden shutters. Presumably someone would open them if they wanted to let moonlight or see outside at night. Not that Pure Bloods couldn’t enjoy the sun a little but the castle seemed to take consideration for those who had been turned. So really other than the blown open wall he couldn’t see inside that part of the building – it was pretty far away as well. Part of him was worried about what was happening. He didn’t want to leave if he could stay and save lives but he might not get a chance to escape like this again.

He saw an ice spell get lobbed at the fire but it wasn’t strong enough. He groaned, clearly some vampires were trying to handle the problem but that blaze was being cause by a demon. They’d need more spells and if wasn’t stopped soon it would take more of the castle. He gritted his teeth and got a handful of soot dust from the fireplace. The quickly scrawled the symbols of warping around the window. Not many magic users could actually warp but Ignis wasn’t intending to warp himself. He put his hands either side of the window and focused. The air in the window flickered and whirled. It was like looking through a rippling magnification lens. Now had he been someone able to warp – like Noctis – he’d be able to go through the porthole and not tear himself to shreds. Vampires may have sometimes gotten the ability to warp without spells but humans needed them and even if you got the spell right it didn’t mean you could survive it.

 

He could see into the room now. It was blurry but he could see a white clad figure and a black clad figure trying to take on a raging fire demon that was busting up the floor it was on and the one above it due to its height. Ignis focus’ on the white clad vampire’s weapon. He hoped this would work. Taking a deep breath he cast a powerful ice enhancement spell and lobbed it through the warp hole. He didn’t bother to see if it hit. He let his concentration on the warp hole drop and fled the room. He had tried and he told himself that was enough. If it worked great but even if it didn’t he needed to put his own safety first. It didn’t stop his gut twisting with guilt as he thought about the fact he could probably do more to help. However that guilt didn’t stop him racing through the castle as fast as he could. He made it to the ground floor without tumbling down any stairs. However he didn’t know where the door out of the castle would be so exited through a suitable window instead.

He ran to the cliff edge and looked down. It was really too dark to make out any hand or foot holds. It also seemed pretty unstable and the drop too far to jump into the trees without possibly breaking something. He’d come out of the castle facing the right direction to get back to the forest but getting back into the forest would be a challenge. He looked left and right along the cliff edge truing to see if there was a path down. A narrow ledge winding ledge would do but he couldn’t see anything. He wondered if he should run in the direction that would take him further away from the castle and hope to find some way down or if perhaps he’d find a slope down nearer to the main gate of the castle. It also struck Ignis that with this castle being on top of cliff they should have been able to see it looming above the forest when not hidden by trees. So there must be a concealment spell on it.

 

 

As Ardyn returned to the castle he spotted a figure by the cliff edge. He thought at first it might be some vampire debating if to go hunting. He wondered if he should discourage that as if they ran into Noctis’ group it could be trouble. Everyone knew Noctis was Luna’s – most presumed she wanted to be the one to kill the Prince but Ardyn and Ravus knew better – but Noctis had that damn spell on him and his group. Luna had also told Ravus – who had passed on the message to Ardyn – to try to keep Noctis coming to themselves because she wasn’t sure who to trust. The excitable blonde with the crossbow had accidentally let the cat out of the bag earlier so he might do it again. Luna had confessed also that she hadn’t exactly known Noctis was making his way to the castle. She had known he was in the forest but not his true intentions. While they shared dreams he could still hide things from her, just as she could hide things from him. All the more reason Ravus and Ardyn thought it was foolish to trust Noctis without something to hold over him. They also had to try to keep quiet about how close Ignis was to Noctis as it may put Ignis at risk. Ardyn didn’t want other people trying to toy with Ignis so he was all for keeping things to himself.

 

Ardyn tilted his head to the side, the figure wasn’t really giving off the right combination of aura and scent for a vampire. A human then, he told himself. One trying to escape. Probably put a stop to that, though the likelihood of a human slave surviving the forest was low. He hadn’t really been paying the person much attention so he did a double take when he realised it was Ignis. Though this was also partly because he could sense the decoy in the tower being this close to the castle. He thought for a moment his paranoia about Ignis escaping him was making him see thing but as he silently approached he became sure; It was Ignis.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Ardyn asked in an over dramatic voice.

Ardyn’s voice startled Ignis who turned far too fast near the edge of the cliff and slipped. As Ignis started to fall backwards over the edge he caught sight of Ardyn confirming his fear of who had snuck up on him. He felt like everything was going in slow motion and for a moment he was sure the look on Ardyn’s face had turned to shock. Ignis closed his eyes and gave into the fall.


	10. Communal bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn decides he and Ignis need a bath and Ignis tries to figure out how to deal with Ardyn. Private time doesn't last long though Aranea isn't going to let Ardyn hog the bathing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naked times....
> 
> I've based the bathing room as a mix between roman heated baths and Japanese communal baths.  
> Also thought I'd introduce into this AU a situation where Humans have stopped mixed bathing - though it was previously normal up until really recently - because someone wrote a book condemning it and other people who side with the books writer have been putting pressure on everyone else to change with nasty rumours. I thought it might add some depth to the world in this AU.

Part of Ignis hoped the fall would kill him. Another part wondered if he could hit the trees just right and continue to escape. The most likely thing would be that he’d get very hurt and be unable to escape further. Was that Ardyn’s goal? To get him harmed by accident? Why else would someone foolishly surprise someone on a cliff edge?

 

Defying expectation a strong grip took hold of Ignis’ wrist and brought his fall to a jerking stop. Ignis was lucky he still had one foot half balanced against the very edge of the cliff otherwise Ardyn might have accidental dislocated his arm. Ignis opened his eyes and caught the panicked look on Ardyn’s face. Maybe he really had just been an idiot and this was an accident. Not that it matter much as Ardyn was still a slightly mad vampire who Ignis desperately wanted to get away from. He should not be feeling relief that Ardyn didn’t let him fall. Maybe he should use lightening and make Ardyn let go but then he really would fall off the cliff. As much as he wanted to escape there was a difference between going with a fall because one was already falling and causing yourself to fall. If he could avoid injury he would, even if it meant he had to let Ardyn ‘rescue’ him for now. The crumbling cliff edge was giving way slightly under Ignis’ foot. Ardyn quickly helped Ignis back onto solid ground and into his embrace.

 

Ardyn hugged Ignis to him protectively, “Sorry completely overlooked the dangers of the situation.” he really had. He’d had other things on his mind to the point he hadn’t thought about Ignis losing his balance and taking a tumble. He was glad he’d caught hold of him in time. Sure he could have dived over the edge after Ignis but then there was all sorts of things to do with terminal velocity to factor in. He’d have to slow him down not stop him suddenly.

Ignis wondered if he should use magic now and try to run. However he didn’t think one or two spells were going to stop Ardyn long enough even at this range, for him to have time to find a way down the cliff. He’d used up too much magical energy earlier to hit Ardyn with something strong enough incapacitate him for long enough. Add to that the fact his control charm was only a makeshift thing and that Ardyn would probably Mist if he were hit with something high end. Basically he’d lost his window of escape.

 

Ignis realised Ardyn smelt strongly of blood and was somewhat sticky with it. Ardyn pulled back slightly and looked at the state of them both, “Ah.. I forgot about the blood and gore all over me… I’ve quite ruined that top I gave you. I must apologise for the mess but I was getting rid of some of the ‘riff-raff’ as promised.

Ignis lost the last of his will to fight back as he looked at Ardyn’s apologetic smiling face. Ardyn was doing what he had said he would. Or at least he seemed to be. He looked Ardyn in the eyes and wondered if he should thank him for that and for saving him – even though Noctis needing extra help and Ignis needing saving, were pretty much Ardyn’s fault in the first place.

He decided to go for polite and hope Ardyn wasn’t going to lock him away for trying to escape, “Thank you. For helping Noct and for not letting me fall.” He decided not to try convincing Ardyn to let him go. That had been the trigger before. Fear rolled over him again. Damn he really needed to get away. Why had he wasted time trying to help against that Demon? He knew why. It would have eaten him up much more inside if he had just left.

 

Ardyn sighed, “You know you really shouldn’t try to escape me Ignis. Though I have to hand it to you… I didn’t know you knew how to make charms.” He raised Ignis’ wrist and shook his head. “So naughty and even with this, it is far too dangerous for you to be running off on your own. I sensed the decoy too though it has faded now. You certainly have many tricks up your sleeves.” He removed Ignis’ control charm and stuffed it into a side pouch. “Now then I do believe we both need to get cleaned up.” He beamed at Ignis and started to lead him back to the castle by his wrist.

 

Ignis didn’t resist though his mind was screaming like a guard trying to sound an alarm. Cleaned up meant clothes off. Would Ardyn leave the human servants to do it or would he be doing it himself this time. Had he already seen him naked? They both needed cleaning up, so was Ardyn going to get naked with him. He felt a lump rising in his throat.

Ardyn could feel Ingis’ pulse doing a rapid tap-dance against his palm. He sensed fear but also something sweeter. Ardyn glanced back at Ignis and gave him a seductive grin. Ignis didn’t shut his face down in time and Ardyn saw a flash of attraction directed back at him. He looked straight ahead again and smiled to himself. So he was to Ignis’ tastes at least physically. That was nice to know. He mentally shook himself. That was ‘useful’ to know. Just because he wanted to seduce Ignis didn’t mean he cared deeply for him. Sure he cared about him staying alive but that was because he needed Ignis alive. He wanted Ignis and his vow but that was because he wanted victory over Ignis. This was a conquest not a romance.

 

Ignis realised he was not being lead back to the tower. Well the bath tub wouldn’t have fit both of them in it if that was Ardyn’s intention. It turned out it was Ardyn’s intention because Ignis found himself pulled into what was clearly a changing room. The palace had a communal baths so Ignis was familiar with the set up. This was a smaller affair possibly there were other similar ones in different parts of the castle. At the end of the room he could see steam seeping under the edge of the door into the bathing room itself. Clearly it was either heated or they had pumped up water from a natural hot spring. Ardyn switched their positions so he was blocking Ingis’ escape back into the corridor and started tugging on his clothes.

“Off. All of it.” Ardyn instructed him.

Ignis knew what he was supposed to do but he was reluctant to strip in front of Ardyn.

Ardyn clicked his tongue in irritation, “Come on I’ve already seen you naked.” It was a lie as he had restrained himself from peaking before but Ignis didn’t know that.

Ignis flushed, “I’ll do it without your help, thank you.” He managed in his best stern voice and Ardyn let go completely.

He turned his back on Ardyn so he wouldn’t have to look at the smug satisfaction on the man’s face.

 

He managed to get out of the clothing though the pants were a little bit of a struggle because of how they clung to him. He could feel Ardyn’s eyes on him and was about to tell him not to stare when the tension in the air dropped. Ignis turned his head slightly to see Ardyn was frowning at the door.

“You go ahead. I’ll only be a moment. Clean yourself up using the water pump, bucket and soap before you get in the main bath.” Ardyn told him before darting out of the room.

Ignis decided it wasn’t worth the effort trying to get back into those pants. How anyone had got them on him while he was out cold he didn’t know. Seeing as he had no intentions to escape naked into the forest there wasn't much point attempting anything. That said he would dash his modesty and try it if he had something to defend himself with. If he could get his weapons and a proper control charm he wouldn’t care who saw him. He sighed and decided to try to enjoy the bath while he could without Ardyn’s company. He definitely wanted to get the blood off him that had soaked through the pathetic excuse for a shirt he’d been in. The blood hadn’t even been that damp and yet it had still gone straight through.

 

Ignis went into the bathing room and then quickly stepped out again. He removed his fogged up glasses and put them carefully on a high shelf so they wouldn’t get damaged. He then walked back into the bathing room. The heated bath was quite large and there were actually several wash stations along the far wall. The room was tiled with a mosaic based on the night sky. Ignis realised on closer inspection that it wasn’t just painted stone and ceramic but also real gemstones and marble. He knelt down by one of the water pumps and filled a bucket with warm water. Probably the water was getting warmed in the pipes as it ran into the room. This must have taken a lot of work to plan out but it worked. Ignis poured some of the water over himself to get the worst of the blood off. Then he used the soap to make a lather in his hands. It had a slightly floral scent but nothing too over powering.  
He put the soap down worked the light lather over his body – he hadn’t wanted to get the soap bloody by using it directly. He rinsed off and repeated a few times – making sure his hands were clean before he picked up the soap again – until he felt sure that he was clean enough to get in the main bath. There was a seat like section running around the inside of the bath that also functioned as a step. He eased himself into the water and sat down. The water came up to his armpits and was rather soothing. He took in the symbols on the floor of the bath itself and smiled. So this was a relaxation bath in more ways than one. He also noticed healing runes. His shoulder had still been feeling some pain from where Prompto had accidentally shot him but now it felt fine.

 

Meanwhile Ardyn had left the changing room because he sensed Ravus nearby. He wanted some answers as to why Ignis had been able to get as far as he did. Surely someone should have noticed a human heading out of the castle.

“Ravus.” He called out to him as he approached. Ardyn realised Ravus looked and smelt slightly scorched. “What happened to you? And also I thought you were watching our ‘guest’ which is why I went ‘hunting’.”

Ravus’ face became more grumpy – which was saying something seeing as he had already looked like he could sour milk with his stare, “What happened to me is exactly why I couldn’t keep tract of him. Someone went mad and summoned a bloody fire demon… INSIDE...” he took a calming breath, “Inside their bedroom in the East Wing. There is a lot of damage but it could have been worse. The bugger responsible tried to flee but didn’t make it far. Luckily no one was killed but people got hurt, some quite badly. Luna is tending to them now. She prevented the floors from collapsing further and helped get people out of harms way. Me and Aranea took care of the demon while everyone else either helped Luna or tried to put out the raging fire that got set off.”

“Aranea could have handled a fire demon by herself I’m sure.” Ardyn pouted but understood now why no one had noticed a human leave. “Well it isn’t like you would have known it was our ‘guest’ anyway.” Ardyn showed Ravus the makeshift control charm.

Ravus rolled his eyes, “Oh for fucks sake.” he huffed and dispelled the magic on the charm, “That is what you get for keeping all that hunter stuff lying around.”

“Honestly I didn’t know he was able to make charms, let alone with such limited resources.” Ardyn shrugged pocketing the bracelet again.

Ravus shook his head, “You would pick the most dangerous ‘guest’ to bring home.”  
Ardyn smirked, “Not the most dangerous.”  
Ravus pointed a finger warningly at Ardyn, “Don’t you dare.”  
It was Ardyn’s turn to roll his eyes, “Pft come on now Ravus you both know that isn’t going happen. No way would I be able to restrain myself in front of Regis… As for the younger version he’d ruin everything.”

Ravus sighed, “Just be careful Ardyn. We clearly don’t know enough about our ‘guest’.”

Ardyn gave small nod, “Will do. Now if will excuse me I need a bath.”

Ravus looked Ardyn up and down, “Indeed. I’m sure you’d smell worse but I have brimstone dust stuck up my nose.”

 

They two parted ways and Ardyn returned to the changing room. He could sense Ignis was in the bathing room but he opened the door just to double check. Ignis was indeed sitting in the bath glaring daggers at him. Ignis had been watching the door wondering when the man would come barging in. So he had not been surprised to see Ardyn appear. If it had been someone else he would have looked away feeling rude about glaring. Ardyn shut the door again and chuckled as he undressed himself. So Ignis had been trying to compose himself in his absence. He’d have to do something about that.  
Ignis had decided that while bringing up the subject of leaving was a bad idea, he couldn’t just let the vampire walk all over him. He needed to test things and find out what the ‘rules’ were to this game Ardyn was playing with him. So far he knew trying to escape wasn’t as bad as bringing up getting returned to Noctis. Maybe it was because of how Ardyn felt about Noctis or how confident Ardyn was that he could catch Ignis before he could get away. Or maybe Ignis almost falling had kept the madness away. Like when Ardyn had stopped before when he’d said no. So he could say ‘no’ at least. He could refuse things. Though to what extent he wasn’t sure. He really hoped that Ardyn’s triggers weren’t just random. He prayed there was a pattern to them. If he could learn how to deal with Ardyn then maybe he could gain the control over the situation and use it to his benefit. He just hoped that he would be able to remain logical and not let his heart get snatched while playing this dangerous game. Of course he wasn’t exactly going to stop trying to escape either. If he thought he might be able to get away he would try.

 

Ardyn opened the door to the bathing room again and this time entered in all his naked glory. Ignis tried not to stare and wondered if he could get away with hiding a stare behind a glare. He decided he could and took in Ardyn properly. The smug bastard was grinning at him. Ardyn was not exactly a young man in appearance but he wasn’t out of shape. He certainly looked like he had been a Prince of the Lucian Crown line. They always were made to go through so much training. Ignis had seen both Regis and Noctis naked – Regis enjoyed meetings in the communal baths when appropriate. While Ardyn’s body had its own uniqueness, it still had that similar look of being trained. There were also scars on the vampire’s body though if they were from when he was human or just very bad wounds from after he was turned, Ignis could not be sure. He knew vampires could get scars – though the injury itself would heal even if it took many years; with a few exceptions. However something told him most of them had been from when he was cast out. Ardyn looked younger than Regis but perhaps not by much. Ignis had always liked older men though. Especially older men with trained but not overly muscular bodies. Not that he didn’t appreciate that his friends were handsome but he did like older men more. He would never admit to Noctis that he had a crush on the King. He would take that one to his grave. If Regis had realised anything he had politely ignored it. Which Ignis was thankful for because he did not intend to act on his crush.

Now there was a much, much older man who wanted Ignis to look at him. Ignis wished that Ardyn had been one of those ‘pretty’ vampires and not the older man type. It would make it so much easier to control himself.

 

Ardyn went to clean himself off at one of the water pumps. He could feel Ignis’ eyes on him. He didn’t care that Ignis was glaring because he knew as well as Ignis did that there was attraction. It didn’t mean that seduction would be easy – he was sure once Ignis knew what he was after the game would evolve – but at least it got them over a hurdle. Ardyn was confident in his charm being more than enough to whoo even those who were not moved by his appearance but he had to admit being found attractive stroked his ego. He needed more rinse and repeats to clean himself off properly than Ignis had but he could also work faster. He was a vampire after all. Clean he boldly got into the bath and sat right next to Ignis, on his left side, putting an arm around his shoulders. Ignis tried to move away but Ardyn held onto him.

“Oh don’t be that way. At least let us marvel in each others bodies. We can do that at least can’t we? We aren’t bad looking men us two. Tell me where did you get his scar.” Ardyn lightly ran his finger across a scar on Ignis’ left side that ran in a diagonal line across several ribs.

Ignis tensed then relaxed as he calmly focused on the question instead of the prodding, “Training with Gladio. We got in an argument and the fight got too heated. He has one too on his collar bone.” Ignis looked over all of Ardyn’s scars and picked out one that looked different to the others, “This one.” He allowed himself to touch Ardyn. He thought about this as a lesson not as something potentially sexual. So long as he thought about it like that he could keep his cool. The scar looked like a blade had cleaved at an angle into his right shoulder down partly into his pectoral. Something had tried to cut him half diagonally as he had seen the scar continue on his back also to about the same level. Ignis felt it would be a safe one to ask about as it must have been made after he was turned.

Ardyn smiled, “It was before I developed the power to Mist. If I had sooner perhaps I could have saved myself a scar but anyway… I was determined to make myself stronger as a vampire. So I started summoning demons to fight. I got a bit carried away one time and summoned something I couldn’t handle. It would have cleaved me in two if Ravus hadn’t helped me stop its blade. Then his mother shows up and boy was she angry. She helps us kill the demon and then heals me up as best she can with her daughter’s help. Even vampires can’t heal everything. It took me a couple of years to be able to use my arm properly again but then at least I didn’t get cut by a holy blade.”

  
Ignis winced knowing Ardyn was referring to Regis slicing off Ravus’ arm. He decided not to comment on it and instead showed his knowledge on vampire abilities, “Enough time must have passed now for all the scaring to be gone but the remaining mark on your skin. I’ve always wondered why vampire skin does that...”

Ardyn raised his eyebrows, “Yes you are right it is healed and I rarely get so badly hurt any more. Not long after I did end up getting the Mist ability. Maybe the injury had something to do with it. Vampire gifts can be so… arbitrary. Just as I hear certain human ones are. As for the marks left on our skin… I like to think it is some part of our subconscious wishing to leave warnings behind. These wounds remind us of important lessons. If they were not to exist then maybe with our long lives we would forget to think about the consequences of certain actions. Don’t you look at your scars and think ‘if only’?”

Ignis did do that. If only he hadn’t gotten in that argument with Gladio – then maybe he wouldn’t have been haunted by nightmares of killing Gladio or being killed by him for several years. If only he had been a little faster he could have not had his leg gouged on the horn of a bull like demon. He felt that way about scars he saw on his friends too that he felt he could have prevented. If only he’d realised sooner that Noctis and Prompto had snuck out to go to the night market. If he’d caught up with them sooner then Prompto wouldn’t have been stabbed protecting Noctis from a mugger. Prompto had the scar but Noctis had suffered because of that incident too. Ignis wished he could have saved them both the suffering. Ignis had many ‘if only’ and some of them didn’t have physical scars. His mind retained pretty much everything. He wondered if he had the long life of a vampire would he start forgetting those only mental ones or not.

Ardyn lightly tapped the frown between Ingis’ eyebrows, “I’m guess you are thinking about ‘if only’ that don’t have visible scars. If they run deep enough I think they can linger forever. Also I suppose there are those who could forget how they got a scar. But I made you think for a moment didn’t I… about the possibility that our skin is connected to our subconscious. Of course it could just be some sort of curse because the divine would hate it for vampires to be able to completely avoid blemishes the way they can.” Honestly Ardyn was glad to have physical reminders to go with his emotional ones. However he was probably more accurate with his divine curse guess.

 

Ignis knew that Divine beings could never be given a lasting injury of any form. Where as Demons could be. He also knew that both could be destroyed but could also be reborn. It was a good thing they usually existed on different plains of existence because there were some seriously dangerous ones in both categories.  
Ignis snapped out of his thoughts as Ardyn started running his hand over his skin again.

“Now that we have wrapped up that discussion lets get back to stories.” Ardyn practically purred.

Ignis was sure Ardyn’s hand was getting far too low on his abdomen for his liking – even if he did have some scars near his navel.

Luckily he was saved by a woman practically bursting into the room. A very naked, very beautiful woman with long silvery hair. She was giving Ardyn a dirty look.

Ardyn was annoyed by the intrusion, “Aranea we are busy in here. Go bathe somewhere else.”

Aranea snorted, “Shove it Ardyn and stop fondling your pet hunter. While you have been mucking about I’ve been trying to help with the clean up of the East Wing.” She went to wash herself off. There definitely was dirt and soot clinging to parts of her body that must have not been covered by clothing.

Ardyn rolled his eyes but did take his hand – and arm – off Ignis. He sat grumpily next to him, “Oh and I’m sure you still left in the middle of it.”  
Aranea huffed, “I defeated a demon… well helped defeat a demon. Why should I have to help all the way through clean up when plenty of vampires are on hand. The pure bloods and humans are going to have to take over soon though. Dawn is approaching. So I really do think I’ve done my share.”

  
Ignis presumed she must have been one of the figures he had seen in the room fighting the demon then. The warp porthole had been so wiggly he hadn’t been able to make out any real details. Mostly because it had been a rush job using only his magic energy and the correct symbols. He held back from asking if anyone got hurt. He still felt a little guilty for not rushing over there and helping out.

Aranea got into into the bath and sat opposite them. She had a slightly mischievous grin on her face now making her seem younger, “Oh you won’t believe how we defeated the demon though.”  
Ardyn raised his eyebrows and Ignis tensed.  
“Go on I’d love to hear...” Ardyn said casting a glance at Ignis. Why was he stressing out suddenly now? Oh well could be interesting.

Aranea raised her hands in a way that made her boobs jiggle slightly. Ignis may have found it comical but really respected how comfortable the woman was around him and Ardyn. She reminded him of Cindy, who was another forward thinking woman who didn’t let the pressures of society change her opinion. Of course Aranea was a vampire woman and didn’t know about the fact mixed bathing was now seen as an ‘invitation to sins of the flesh’. Though he bet if he told her she would laugh. She looked like she would find that funny.

 

How had it came to be that men and women couldn’t casually bathe together? Oh yeh, some bloody lunatic had written a book saying how it was immoral and incited indecent sexual behaviour. So men and women should bathe separately. Fool had clearly forgotten men could be attracted to men and women to women. Or that people shouldn’t be grouped by just their bodily appearance. Though he was sure the sex obsessed bastard would write something about those facts next. Sadly as stupid as it all was some people had caught on to the idea and it had spread mostly due to how rudely those who were still mixed communal bathing were spoken about by those who weren’t.

Sure there were risks of perverts when it came to mixed baths but they were usually caught and kicked out. Also perverts were still a risk when it came to divided communal bathing. Then there were the times peoples' bodies reacted without their brain’s consent. Baths already had a rule for that. In that situation you were to look down and put your hands over the problem in a relaxed position so that people knew you were just having an involuntary moment. People would ignore you and go about their day while you took a moment to calm down. Seeing as you weren’t looking at anyone there was less risk of a misunderstanding. Again those things could happen even in separated baths.

Regis had tried to ignore the issue hoping people would see sense but nope. Probably because one of the insinuations was that vampires had invented mixed bathing and that if you continued to bathe in such a way you were no better than those blood sucking beasts. Ignis thought it was pretty harsh to call all Vampires beasts but then he knew stuff about vampires that he shouldn’t. Regis had given in and let the people have their separate baths. Hoping they would realise that they were being silly. Still it was the people’s right to chose. He didn’t know why they were trying to force their choice on everyone else. He had tried for there still to be some mixed baths but the people had kicked up enough of a fuss about vampire connection that Regis had to let the thought go. He had to stop the mixed bathing in the palace too in case some gossip blabbed and got Regis in real hot water.

 

All this passed through Ignis’ mind summed up in a simple ‘It is nice to be in a mixed bath again and if I ever find the person who caused it to become a ‘sin’ I’ll shove their book so far up their ass they choked on it’.

 

Aranea continued, “Well me and Ravus are fighting the fire demon and some other people are trying use ice magic to put out the fire but the Demon is just spewing out more. I’m thinking we need to put the demon out but it is a strong one and we are doing about all we can with our ice not to be burnt to ash. Then there is this wooshing noise.” Aranea paused for effect, “And BAM!” Aranea slapped her hand down on the water and splashed Ardyn in the face. She didn’t apologise and just kept going, “This ball of Ice Magic energy slams into Ravus’ sword and its like he’s become Shiva’s personal knight. He looked absolutely terrified for a moment.” Aranea laughed, it was fun embarrassing Ravus.

“Did he now...” Ardyn had noticed Ignis sliding deeper into the water. What was wrong? He hadn’t freaked out about a woman being the bath with them. He had heard that humans outside of the castle had denounced mixed bathing recently, from another vampire who liked to try their luck seducing town folk. Clearly Ignis didn’t share the 'it's a sin' sentiment.

Aranea gave a nod before frowning slightly at Ingis. She’d been too engrossed telling her story to really notice but something sure was up with the hunter. He looked troubled over something. Maybe being in a bath with two vampires was too much for him. She shook her head, “Anyway shock didn’t last long and he starts hacking away at the demon, quenching its fire. I helped finish it off but I guess Ravus did most the work. That said he was the one who got empowered with the mighty power of Shiva. Ravus has always been good with ice but I wonder who had the brains to throw an enhancement spell. Everyone was a bit all over the place. Haven’t had an incident in a while. Think people have gotten complacent.” She watched Ingis sink further. It had been a slow decent but his lips were now touching the water.

She could sense he had the ability to use magic. She grinned, “Yes I do wonder who could have made such a perfectly crafted ice enhance spell and thrown it at the angle it would have had to travel to hit Ravus’ sword.”

Her praising made Ignis ears turn red. He really wanted to boast but at the same time he didn’t want Ardyn to find out.  
Aranea lent forwards, “It was you wasn’t it… bet he has you holed up in that collection room of him. You would have had the right sort of line of sight but that is one hell of a throw for even a magic powered human.”

Ah the jig was up, thought Ignis.

Ardyn raised his eyebrows, “You continue to surprise me Ignis.”

Ignis couldn’t take it, “Didn’tthrowitusedawarphole.” he half mumbled into the water before submerging himself completely.

“Ignis?!” Ardyn called out both as a question to what he had said and out of concern for his ‘pet’ now attempting to drown himself. Ardyn made to reach to pull him up but Aranea shook her head.

“Leave him. He’ll come up for air.” She instructed.

Ardyn wasn’t too sure about that but he was curious as to how long Ingis could hold his breath. He’d be able to sense if he really was in danger of drowning.


	11. Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn gets a real surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would have this updated sooner but when I went on spotify to find some new music to listen to while I worked, Spotify recommended 'Blindfold' by Sleeping Wolf. As I listened I realised it fit Ardyn and Ignis really well. I listened to it seeing the song as being from Ignis' perspective. I thought about making a GMV but I don't have the song or game clips to use. But I really wanted to share how I felt about this track. I even considered doing a song fic - still might do at some point - but decided to do some art instead... So yeh on top of a busy day yesterday I then didn't write anything because I was listening to the song on repeat while drawing. While the picture and song aren't exactly about this particular fic there is vampireish aspects to the piece and I figured if you are here because you are an ArdynxIgnis fan you might like it.
> 
> Here is the song with lyrics on youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3Y_qh5sRHM  
> View my picture here on DA: http://fav.me/dbib6uo  
> Or here on Tumblr: https://himepastuchnsfw.tumblr.com/post/163629911132/so-i-was-supposed-to-be-writing-more-of-my-fanfics

It turned out Ignis could hold his breath for longer than expected. He had slid into a sitting position on the bottom of the bath. He had let out just enough air and curled up on himself enough, he wasn’t really having to fight buoyancy. His heart rate slowed down as he meditated under the water. He had been trained in surviving all sorts of things. To be part of the Prince’s personal guard he had to be ready for anything. He’d been trained from a young age. Pretty much ever since he had been taken to the Palace. He was to be Noctis’ advisor; the intellect, to Gladio’s strength and Prompto’s heart. The balanced each other out and acted as pillars of support for the Prince. Now that balance would be off. He trusted his friends to be capable but he still worried.

He thought over night’s events. He’d made a mess of an escape; been too hasty. Usually he was more careful but Ardyn put his heart on edge. He wondered if Ardyn went off the deep end if he would end up summoning a demon too. Ardyn already had experience in summoning them. With his level of power he could summon something truly terrifying and much worse than the fire demon from before. Even though he hadn’t been able to get away, he was glad he helped. He now knew who exactly he had helped. So Ravus had been the figure in white and Aranea the one in black, he thought to himself. He wondered if he would end up meeting Ravus while trapped in this castle. Would the vampire would remember him?

Finally lungs burning, he needed air and stood up. He gasped for air once his head fully broke the water. Stood in the bath the water still managed to be submerged to just above his hips. He put his hands on his hips and regulated his breathing for a moment to help it return to normal.

Ardyn and Aranea had been just relaxing in silence. Though both had been keeping tabs on Ignis on the off change he had started drowning.

Ardyn smiled letting his eyes wander up and down the back of Ignis’ body; which he had a good view of now Ignis had stood up. “So are you going to repeat what you mumbled? We have been left waiting long enough.” Ardyn of course was impressed. He supposed it might be standard Crownsguard level stuff now but Ignis did seem to have a wide range of talents.

 

Ignis glanced over his shoulder at Ardyn then back at the expectant expression on Aranea’s face. He sighed, “I said, that I didn’t throw the spell. I don’t have the sort of strength and vision to pull off something like that.”  
If Gladio and Prompto had been around he would have made the spell and gotten Prompto to tell Gladio where to throw it. He had worked on such passes with them. Gladio had to get use to handling Ignis’ spells without setting them off. It took syncing. Then Gladio and Prompto had to figure out a good method of accurate directions. Pulling off such a move was pretty hard and they still couldn’t always pull it off. Still when the three of them got it just right it was stunning.

Ignis continued, “Also that I used a warp hole.”

“What?!” Ardyn stood up so fast he almost slipped – which was pretty embarrassing for a vampire.

Aranea let out a low whistle, “Where did you find this hunter Ardyn and where can we get more of them. We need elite skill like that. Though if we had to manipulate their minds all the time it would be pretty pointless.” She shook her head, “No hunters going to help vampires willingly… oh well except your little pet here.”

Ignis flushed, “Lady Aranea was it? I just can’t standby and let people get hurt. It felt wrong to do nothing. Besides there are humans as well as vampires in this castle. So even if I did hate vampire I would have helped.” Ignis bowed his head slightly, “I am only sorry that I did not do more to help but I…” He wanted to say ‘wanted to return to someone’ but wasn’t sure how Ardyn would take mention of him wanting to leave.

Ardyn clenched his fists but didn’t say anything. Ignis could open warp portholes. That was a concern. What if he could travel through them. That was a rare thing for humans to be able to do. Then again if Ignis could do such things he’d need more than a control charm and something to write with, to make one on anything without an opening looking at where he wanted to be. That being said the tower had small windows but through some you could look out into the forest; yet Ignis hadn’t just warped into the trees from the tower. He relaxed; it was most likely Ignis either couldn’t warp himself far or not at all.

 

Both Ignis and Ardyn were startled when Aranea burst out laughing. She been staring at Ignis wondering if he was being serious.  
It was too funny, “More to help, you say.” She her face had gone slightly red when Ignis had called her ‘Lady Aranea’ and a little of it lingered, “You are joking right? You helped plenty. Especially for someone in your position.” She stood up and shook her head, “On top of it all implying you don’t hate vampires... You are weird for a hunter. Well I think it we should all get out before we wrinkle up.”  
She got out of the bath feeling amused. The world was being flipped upside down. Ardyn who usually tortured and killed hunters, had brought one home and was flirting with them. Said hunter claimed not to hate vampires and tried to help instead of just trying to escape. She had judged from the tension that had been in the air for a moment that Ignis had tried to escape. He’d wasted time to send them a spell that had helped them greatly. She had heard the servants calling Ignis a gentleman hunter. She smirked feeling they were right to call him that.

Ardyn decided that Aranea was right about bath time being over. He got out and gestured for Ignis to follow; which he did. It wasn’t like Ignis really had a choice and he too felt he had done enough soaking. The three of them dried of in silence and got dressed. A human servant had come by at some point and changed their clothes for clean ones. Ignis wondered if they just randomly checked or if Ardyn had informed one of them they would be bathing. The truth was that Aranea had informed her personal slaves that she was going to have a bath and they had decided to deal with the other clothes as well seeing as they were there. Servants did check on the bath while doing rounds as the vampires didn’t always tell them their intentions. Of course vampires who did forget usually just walked back to their room in a bath robe – there were a few of them for anyone’s use. Someone would get to their dirty clothes eventually.

Ignis fond the clothes set out for himself a little more practical than the last lot. Clearly the servants hadn’t known exactly what to dress him in but had tried. They had gone for something half way between Ardyn’s taste in fashion and something suitable for an active servant. At least his nipples weren’t showing but he felt he rather looked like a personal attendant – Ardyn’s personal attendant. Some of the colours in the clothing were dimmer version of the ones in Ardyn’s. This all got more laughter out of Aranea. Ignis put on his glasses and tried to ignore her amusement and Ardyn’s over appreciation. He definitely seemed approve of the outfit even if it wasn’t the clingy, transparent, ‘come bite me’ look from before.

 

Aranea yawned, “Well this has been quite the night. Don’t stay up all day.” She headed off on her own way with a slight wave. She just wanted to eat and rest now. She really felt they needed more help around the castle for instances like this. They were rare but still, they should be prepared and not make her have to do so much work herself. What if she got exhausted and another incident happened. Maybe things would change if Luna could convince the others that it was time to rejoin with the Lucian Crown.

Ardyn took Ignis back up to the tower. Dawn sunlight was leaking into the room where Ignis had left the curtains pulled back and the hole he had accidentally made when he made the charm. Ardyn stayed at the door and Ignis contemplated if he should at least close the curtains. Ardyn would be fine if he stayed in the shadows and there were still plenty of those with how small the windows were. Knowing Ardyn, probably only direct light would hurt him and there were only thin beams of that. Yet Ardyn didn’t come into the room. Ignis turned to face him and followed his gaze. He saw Ardyn look at the soot markings around the window and the dried blood markings on the floor. He seemed to tense up more at the blood.  
Ignis’ eyes widened as he looked at Ardyn. The vampire had been out killing other vampires but probably hadn’t fed from them. Had Ardyn fed at all other than little bit he’d gotten from Ignis’ lips.

 

“Well then back safe. I need to get some beauty sleep.” Ardyn started to leave. He was hungry and he wanted to feed on Ignis. He’d intended to feed on Ignis. However surely the human was more tired than he looked. Using all that magic. Also while he had control enough not to bite Ignis, he didn’t think he would have much control over things he might do to Ingis if he did bite him.

Ignis wasn’t sure what to do or say. He was being left alone again. Ardyn’s body language had reminded Ignis of Noctis when the Prince had gotten in a fight with Prompto. They’d made up after Ignis had got them to talk it out and given them treats. Ignis cursed the part of him that wanted to take care of people. He took a deep breath. It was okay, he could play the game. It was just about who was catching who. Maybe he could entrap the dangerous vampire in his own web.

 

He rushed to the door and opened it, “Ardyn wait.”

Ardyn froze at the top of the stairs and looked back at Ignis confused.

“You could have gotten mad when you found me… but you didn’t and you stopped before when I asked you to. I don’t like you and… I want to leave but you have been helping clear the way for Noct most the night. Also when you helped cool the oatcakes.” Ignis looked away shyly – it was only partly an act. He was just making things a little more over the top than his natural reactions might be.  
“I’m grateful so please...” He extended his arm wrist up in offering. He’d read in a book somewhere. That to offer a vampire your blood willingly you made such a gesture.

Ardyn’s eyes went wide and he was suddenly on one knee before Ignis. He took Ignis’ hand carefully in his and pressed his lips to Ignis’ pulse. He felt it flutter under his lips.

“Oh what you do to me.” Ardyn said softly, looking up at Ignis’ flushed face. Despite his concerns he couldn’t bare to refuse this offering. He took hold of Ignis’ arm lightly with his free hand to support it. Then taking a steadying breathe opened his mouth bit down on Ignis’ pulse.

 

Ignis winced but soon enough the enzymes in Ardyn’s saliva numbed the pain. He could feel Ardyn pulling him in. Like he was a siren to the blood in Ignis’ body. His training meant he should be use to this. However while he’d felt his blood being drawn out of him before. It had been by de-fanged vampires through cuts made by blades. Sure it could prepare you for some of what to expect but clearly the vampire’s fangs were not just cutting tools but lightening rods for blood; and Ignis’ body was a storm. He was sure he could feel himself inside of Ardyn, as if Ardyn was becoming an extension of himself as his blood filled him. Ignis swayed and had to grab hold of the doorway to keep himself upright. He wondered if he should tell Ardyn to stop but it felt so good.

Ardyn knew he had to be careful but Ignis tasted wonderful. This was so much better than the meagre tastes he had gotten before. He want to pull more of Ignis into him and feel the brilliance of Ignis’ life force caress him more. Did Ignis even know what he was doing? Ardyn could feel Ignis’ being dance inside him. It was reaching out to fill him like a rapidly growing root system wanting to fill every part of the rich soil it had been provided.

 

Ignis’ felt like the world had narrowed down to his blood and that his mind was able to follow along its path ways into Ardyn.  
Ardyn suddenly released Ignis’ wrist, his eyes wide with surprise. He caught Ignis as the sudden jerk reaction that had gone with Ardyn’s release of Ignis’ wrist, had put Ignis off balance. Ignis didn’t have the strength to keep hold of the door and had fallen onto Ardyn. While Ardyn had caught Ignis he was still reeling from what had happened. He looked down at Ignis.

Ignis’ eyes were closed and he was panting slightly but from the way his eyelids fluttered he wasn’t completely out. He was just too drained. Ardyn had taken more than he should of. Certainly not enough to endanger Ignis’ life but more than was recommended for someone who had just used so much magic. At least Ignis was a magic user as it generally boosted the natural healing processes of the body – such as blood regeneration. It would have been possibly dangerous for a none magic user to lose so much. His wrist was already healing due to how vampire magic worked. Once the vampire removed their mouth from a wound it usually started to heal on its own unless kept open with dark energy – that was for bleeding people out. Still the amount of blood wasn’t the real problem.

Ignis’ mind had resonated inside of Ardyn. It was possible through blood magic to create a link with another’s mind. However it was usually only vampires who could do it by giving a human blood or exchanging blood with each other. Perhaps it was because of how resistant Ignis was or maybe he had done meditative training. Ardyn hadn’t put up any walls on his own mind because he’d never considered the possibility of a human intruding on his mind. Really given that Ignis was full of surprises, he should have taken precautions. Still he didn’t think Ignis had knowingly done it. Better to keep it to himself for now and remember to put up some sort of barrier if he properly fed again.

 

At least the shock had distracted him from his libido. He scooped Ignis up into his arms, “I think it is high time for bed. Thank you for the meal.”  
Ignis shuddered and managed to open his eyes slightly, “Ardyn… what was...”

“Shh my dear.” Ardyn quieted Ignis by kissing him.  
Ardyn managed to dash across to the bed without getting too much light on him. He felt invigorated but at the same time he felt like he could go for a nap. Ignis’ blood had given him a buzz and at the same time he was pleasantly full. At least as a vampire he could go rest and still feel the buzz later when he woke up. He carefully licked away the drying blood on Ignis’ wrist. It wouldn’t reopen to him unless he bit it again. It looked like it would heal fine. He tucked Ignis into the bed deciding trying to undress Ignis even a little might wake up his urges too much right now.

Ignis did look as if he might try to get back up out of the bed but quickly gave up and let sleep claim him. Ignis wanted to understand what had happened when Ardyn fed on him but it looked like the vampire wasn’t going to tell him. He didn’t have the energy to demand anything.

Ardyn exited the room, glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping figure. He had really not been expecting Ignis to willingly feed him. He had even known the right gesture. He wondered if Ignis was trying to seduce him back. Ardyn smirked, this was going to be a lot of fun. He headed for his own room and tried to ignore the slightly warmer feeling in his heart.


	12. In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis talks with Luna and Ignis has an erotic dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a sex scene you have been warned  
> (edit: added some more info and fixed some phrasing in the section where Luna and Noctis are talking about killing vs overly cruel killing. How everything will be judged in the end is something I'm going to tackle in another fic in this serise)
> 
> As there are a lot of different ways someone can gain control of another in this AU I've made a list in the end notes.  
> I'm took a while with this chapter because I wanted to avoid plot holes and keep changing my mind about how things are going to progress.
> 
> Oh and a little more about the world itself. It is sort of a mash up of different time periods the latest probably being around the Victorian era. As it is a mix some things will be from older time periods and other things from more modern ones. However there are no electronics at all. So no TVs, Radios or cars. They are however starting to touch on steam power. Magic is used for a lot of things so they haven't really had as much pressure to advance technology. Though magic isn't exactly a common skill (it usually requires some natural talent and an education/training in it. But people with perseverance can be self taught or have no natural talent.) while not everyone can people will travel to seek assistance from a magic user or ask for one to come to them. The richer people can afford witch lights which are safer to use magical lighting than oil lighting but there are traveling magic users who are trying help convert all towns and villages to witch light for free.

As dawn came Noctis and his friends set up camp. Gladio set up the temporary wards just in case pure blood came after them. Even though they hadn’t seen a single vampire all night, there could still be a chance they might try a day attack. Gladio wished they could avoid having to use the wards in the daytime as so far they hadn’t ran into any pure bloods but it was better to be safe than sorry. They could have taken watches while Noctis slept but that would wear them out faster. Especially now their number was one less.  
They had picked a spot just off one of the larger paths through the forest. Presumably the path had been used by wagons as a road of sorts. It was a little over grown but had less tree cover. The spot itself was a small clearing with a partly overgrown circle of stones in the centre, marking it as a camping spot at some point in the past.

 

Noctis got out his blanket and settled down on the ground with his chocobo curling up near him. He was eager for sleep and the other two didn’t blame him. Normal they might have teased him a little but sleep had a second purpose today; to find out more from Luna about Ignis.

Noctis worried for a moment that he may have a hard time falling asleep, he was thinking so hard about things. However he didn’t really need to worry because as soon as he head hit his jacket – which he had folded up to act like a pillow – he felt the sleep start to overtake him. Maybe it was because he’d always been rather fond of sleep or because he was extra tired still from trying to invoke Royal Command over Ardyn. He wondered if Luna would know why Ardyn hadn’t been effected.

 

Prompto watched as Cherry paced around not really settling down like the other chocobo. He went over to anxious chocobo and petted it softly, “Come on Cherry. I know you want to get Ignis back too but you need rest. Why don’t you come cuddle up near Noctis too.” He started to guide Cherry over to Noctis and Boo. Boo was a greyish white and back at the ranch Boo had the habit of sneaking up on people and making a sound similar to a ‘boo’ to get their attention. Noctis had been startled on more than one occasion but had eventually become the only one who could sense Boo coming. Regis had wanted Noct to give the chocobo a more regal name – seeing as it was to be the Prince’s personal chocobo – but ‘Boo’ had stuck. Noct defending the point by saying that Boo was always sneaking up and going boo so they were a Boo. Boo opened one of its eyes and made a sort of cooing noise directed at Cherry.

Cherry cooed in return and curled up on Noctis’ other side. The cherry coloured bird shuffled a bit and put its head on Noctis’ chest.  
Prompt smiled softly, “There you go. You help look after Noctis for Iggy okay.”

 

Gladio had decided he would have to look over their food supplies at some point. As much as he didn’t want to go through Ignis’ things, he didn’t think he’d be happy to learn they had let food go to waste.

“Hey Prompto do you think you can give me a hand with cooking later?” He’d feel better if he wasn’t just doing it himself.

Prompto looked over at Gladio and saw a hint of uncertainty in Gladio’s expression. He made his way over to the larger man and pressed his head against Gladio’s shoulder, “We’ll figure it out together.” He wasn’t just talking about cooking. He didn’t want to directly bring up how they might have to deal with more things depending on what happened with Ignis. Especially when Gladio had been so against them talking about what Ignis might be suffering through.

Gladio felt awkward because he clearly had showed some of inner worry on the surface. Still he wasn’t about to push away Prompto. He wanted to accept all the comfort Prompto would give him and he was sure if he asked the energetic blonde would do everything in his power to make Gladio feel better. Too bad Gladio didn’t want to ask for what he really wanted. He’s life was laid out for him and even if he wanted to he had concerns about getting passionate with someone given his heritage. No it was better to just leave things as friendship. Damn Prompto was alluring though and a mystery in himself with those powers of his. He had vision almost as good as a vampire.

Gladio sighed and reached round to give Prompto a half hug, “Thanks. Let’s get some rest and when we get up we’ll go through what we have to work with.”

Prompto looked up and smiled a sunny smile, “Okay buddy.”

With that they both went to try and get some sleep.

 

*

 

Noctis was in the room that belonged to neither himself of Luna entirely. It was a place they had created together to talk within dreams. It could change to reflect their moods. The room felt lest warm than usual and he wondered if it was his doing or Luna’s. It was hard to tell sometimes. He stood by the window; outside the weather was grey with clouds.  
Luna appeared wearing a semi transparent white gown; curse Prompto’s mention of paintings. Noctis really didn’t want to be horny right now. His own clothes consisted of tight black three quarter length pants and a baggy black shirt, that kept slipping off his shoulders because the string that tied up the front of it was loose.

 

Luna didn’t run straight to his arms like she usual did. She seemed weary. “Noctis I’m relieved to be able to speak to you. You were too exhausted before and I wasn’t sure my message got through.” She seemed she wanted to ask something but was holding back for the moment.

Noct frowned slightly, “I got the message but I’m not sure I got it right. So I want to confirm that Ignis is really okay… and that you… you wouldn’t just tell me that so I don’t hate you.” He pouted, “I’m not going to blame you if Ignis is hurt… Unless you commanded Ardyn to take Ignis…”

 

Luna looked slightly hurt by the suggestion, “Oh Noctis...” She approached a little then stopped. She wanted to hug him but had worries of her own, “Ingis is fine. I have my brother, Ravus, watching over the situation. I didn’t make Ardyn do anything. Though I am not fully sure what possessed him to kidnap your friend. According to Ravus, Ardyn biggest motivation is probably amusement and stealing something from you. Ravus says Ardyn has no intentions to kill Ignis and I trust my brother to keep it that way.”

Noctis thought for a moment, his expression confused, “Ravus, the guy who tried to kidnap me when I was kid… is looking out for Ignis.”

Luna smiled softly, “I am sorry about that. Ravus got carried away thinking that I wanted you brought to me when I was just excited that we had started sharing dreams. You were an adorable kid and now you are a handsome young man.” Her feelings for Noctis had evolved over the years. At first she was just happy to know the one her mother had spoken about had finally been brought into the world. When she had first started communicating with him she had seen Noctis as a kid brother. However when Noctis came of age her feelings started to change. At first it was weird having feelings for someone she had until recently only seen as a child but then she thought about how childhood friends could grow up together only later getting feelings for each other later. Noctis was no longer a child but a young man. She had still allowed him to make the first move. She had decided she would never attempt to seduce the Prince. Nocits had fallen for her and things had become different between them.

 

Noctis blushed, “Okay but I’d really like it if you could make Ardyn give Ignis back.” He didn’t think he was asking too much. Surely things would be more simple if Ardyn just gave back his friend.

Luna looked at the floor, “I’m not sure I can do that. I want to but Ardyn is a little unstable. I’m afraid of what he might do if I try to force him to return Ignis. I don’t want to have to kill one of my brother’s only friends.”

Noctis opened his mouth then closed it. He moved closer to Luna, “Luna please. Ignis is my friend. I’m scared that even if Ardyn doesn’t kill him… he might do other things.”

Luna looked at Noctis and could see tears in his eyes, “Oh Noct I want to… but… Its harder than you think… and you coming here makes things… Oh why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” She felt like she might cry herself. Noctis was asking for difficult things and had hidden things from her. Did he just want to use her to his advantage.

Noctis looked puzzled, “I thought you wanted me to come?”

Luna’s eyes widened in surprise, “What? I never asked you to come. I still haven’t convinced everyone that we should reunify.”

Noctis looked a little horror struck, “But you were always going on about unifying and then I felt your pull. I could feel you calling out to me.”

Luna felt shocked to the core, “Oh Noctis… oh no this IS my fault… Things have been so bad here lately I don’t know who to trust. I kept thinking about how nice it would be with you by my side. Us facing it all together. I must have subconsciously started to call out to you.” She put her head in her hands, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Noctis went to Luna then and wrapped his arms around her, “It is my fault too. I got too excited and didn’t think to ask you straight out about it in a dream. I should have told you my intentions. Maybe if I had then we wouldn’t have been in the forest and Ardyn wouldn’t have gotten Ignis. We’ll figure this out. I can turn back and go home but I don’t want to leave without Ignis.”

Luna turned to bury her head against Noctis’ chest. He was younger than her but his soul felt so old and comforting.

“Maybe there is a way. Maybe if I send Ignis back with Ardyn and my brother. If they travel to the castle with you as if they are envoys. I’ll still need some time to convince the others at the castle that unifying is the right thing to do but I can also use that as an excuse for not having you simply brought to the castle straight away. You’d seem understanding and willing to do things at my pace. I am sure that will help convince people to believe in what we are doing. I know it might be a lot to ask you to put up with Ardyn and Ravus though.”

Noctis let out a small laughed, the sky outside the window was brightening up, “I think I’ll be able to put up with them so long as I get to see Ignis again. I’ll talk to my friends and try to get them to warm up to the idea. Ardyn hasn’t exactly made himself out to be anything but cruel. Did you know he has been torturing hunters and turning them into zombies.”

Luna pulled back a little and sighed, “Sadly Ardyn has a deep hate towards humans and especially those connected to the Lucian Crown. I don’t have any laws against attacking free humans because of how broken relations are between our races. I can only try to protect the ones that are raised to serve us. I will have to consider if we should punish those with grievous crimes against humans once we unify. As you must also consider doing towards humans who have been equally cruel in their taking of the lives of vampires.”

While she meant intentional unnecessary cruelty against any vampire, she mostly was thinking of those who deserved the least hatred from humans. Those who had been human once and tried to continue living in the human world. They often tried to take only animal life and so would often suffer ‘rot’ - though at a slower rate than vampires that refused to kill at all. They usually never really harmed anyone – unless they went mad – but often if they were found they were killed. She wished they would just come to the castle but people could be stubborn.

She also spared a thought for the vampires who sometimes fell in love with humans and wished to bond with said human so they would not longer need to kill. So smitten they wished to court their loves at great risk to themselves rather than simply kidnap the person and see if it would work out in some safer place. Seemingly blind to the difficulty of explaining that many vampires didn’t like that they had to kill to keep themselves healthy. They often did not return from their attempted wooing and if they did they seemed deeply saddened – which of course if left to fester into darker thoughts could lead to madness. Meaning they might still end up dead.

She was well aware there was no law against vampires being slain, just as she had no law against humans outsiders being killed. The humans had every right to hunt vampires just as the vampires did them but it was the unnecessary cruelty of which she heard some were dispatched that made her heart ache. She understood that neither side could truly implore their people to stop being so violent with each other but she hoped if their sides did unify something could be done to alleviate the bitter heart aches on each side caused by these cruelties.

 

Noctis nodded slowly. He did understand that there would probably be outrage currently if she had tried to stop Ardyn’s dark activities. “I think excessive cruelty should be held accounted for in either case. I understand that hate can fuel wild fires in people. They should be helped to understand what they did was wrong. I don’t want to use the death penalty but perhaps they can be made to do something to give back and mend their hearts.”  
Luna couldn’t help smiling. Dear, sweet, pure, wise Noctis. True King of Kings he would be. She stroked his cheek, “Your heart is a bright light that will guide us all out of the dark.”

Noctis smiled back; he wanted to kiss Luna now and push her down onto the bed. However he needed to ask first, “Luna does Ardyn’s hate for the crown have something to do with why he can resist the command?”

Luna froze; she really didn’t like talking about Noct’s heritage. She knew she couldn’t really keep it from him though, “Noctis, Ardyn is a Prince of Lucian who was betrayed by his family and his people when he tried to do the very thing you are trying to do. My mother found him broken and turned him because she wanted him to see that world would one day change. She wanted him to be around to meet you. Sadly he is still too full of his hate and ideas of revenge to see you can help him achieve his original dream.” Her mother had shown Ardyn such tended kindness after he had suffered so much that he had willing been turned. However it had not been enough for him to cast aside his hate and look to the future.

 

Noctis’ eyes went wide and he felt a jolt of pain through his heart. Such an event must have twisted Ardyn into the monster he was now. That monster had Ignis. It made him more worried but maybe there was hope. Maybe if everything went smoothly and the groups did reunify, Ardyn would see the light too. There must be some sort of reasonable side to Ardyn because he could have probably killed Noct in his sleep. Sure Luna would have probably killed him if he had returned to the castle but Ardyn was so powerful he could have made an attack on the palace by now. Something kept him from going completely revenge driven. Perhaps it was his friendship to Ravus. At least he understood now why he couldn’t command Ardyn. He was another Royal.

He could see the concern on Luna’s face and kissed her softly before speaking, “You really worry too much about me hating my ancestry. What matters right now is the future. Sure I’d be lying if I didn’t feel bad but just because I share blood with those people doesn’t mean I’m not a separate person. I’m not to blame for what they did but I do disapprove of that they did. I’m happy I’m a Royal and can change things in the now. I’m not going to beat myself up and say I need to be punished for things that aren’t my fault. I want to know everything about the past. I’m sick of things being hidden. Even if the past is shameful, I need to know so I can make informed choices. Both you and my dad have been over thinking how I might feel about the past but it has just put me in more danger. So please tell me everything.” He blushed going from serious to slightly flustered, “But first can we make love.”

Luna couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. Oh how her heart sang for this young man, “Of course Noctis my King to be.”

 

*

 

Ignis woke up at some point in the day and saw that someone had set a tray of food on the table by the bed. Most of the clutter that had been on the table had been moved to other places. His glasses were next to the tray. Ah yes, Ardyn had tucked him. He shuffled out of the covers, still feeling tired. He looked at the bite mark on his wrist and flopped back against the pillows. Curse the part of him that liked taking care of people. He probably shouldn’t have let Ardyn bite him. Now he was vulnerable to his blood magic. He’d never faced off against a vampire as powerful as Ardyn on that level. He was confident in the strength of his mental resistance but blood magic effected the body as well. He might not be able to resist completely and his dreams might be open to Ardyn now.  
He looked at the tray of food and jug of water, knowing he really should eat and drink something. He needed to get his strength back and not become sick. He sat up and poured some of the water into the cup provided. What he really needed right now other than food and water, was some sort of purification. However he didn’t have any of his supplies and he couldn’t just cast divine magic directly on himself without a control charm. It was a risky thing to do anyway.

Realising his throat really was quite dry, he started to drink. Hunger was a little slower catching up to him but he reached for the fresh fruit and ate it with satisfaction. It wasn’t easy to enjoy these sorts of treats when travelling. Sure there were wild berries and plants but these were specially cultivated fruits. They couldn’t always be easily kept. They did what they could with magic but it did effect the taste. He went to pour himself some more water and was struck by a sudden thought. His brain was more awake now and he recalled a very old memory of someone making purification water. All one needed was water, a cup and the right words. It was not something he had ever been taught but he had seen it preformed enough times that he should be able to replicate it. It was worth a shot anyway.

 

While the general Crownsguard was well trained, they weren’t usually taught how to create purity or divine items. That was something for a special branch of Crownsguard Priests and Priestesses to do. They worked on making all the tools of the divine for the Crownsguard to use. Other people would sometimes seek out a Priest or Priestess for blessed items and purifications. However the most powerful items were generally created by those who also served as the Crownsguard. To become a Crownsguard Priest or Priestess one needed a high level of devotion to the Divine. Ignis had the potential to have become a fine Priest but his dedication was to Noctis. He was to be part of his personal guard. He had to know more than just divine magic. However using other magic could muddy one’s ability to use divine magic. So divine magic was put into items instead by those who used pretty much only divine magic. Ignis had still researched aspects of divine magic but he didn’t think he’d ever really be able to produce anything worthwhile with how muddied he probably was with all his other skills.

The person he recalled making the purification water was a special case too so maybe this particular spell wouldn’t be too picky. Anyway it was a simple spell that even the most basic Priest could do so he might as well try. He held the filled cup in one hand and dipped the finger of his other hand into the water. He then ran the wet finger around the edge of the cup while reciting the words of divine. The water seemed to glow for a moment and Ignis felt a little spark of power. He stared into the cup and wondered if he had really done it. If this stuff worked he’d have an extra weapon. He dipped his finger into the liquid again and set the cup down. He drew a protection symbol on his bitten wrist with the water and hissed slightly as it felt as though it was burning his skin. He looked at the slightly red mark on his skin. It had worked then. He’d made purification water. He wasn’t sure how strong it was but it seemed to work as it should. Hopefully it would work against Ardyn’s blood magic.

 

Ignis didn’t want to waste his creation as it might be useful later. He searched around the room hoping to find a safe container. He could ask for a flask or something from the servants but that might draw attention to him. Luck was on his side as he found a hunter’s slightly bashed hip-flask. He checked it was empty and washed it out with some of the regular water just in case. He then poured in the divine water. He put the flask under the bed. He didn’t think it would get found.

Feeling more self assured, Ignis finished his meal and decided to go back to sleep. He was still tired after all.

 

 

Ignis hadn’t dreamt earlier because he had been too tired but now dreams came. Ignis found himself in Regis’ office. The King was stood by the window. He turned to face Ignis with a solemn expression.

“I am disappointed in you Ignis. You said you would not leave my son’s side and yet you have given yourself to another Prince. My son is lost because of you. Lured by a sweet siren and delivered into the hands of death. You could have prevented it.”  
Regis was shaking his head and Ignis felt himself jerked backwards out of the room by an unseen force. The door closed, shutting him out before he could even try talking to Regis. Ignis banged on the door, begging for Regis to listen to him. Noctis was alright, he was trying to get back to him. He hadn’t abandoned the Prince and Noctis still had Gladio and Prompto. There was no answer and Ignis stopped trying. His heart felt like it had been ran through with his own spear.

 

He heard a familiar giggle and turned to see what looked like Noctis as a small boy disappearing behind a corner. Ignis gave chase and as in all dreams Noctis was always just out of reach. He called out trying to get the boy to wait. He knew it was illogical that Noctis had become a child again but he felt if he could just catch up with him everything would be okay. He chased Noctis into a room that should have been a dead end had the layout of the palace in his dreams been the same as the real one. However Noctis was slipping through another set of doors at the end.

Onwards Ignis pursued Noctis, through countless corridors, rooms and doors. The last set he came to were so hard to open he was surprised as to how Noctis had been able to so easily do so. When the doors finally gave, Ignis practically tumbled into the room. He was suddenly hit with the sounds and sight of music and people dancing. He was in a crowded ball room full of people dressed in many colours. Everything seemed bright and a little surreal. He spotted Noctis squeezing through between the dancers and went after him. Noctis seemed to be chasing after someone else; a figure in a white dress.

 

Progress was hard as while he tried not to bump into anyone and did his best to say ‘excuse me’, the bodies around him seemed to press in on him. Almost as if they were trying to hold him back from his goal. It was actually getting quite crushing. Then suddenly the pressure stopped and he staggered forwards a couple of steps, almost colliding with someone.

“Terribly sorry...” Ignis said as he righted himself full and looked up to see… “Ardyn.”

Ignis blinked staring as the vampire turned towards him with a slightly confused smile.

“Ignis...” ‘Dream’ Ardyn turned fully and faced him, “Is everything alright. You look flushed.”

Ignis’ mouth was slightly agape as he took in what Ardyn was wearing. It was a taffeta suit in a golden hue that brought out the colour of his eyes. There was fine embroidery all over the jacket and the cream coloured waistcoat. His shirt and stockings were white; the ruffled lace sleeves of the shirt peeking out the jacket sleeves. A creamy cravat was tied about his throat, held in place by a ruby pin. His shoes were slightly healed and matched well with the suit. His fingers were adorned with rings and there was an almost outrageously large carnation in shades that matched his hair, pinned to his jacket.

Ignis had not yet seen Ardyn wearing any truly bright colours other than some minor flourishes. He wondered if the real Ardyn had any such clothes as the ones he had dreamt up. The outfit suited him and made him look more like someone of the Royal court instead of a pompous raven. He wondered if he would be able to feel the textures of the fabric in his dream. He’d always had rather vivid ones. He realised golden eyes were watching him expectantly and recalled he had been ask a question.

 

Panic returned to him, “Ah I was looking for Noctis. He’s slipped away. He might be in danger.” Dream logic was as such Ignis hoped that in what ever the dream’s reality was that dream Ardyn would be able to help him find Noctis.

Ardyn chuckled and smiled, “Ignis, Noctis is perfectly fine.” Ardyn held his hand out to Ignis, “Come dance with me.”

Ignis considered this. He wanted to believe Ardyn. Just as he wanted to believe in the waking world that Ardyn really was helping Noct and that the Prince was not already dead. Though clearly some part of him didn’t believe everything was fine. Otherwise he wouldn’t have had that nightmare moment with Regis. Ignis had to believe that Luna was truly fond of Noctis and would raise hell if anyone hurt him. He wanted to believe that vampires weren’t innately evil and that unity could be had. However he still worried about his want to believe those things clouding his and Noct’s judgements.

 

Seeing the distress on Ignis’ face Ardyn reached out and stroked his cheek. He could be kind here in the dream. Show Ignis the softer feelings growing in his heart. Even though he had laughed about Ignis wanting to find Noctis – he had left the little Prince just fine in the real world – the panic in this ‘dream’ Ignis’ face pierced his heart.

“Noctis is fine. Please relax.” Ardyn reassured Ignis. He wondered if his concerns over Ignis wanting to get back to Noctis were fuelling this part of his dream. He wanted Ignis’ attention on him and certainly his appearance had distracted Ignis from his goal. Such were dreams. Ignis would probably run straight past him if he were chasing after Noctis in the real world.

Ardyn did feel as though there was something a little off with the dream. He dismissed the thought because surely the real Ignis couldn’t have possibly invaded his dreams. At least he didn’t think Ignis could enter even by accident. He’d put up barriers after all and chosen not to enter Ignis’. He would surely need to rest free of dream intrusions. Still part of him wished his mind had been more imaginative in Ignis’ choice of clothing. Ignis seemed to be wearing the Crownsguard outfit Ardyn had first seen him wearing, save for the coat. He wouldn’t say that it didn’t suit Ignis but he would have liked to see Ignis in something more revealing.

 

Ignis thought about his situation. If this had been real there would be no way he wouldn’t go running after Noctis. Yet this was a dream and surely he could indulge. He’d lost sight of Noctis anyway. He closed his eyes a slightly sour expression on his face and reached out to take Ardyn’s hand, “Just don’t step on my feet.” He’d never really danced with anyone before. He’d always been watching over Noctis. Sure he could hold polite conversation with people but he was more interested in making sure the Prince was happy and not causing a scene. Ignis could dance of course; he’d made sure to learn. However he’d never put it into practice. At least in a dream it hopefully wouldn’t be as embarrassing if he did mess up. Touching Ardyn’s hand he felt a strange shudder go through him. This definitely was a vivid dream as Ardyn felt so real. It couldn’t possibly be more than that could it? He’d gotten the right reaction from the purification water. Part of him also hoped that if Ardyn was trying to seduce him, he would make it clear if they were having a shared dream.

 

Ardyn smiled and lead Ingis by the hand into the next dance that was starting up. He was sure the real Ingis would never dance with him but certainly warning him not to step on his feet, seemed like something Ignis would say. Ardyn took any excuse to press his body against Ignis’ as they danced. Ignis didn’t seem to mind much and almost lent into his touch. Ignis was wonderful dancer and Ardyn wondered if such things could be said of the real Ignis. He didn’t look like he would casually take up a dance but maybe he would have learnt just to fulfil some sort of requirement.

Ignis was getting into the dancing; losing himself to the music and movements. He heard a giggle and as he spun, he caught a glimpse of two figures in a darkened corner. One he felt sure was his Prince but it was hard to tell. The figures were clearly engaged in something. Ignis blanched and almost stumbled. Anger soon raised up to replace his concern. This was a dream and clearly he was projecting the nasty little part of his heart that thought Noctis might have dragged them all out on this mission just to get with his vampire lover. He knew it was a stupid thought because he had been partly responsible for Noct’s choice to journey to the castle. However he couldn’t help thinking that perhaps Noctis had been seduced. Even if Luna did love Noctis, Ignis didn’t like the idea this mission was just for their personal love. So many could benefit from unification but what if it couldn’t be done and Noctis decided to stay and become her slave. If they just wanted to fuck couldn’t they just keep doing it dreams, instead of making this dangerous journey. He still remembered when Noctis had confessed things had gotten sexual between him and Luna in his dreams. He’d been shocked but felt as long as it didn’t really effect Noctis that it should be okay. It hadn’t seemed to really effect Noct – the Prince had always taken naps. Though Ignis had to take certain steps to make sure Noctis did keep up with his studies and didn’t escaping into dreams with Luna too often.

 

He was pulled into Ardyn’s arms and the both of them stopped dancing. Other dancers moved around them and Ignis looked up at the vampire that had kidnapped him. The handsome, golden eyed beast. ‘Damn it isn’t fair’, Ignis thought to himself. He was always holding himself back from making moves on the people he fell for even in dreams. He’d never allowed himself to dream of Regis in any erotic way as he felt that would be betraying the King and Prince. Sometimes such dreams did try to form against his wishes but Ignis always seemed to regain control of himself in those dreams. That was why being so aware in a dream didn’t seem strange to him.  
While Ignis repressed his desires even in dreams, Noctis just went ahead with them. Ardyn was looking down at him with a slightly concerned expression that was fighting against his usual smirk. ‘Dust to the winds, I’m sick of holding back’, Ignis thought as he found new determination. This was a dream; this was _his_ dream and he could love a beast here. Though he would rather they be alone.

Ardyn was suddenly aware of Ignis’ gaze on him becoming predatory. He actually loosened his grip on Ignis and took a step back. He could sense lust rolling off Ignis. Ignis stepped into Ardyn’s personal space and grabbed hold of by the front of the jacket.  
Ignis almost crushed the carnation with his hand. As he lent up to kiss Ardyn, he also pushed. Ardyn fell backwards and as he did so he realised the door to the ballroom was open. He realised then that his barrier had been forced open as well. He crashed backwards onto a bed. He and Ingis were now alone in a bedroom and Ignis was kissing him with passion. Surely this could not be the real Ignis was it? Surely the real Ignis would have never pounced him right? Or was he taking a more heavy handed approach in their ‘game’? Had Ignis known how to use blood link magic after all? Had the question Ignis had tried to get out earlier, been a ruse? How could Ignis still have so much energy?

Ignis managed to slip his tongue into Ardyn’s mouth and suddenly Ardyn didn’t care much about anything else. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Ignis. He kissed back trying to gain dominance over the situation.

 

Ignis made an appreciative sound; he was pleased that Ardyn had started kissing back. He moved his tongue carefully around Ardyn’s mouth, taking care of the fangs. Despite not wanting to cut himself on them Arydn nipped at his tongue and lips. Ignis was sure he felt a little spark of something but passed it off as excitement. He hadn’t exactly liked that Ardyn had made the real bite he had given him pleasurable but here in dreams nothing needed to be painful; unless he wanted a little pain. Ignis honestly had never thought about if he would be into pain. He’d been so busy looking after Noctis it really did seem like his own life had passed him by.  
He could feel Ardyn’s hands running along his back. He gasped into the kiss as those hands became clawed and ripped open the back of his clothing. He pulled back from the slightly bloody kiss and looked down at a smirking Ardyn.

 

“Whoopsy… I just really wanted to get you out of those clothes.” Ardyn smirked up at him but tried to give him innocent puppy dog eyes.

Ignis found himself smirking back. This was a dream so two could play at that game. He grabbed hold of the front of Ardyn’s outfit again and this time crushed the carnation. Fabric parted like paper beneath his fingers. He wondered if this was what it felt like to be Gladiolus. He remembered back when Gladio had gone through a period of being unable to control his strength. He’d broken a lot of things and would even tear his clothing trying to put it on or take it off. Ignis had been learning to sew, so he repaired the clothing where he could. Sometimes even to this day Gladio would accidentally rip something and Ignis would have to repair it. He’d tried getting Gladio to learn himself but he had a habit of snapping the tread or bending the needle. Ignis had given up in the end.

 

Ardyn was more sure now that the Ignis before him was the real Ignis. He seemed to be aware this was a dream and was manipulating it. Surely then he must have realised that the vividness of this dream meant it was a shared one. He felt his heart start to flow with repressed emotion. Did Ignis actually want him? _Really_ want him. Part of him was crying out in hope that this wasn’t all just part of their battle of wills. It cursed Ardyn for ever starting such a thing. His heart wanted to love this man. He crushed down the feelings. He was being foolish. Ignis clearly was a powerful, strong willed and dangerous human. He’d bust into Ardyn’s dreams and now was probably trying to trick him into thinking he had given in. It was a bit of a foolish play, changing so quickly. Ardyn told himself he wouldn’t fall for it. However it didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy what was happening right now.

 

Ignis ran his hands along Ardyn’s now exposed chest. The rest of their clothes seemed to melt away, until they were both completely naked. Ignis didn’t need imagination to try and picture what Ardyn looked like naked. He’d seen him well enough when they had bathed. It made everything feel more real in a way, how exact the dream Ardyn looked to his counterpart. Ignis felt a little embarrassed now. He was about to go ahead with something he’d been denying himself. Ardyn shifted beneath him forcing him to sit down on the vampires’ torso. Ignis’ breath hitched as his inner thigh was kissed. Ardyn’s hands firmly gripped his buttocks and continued kissing along his thigh towards his genitals. Ignis moaned and stifled a cry as Ardyn did what Ignis’ had been hoping he would. Ardyn’s mouth was wet and warm around his cock. Of course he reasoned that as this was a dream, Ardyn would probably conform to most of his thoughts. Though he knew it wasn’t always possible to control dreams. He could feel Ardyn’s fangs brush against his tender flesh and gripped hold of the vampire’s arms to steady himself.

 

Adryn hummed slightly and continued to suck Ignis off. Clearly Ignis appreciated what he was doing because he was making such lovely sounds. He could feel his own arousal growing. He could taste Ignis’ precum but as it was a dream his mind made the taste resemble the richness of Ignis’ blood. Ardyn had to pull back to stop himself from attempting to bring Ignis to release; he wanted to play with Ignis a little more. Besides he wasn’t sure that Ignis’ first shared dream orgasm wouldn’t jolt him awake.

Ignis made a sound of protest when Ardyn pulled away and looked down at the vampire. Ignis’ face had a quite vulnerable expression and Ardyn felt a twist in his gut. Ignis was aware that this was a shared dream right? There couldn’t possibly be a way this was an accidental intrusion. Those thoughts had come back. He chased them away again as Ignis shifted out of his grip so that he could try reciprocating what Ardyn had done to him. Ignis kissed down Ardyn’s chest as he headed towards his goal, instead of up along Ardyn’s thigh. However once he got there he imitated Ardyn’s actions.

It was Ardyn’s turn to moan and he arched back into the bed. Ignis didn’t seem like he was experienced but certainly he was a fast learner because he managed to almost exactly replicate what Ardyn had done. He’d have to teach Ignis all sorts of fun things. He shook that thought from his head. Even this was a means to an end. He couldn’t let himself get caught. He watched Ignis sucking him off and groaned at the erotic sight. He wondered what Ignis thought he tasted like. Clearly it wasn’t bad because he looked like was enjoying himself.

 

Ignis was revelling in the new experience. Everything felt so vivid. His body seemed to be sparking with energy. He hadn’t really had many erotic dreams and certainly none about someone he knew – he’d stopped those after all. So he wondered if this was what that sort of dream felt like when it was someone he knew. Or if the buzz was more to do with how he had a powerful, dangerous vampire moaning. He pulled back as Ardyn had, wanting to tease the vampire just as much as the vampire wanted to tease him. They were both hard and ready. Ignis understood the different ways they could finish off. He wasn’t sure how he wanted the dream to end though. He didn’t think he was ready for multiple rounds even in a fantasy.

 

Ardyn sat up taking hold of Ignis and nuzzled his neck. Ardyn felt even though Ignis was clearly the instigator here, that he should ask. Maybe then there would be some sign as to if Ignis knew this was a shared dream or not. Ardyn nipped at Ignis’ neck. Oh how he wanted to bite down on Ignis’ slender throat. He could do all sorts of things here to Ignis because it was a dream. He was sure Ignis’ mind would be strong enough to take it. The beast in Ardyn growled and he felt Ignis shudder in his grasp. Regaining himself he pulled back and looked Ignis in the eyes, “You know what this is right? You are giving yourself to me here?”

 

Ignis frowned slightly. The growl Ardyn had made had resonated through him, pulling at primal feelings. He couldn’t think clearly. His mind was fogged up with lust and excitement over finally allowing himself to let loose. He didn’t fully understand what Ardyn was saying; only that Ardyn was asking permission in some way. It was nice that the Ardyn in his dream was asking. Though it was probably his subconscious wanting to check that he was really okay with giving in to having a sex dream with Ardyn. He gave it thought for a moment – as much as he could anyway given his current state of mind. He would never allow such a thing to happen in real life but here in a dream. Surely it would be fine. It wasn’t like this was the real Ardyn anyway. Ignis was still confident that the purification water had worked. In truth it had but he had forged a different link with Ardyn, which the water applied to himself couldn’t effect.

“Yes. Damn it Ardyn. Just fuck me already.” Ignis felt powerful demanding such a thing. He was so tired of holding himself back. Of repressing his attractions even in dreams. Why did even his own mind have to argue with him. He wanted this. He wouldn’t let… no, couldn’t let such things happen in reality. Ardyn was a monster after all. Not because he was a vampire but because he clearly had desire to harm people and had done so. Even if Ardyn hadn’t kidnapped Ignis and attack his friends, his collection of trophies – most like from those he killed – were proof enough.

 

Ardyn’s own lust made him discard the idea of asking a second time. If there was some misunderstanding in this situation he’d just have to just bare the brunt of it. It seemed pretty clear at least what Ignis wanted out of this encounter. Ardyn wanted it too. He growled again holding Ignis possessively to him. The demanding tone Ignis’ had used had riled him up. This man would be his. So strong willed and secretly passionate. He kissed his way to Ignis’ mouth and captured it. Ignis kissed back immediately. Their hands wandered and one of Ignis’ found its way into Ardyn’s hair.  
Ignis took a firm grip and jerked Ardyn’s head back. Ignis pulled from the scorching kiss and in a swift motion bit down on Ardyn’s neck. Ardyn let out a gasp as Ignis bit him hard enough to draw blood. Ignis pulled back licking his lips. He smirked at the slightly startled vampire. Ardyn’s eyes became wild as he looked at the blood on Ignis’ lips. Damn, he couldn’t predict what the man might try next. It made Ardyn feel utterly possessed by excitement. With a fluid movement Ardyn changed their position so that he had Ignis pinned underneath him. He kissed his own blood off Ignis’ lips and smirked down at him.

“Which one of us is the vampire again.” Ardyn teased and Ignis flushed.

 

Ignis wasn’t sure what had possessed him to bite Ardyn but he’d liked the feeling of sinking his teeth into Ardyn’s flesh. He wondered if vampires enjoyed that sensation too; it was pretty likely. Ignis took noticed of Ardyn spreading his legs so he could settle between them. At least seeing as this was a dream preparation wasn’t really needed. Ardyn still stroked a finger over Ignis’ entrance; teasing him slightly. Ignis felt a mixture of emotion as he looked at the man between his legs. He could hardly believe he was going ahead with this. Part of his mind kept reminding him that Ardyn was a monster and even if this was a dream he shouldn’t fantasise about him. Still it wasn’t like he was going to fall in love with Ardyn just because he gave into an erotic dream. He liked Ardyn’s looks and he could be charming at times. Surely in fantasy the rest didn’t matter. Besides wouldn’t be better to use someone like Ardyn for erotic dream fodder, instead of someone he really cared about.

  
Ignis gasped as Ardyn pushed a finger inside him. It seemed this Ardyn wanted to tease him. Still the sensations felt good so he’d let the dream play out for now.

Ardyn knew there wasn’t really any point stretching Ignis in a dream but he wanted have Ignis begging for him. He licked his lips looking up and down Ignis’ body as he inserted another finger. Ignis was tight but there was no real resistance to his intrusion. He stroked Ignis’ insides and bent down to run his tongue along Ignis’ inner thigh. He felt Ignis’ eyes on him and bit down as he thrust his fingers into Ignis.  
Ignis arched up off the bed and clawed at the sheets. He had known he should feel pain when he was bitten so he subconsciously had but then pleasure had crashed into him moments later. He look down at Ardyn who had now kissed his way up to Ignis’ navel, leaving a bloody trail. Ardyn’s fingers felt good moving around inside him. Ignis could feel pleasure bubbling up and filling him. He wondered how long he’d be able to hold on in a dream. He knew as it was a dream Ardyn’s fingers might feel just as good as a cock but Ignis still wanted to experience it. He decided he’d have to urge the dream along.

  
“Ardyn… no more teasing.” Ignis’ voice was breathy but demanding.

Ardyn raised his eyebrows. Well it wasn’t exactly begging but he supposed it would have to do. He didn’t want Ignis to change his mind. He pulled his fingers from Ignis and lined himself up.

“As you wish.” Ardyn decided to see how Ignis would like it if he just thrust straight in all in one go. He was not disappointed.

Ignis let out a feral cry and only Ardyn’s hands firmly gripping his hips stopped him from moving around too much. Even if it was a dream Ignis felt so full. He needed a moment to adjust but Ardyn was already moving. Ignis felt like his head was spinning as Ardyn bent over him to kiss him hungrily. Ardyn’s tongue was in his mouth, dominating it. Ignis felt like pleasure was being forced into him from both ends. He managed to raises his arms and clung to the vampire above him. He practically clawed at Ardyn’s back as Ardyn picked up his rhythm. One of Ardyn’s hands had a vice grip on his hip and the other had started to wander. It trailed up Ignis’ lithe body and teased one of his nipples. Ignis found the sensations were all helping to build the pressure inside his body.

Ardyn was feeling similar pressures in his own. It felt so good inside of Ignis – or at least this mental projection of him. He knew that this would have him craving Ignis’ real body. As much as a dream had pretty much no boundaries as to what could be done, there was still something unique about a true physical joining. Besides as vivid as a dream could be, there was always a slight fuzziness to them. The level of fuzziness could also change, even in shared dreams, and full awareness could be lost.

 

Ardyn hoped Ignis would be able to retain awareness throughout climax. After all the full strain of the connection was on him. When they had started to really get down to business, Ardyn had tried to take some of the strain off but found his blood call connection blocked. Either Ignis could still put up walls while projecting himself or he’d done something else to protect himself against the call. Ardyn was a little put out by this as he really didn’t want Ignis’ consciousness suddenly disappearing on him. That and he didn’t like how completely in control Ignis was of when this joint dream would end. Sure he could try to force Ignis out but he couldn’t keep hold of him. It didn’t seem like Ignis was suddenly going to play a trick and ditch him mid way.  
Ardyn felt Ignis moan into the kiss and hummed back. Unless Ignis was the best actor in the world he’d probably try to see it through to the end. Ardyn did hope it wouldn’t put too much of a strain on Ignis as he wanted to feed on him properly again. Maybe if this went well and he made Ignis feel really good, he’d be able to convince Ignis to make a two way blood link. The thought spurred Ardyn on – not that he needed much urging. He was enjoying himself greatly. Shuddering as Ignis scratched up his back. He felt Ignis wrap his legs around his waist, pulling Ardyn in at a better angle. He felt as if their bodies might melt together in this dream; the heat of their passion was intense.

 

Ignis was handling the strain quite well for someone who didn’t know they were using a blood link. He was a natural when it came to mental magic of other sorts. So the mental part of using a blood link wasn’t the heavy weight it would have been for less skilled people. He didn’t feel the more physical drain because the dream was giving him a buzz. He’d probably feel it later when it all caught up to him, a bit like a hangover.

Ardyn stopped teasing Ignis’ nipples and moved to wrap his hand around Ignis’ arousal. He started to pump Ignis’ length in time with his thrusting. Ignis could feel himself reaching his peak. Ardyn seem to sense it too because he broke off the kiss to nuzzle at Ignis’ neck. As Ignis climaxed, Ardyn bit down on his throat. Ignis cried out in pleasure mixed with a touch of pain. He arched up against Ardyn as pleasure erupted from him. The dream rippled and Ignis held onto Ardyn tightly not wanting to wake up just yet.

Ardyn felt Ignis tighten around him subconsciously and only managed to thrust in a couple more times before his own climax crashed into him. He moaned against the bite he had made on Ignis’ neck. Even in dreams Ignis tasted so good. It made him desperate for more but that would be pushing it. He didn’t want Ignis too exhausted in real life. He wanted to feel the real Ignis under him and truly feed on his blood.

 

Ardyn pulled back as both of their shaking bodies started to calm. He pulled out of Ignis and looked down at the spent human. Really he was something special to be able to hold out all through that. Ignis felt rather blissful and reached up to stroke Ardyn’s cheek. Ardyn’s heart felt like it was going to commit mutiny when it saw the gentle expression on Ingis’ face.  
Ignis was thinking about how he wished he could have been around to stop Ardyn becoming a monster. There was something lovely and sad about him. Certainly Ignis wasn’t the sort to think he could ‘fix’ someone. There were those who could earn redemption and those who were just monsters. He wasn’t sure which one Ardyn was or if it was more complicated than that. Ardyn could have lost his window of opportunity for redemption along his fall into darkness. Regardless Ignis wondered that if he had been Prince Ardyn’s advisor if he couldn’t have given him something to hold onto. Some hope left in the Pandora's box of Ardyn’s heart.

 

Ardyn pulled away, locking up the feelings trying to stir in his heart as he did so. He lay beside Ignis and smirked at him. Ignis rolled to look at Ardyn, his rationality coming back to him. Should an erotic dream have really felt that vivid? A nagging part of him that had felt something was off from when he had first entered the ballroom was growing louder.

Ardyn had composed himself and reached out to stroke Ignis’ side, “You really like surprising me. First you offer me your blood and now this…” His smirked became wider, “I really thought you’d be more of a challenge.”

Ignis went very pale and disappeared accompanied by a sound like shattering glass. Ardyn felt like he’d been punched in the chest. Part of him was horrified by what he had just said. It cursed him for being a fool. Ardyn had to agree that he probably shouldn’t had said what he had, even if he insisted it was for different reasons. This was a step backwards after he could have leapt forwards. He reassured himself that he’d be able to make the situation right. Still he thought Ignis would scoff at him and tell him they’d only be intimate in dreams. Some sort of rejection rather than just disappearing. It wasn’t even an angry disappear. Ignis had looked shocked. The situation had him worried. He’d have to go see Ignis first before he went out to keep things clear for the little Prince.

 

Ignis woke up in the bed with a start. He clutched at his chest feeling both a buzz and slight wooziness. He knew the tell tale signs from Noct. Ignis looked at his wrist where bite mark and purification mark had faded. He’d thought it had worked but it hadn’t. He wrapped his arms around his knees and curled up on himself. He’d really fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mesmerise - Done through locking eyes - level of control depends on the people involved. Ardyn is strong enough that he can use 'Mesmerise hold' which means he doesn't have to keep eye-contact with his victim and can require magic to break the connection. Suggestions/Commands are pushed onto the victim's mind and in some cases the victim can be made to see hallucinations.
> 
> Blood call - A form of blood magic preformed by taking blood from other - this is stronger than mesmerise and has more of a physical feel when it is being used. The suggestions/commands don't only infiltrate the mind but put pressures on the body. The stronger the blood magic user the more powerful the call. It can also allow the user to enter the dreams of a victim. If a weaker vampire was to be given blood by a more powerful one then blood call is ineffective due to the stronger level of blood magic ability in the stronger vampire. However the weaker one might still be able to enter the stronger one's dreams if no mental barriers are in place.
> 
> Blood link - A form of blood magic preformed by giving blood - It is usually the way in which stronger vampires control weaker ones who they let feed on them or make a personal servant out of a human. It is similar to 'blood call' but instead of using the victim's life-force energy in your own body to make the commands you use the extension of your own. Mutual links can be made by exchange of blood. The giver can enter the dreams of the receiver. Cases of humans with strong blood magic or wills have been reported to be able to take control of vampires using a blood link which can also form if the feeding vampire doesn't protect themselves sufficiently. Cases are so rare most vampires leave themselves open because it makes it easier to form a strong 'blood call'.
> 
> Royal command - this is a special sort of magic created by enforcing the 'old law' that use to exist between the Lucian Crown and Pure Blood vampires. It can only be used by members of the Royal family of Lucian. It effects turned vampires also due to how turning works. Some royals can use the command on regular humans. It is thought that it has something to do with the fact that pure blood vampires were originally created when demons and divine beings possessed humans and reproduced with each other. The old law states that all with the 'blood' of the pure bloods shall be ruled by the Lucian Crown and because Pure Bloods were birthed from humans the magic created by the old law, ended up extending to humans unknowingly as well at the time. Royals with the ability to tap into that extra level of magic are known as 'true rulers'. It is theorised that there may one day come a royal who can also control divine beings and demons because they were probably effected by the old law inadvertently as well as when they possess humans their blood presents itself in those humans as well. To use the Royal Command a verbal command is required to start up the magic. It doesn't have to make mention of the old law or the royal command itself so long as the user strongly puts their will into the command but it does increase the power of the command.
> 
> Other forms of control magic - some powerful spells or potions can manipulate people but most are banned and often require high levels of dark/demonic or light/divine magic.


	13. Once bitten, twice shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis informs his friends of Luna's plan. Meanwhile Ignis deludes himself that the dream he had wasn't a shared one but panics when it is confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the promised doodles of Ignis and Ardyn's outfits: http://fav.me/dbllbi2  
> Sorry this chapter took so long in the works.

Gladio and Prompto were notably dismayed by the information Noctis gave them when he woke up.

“So Ardyn is a Royal...” Prompto’s eyes were wide. He pulled at his own hair in frustration, “Then we are Royally screwed. Other than the wards we have no defence against him. I might be able to hit him with holy fire but I’d need a damn good distraction.” He shook his head, “Screwed… so screwed.”

Noctis look at Prompto with a troubled expression, “I know it isn’t ideal...”

“Not ideal?” Gladio snorted, “The bastard didn’t care if he killed me or Prompto. Not to mention what he did to those hunters.” He growled, “Now you’re telling us we have to ‘put up with’ that monster.”

Noctis frowned, “I won’t deny he is a monster but right now this is the only way to get Ignis back. If Luna forces him to just give Ignis back he might come after us. He is only really held in check by Ravus but Luna fears Ardyn is obsessed with Ignis, so he might defy Ravus if he can’t be near Ignis.”

Gladio stepped closer to his Prince and loomed over him, “All the more reason to not do this. I want Ignis back as much as anyone else but if Ardyn is unstable he might try to kill you after all. I won’t jeopardise your life.”

“Well it isn’t your call.” Noctis tired to make himself as tall as possible as he glared up at Gladio, “I am in charge here and it is already agreed. If something goes wrong we jump back in into the wards and hopefully take Ignis with us. I believe Ravus won’t let anything bad happen to me and will fight Ardyn if he has to. So we do have something to use against Ardyn. Besides if it looks like Ravus might betray Luna and let Ardyn harm us… then I will use my power on Ravus instead and make him help us kill Ardyn.”  
The look of determination on Noct’s face made his shield back down. Gladio sighed and stepped away, “Okay but Iggy isn’t going to forgive me if I let you use the Royal Command again so I hope you are right about Ravus being on our side. Though from what I know of Ravus, I do feel more inclined to trust him.”

 

Prompto had calmed down a little but he was still nervous, “Wasn’t Ravus the one who tried to kidnap Noctis?”

Noctis groaned, “Yes but he was only doing that because he thought Luna wanted to see me. Seems me and Ravus are as bad as each other when it comes to presuming what Luna wants. I think he learnt his lesson though when my dad took his arm.”

Prompto made a face, “Ugh you don’t think he might want to take a limb as revenge… I mean he might not take it from you...”

Gladio slapped Prompto on the back, “I won’t let him take anyone’s limbs if he does decide he wants revenge. Besides he’d probably be more interested in getting the King’s not yours or mine. I guess we just have to not piss him off. I like the idea of Ravus a lot more than I like the fact Ardyn will be joining us. My dad told me when Ravus broke into the palace to get Noct, that he didn’t kill anyone to do so. He could have but he didn’t.”

Noct nodded, “Also though he tried to mesmerise Ignis into handing me over, he didn’t use physical force. He could have really hurt Ignis but he didn’t. I honestly don’t think he is going to be a problem but I do understand that until they turn up we have no true way of knowing. At least we’ll be reunited with Ignis.”

Prompto smiled weakly, “Yeah that’s true. I really want to see that Iggy is okay. You think everything will go smoothly Luna’s end? I mean I know we are just to stick around here and wait for Ravus to turn up one way or another with news but do you think she’ll really be able to convince Ardyn to agree to her plan?”

Noctis sighed, “I hope she’ll be able to. Ardyn does sound like the suborn type. He seems more like a jester than a King. Maybe he’ll come just to wind us up with anecdotes about all the people he’s killed and how we have to play nice with him.”

Gladio flexed his hands by his sides trying to keep away the restlessness, “Sounds about right. He’ll probably be all over Ignis too… We’ve just got to keep our cool.”

Prompto nodded and give Gladio a playful look, “You think you can? I mean not saying you can’t but even I think I’m gonna feel like kicking him in the crotch at least once might be worth it.”

Gladio laughed, “I want to break his jaw so he can’t smirk the smug bastard.”

Noctis shook his head knowing his friends were only relieving tension and that they wouldn’t make good their threats. That was unless Ardyn did something to truly warrant action. He really did hope everything would go smoothly.

 

*

 

Ardyn decided that it was probably best to go visit Ignis first, before going out to keep things nice and easy for the little Prince. He wanted to clear up a few things and maybe apologise. He really shouldn’t have said what he had done at the end of their dream together. Even if he had thought he’d get a different response. Still he wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of apologising either. He didn’t want to have to beg for forgiveness. Perhaps if Ignis demanded an apology he’d give one reluctantly but for now he’d see how things went. Maybe Ignis had just been a tad overly embarrassed in the wake of it all. After all Ignis had been very forwards with his desires in the dream. Maybe he wasn’t use to doing so and after the lust had faded, he’d felt bad. If that was the case Ardyn would reassure him that it was fine. Surely it could be something to enjoy together while they continued their struggle for dominance.  
Ardyn smirked to himself; confident that Ignis would see it his way if he explained it. He seemed to be a logical man. Maybe he wouldn’t have to though. He supposed it depended on what sort of welcome Ignis gave him upon his arrival.

 

Ignis had managed to convince himself that the dream he’d had was not a shared dream after all. What Ardyn had said seemed to be something he would think Ardyn would say. So it could still of all been just a dream. He’d just panicked when he woke up and had false symptoms of a share dream. Some part of him knew that wasn’t true; knew that he really had shared a dream with Ardyn. However he was choosing to ignore that part. It was for the best; he told himself. He wouldn’t let it happen again and he’d act as if the whole event hadn’t effected him.  
Hearing a knock at the door he looked over at the door and took a more relaxed position on the edge of the bed. He had a feeling he knew who it was behind the door and didn’t want to appear troubled.

“Come in.” Ignis called out to his guest and braced himself as the door swung open.

He was not surprised that it was Ardyn who stepped into the room. He tensed as the part of him that acknowledged the truth waited for Ardyn to begin taunting him in person. However no taunt came and Ardyn simply moved towards the window Ignis had used to cast the warp spell.

 

Ardyn could inspect it properly now that daylight was no longer streaming through the windows. Most of the soot markings had been cleaned away. As had the blood ones on the floor and all of the soot from the fireplace. It was probably for the best in case Ignis thought up another daring escape. Ardyn could picture the symbols Ignis must have used though as he looked at the smudges on the stone. He looked out of the window towards the damaged part of the castle.

“Truly your ingenuity and skill amazes me.” Ardyn had decided to open with flattery. He could tell Ignis was tense but he wasn’t yelling at him. So maybe Ignis was just self conscious about the events in the dream and didn’t want to talk about it. Fair enough for now.

Ignis relaxed a little, “Thank you. Even if I hadn’t been planning to escape I wasn’t confident I could get myself over to the other wing before things got worse.”

Ardyn nodded, “Yes, yes of course. You are quite far away. I suppose if your companions had been here you would have tried a different tactic.”

Ignis felt the tension draining more rapidly from him. Ardyn wanted more information on him and his companions. He supposed he could indulge him without giving away everything. Perhaps he could find out more about Ardyn’s powers in turn. “Indeed. As you know Gladio is extremely strong and Prompto has incredible vision. We’d have have worked together to get the spell to where it needed to go. Usually that would be Noctis’ weapon of course.”

Ardyn turned to face Ignis with a smile, “Would Gladio happen to be an Amicitia? He did seem to have the power of someone with demon blood. Though certainly stronger than I would have imagined. Is he third line or perhaps a surprisingly tame second?”

Ignis pursed his lips. Of course Ardyn knew about the Amicitia line and how they were created. He was after all a Royal. There was no use keeping it a secret. He might as well surprise him, “No he is actually a renewal. So a First, son of a Third.”

 

Ardyn’s eyes widened considerably, “Aren’t Firsts still commonly locked away in those godforsaken hell holes known as oubliettes? I was always told they were far too dangerous to allow to serve and were only good for the breeding. Sometimes they’d get lucky with a second...”

Ignis shook his head, “It seems even you are still victim to the lies woven into human history. Unless the person has a wicked heart Firsts are no more dangerous than any other part demon. Gladiolus is even mostly demon given that his father also carried demon blood strongly. His father and the King wanted to prove a point and Gladio’s mother was willing to go through the process of allowing a demon to possess her for the ritual. Not all demons are against humans and some are just as curious to see the results of certain unions. I will not deny that those with demon blood are more tied to their primal side and don’t always know their own strength. Gladio probably still holds back so I wouldn’t advise pissing him off.”

Ardyn smirked, “Note taken. I find myself educated.” His smirk soon faded. He felt anger rise in him as he thought about what the Crown had done over the years for power, “So all those children locked away simply because people were scared...” He turned towards the window shoulders shaking slightly with rage.

Ignis once again found he couldn’t help himself. He stood up and moved over to Ardyn. He placed his hand on Ardyn’s shoulder in a comforting way. While he didn’t like Ardyn, he couldn’t help wanting to comfort a man who was feeling upset over the lives ruined by foolish decisions. Even though he knew it was dangerous to get close to Ardyn. Knew that if he should let his heart open to the vampire too much, that he’d lose the battle of wills. He still couldn’t stop himself from wanting to reassure the fallen Prince, “The actions of the current King are noble. As are those of the Prince. While Regis can not be as honest with the truth outside of the castle. At least the higher ups inside it know the truth. There will be no more locking away of children. Regardless of their heritage.”

 

Ardyn turned to face Ignis again. Ignis spoke with such authority that Ardyn felt completely assured. Ardyn took hold of Ignis’ hand and brought it to his lips before releasing it, “Your faith in your King and Prince are beginning to rub off on me. I feel almost hopeful for Noctis to succeed in his unification with the Queen. I still feel resentment but I suppose things may have changed more than I had previous thought.” He had never thought anyone could change his opinion of the Crown but Ignis really was making a difference. Perhaps he had just been too blind with hate to see the improvements over the years.

Ignis inclined his head, “I’m glad I could enlighten you. If you wish to hear more of the improvements being made. I am more than happy to give you a full run down of current targets.”

Ardyn snorted, “It almost sounds like you are trying to close business deal when you speak so seriously like that. Do you really want me to change my mind that much?”

Ignis looked up into Ardyn’s golden eyes, “It would be preferable that you realise that the current Crown is not the one you knew.”

Ardyn nodded, “I suppose I must concede that. However I would like to further watch the actions of your Prince to see if he truly is as pure hearted as you profess.” He looked back out of the window at the night sky, “As for your other friend. The blonde you call Prompto… I feel like I’ve heard that name somewhere before. His vision wouldn’t be anything demonic or divine would it? He’d be able to see into that room in which Ravus was fighting the demon correct?”

Ignis looked out of the window judging the distance again. “As far as I know he is human. He’d certainly be able to see into the room though. He’d have no trouble even at night. Of course you should know that seeing as he manage to hit you several times.”

Ardyn frowned slightly, “Indeed. It is a rare gift for a human. Perhaps his lineage is not what you think.”

Ignis had thought about this before, “I believe you are right. I do not think his mother is his real mother. However in that case he was abandoned or orphaned. I don’t think he knows himself who his parents were.”

 

Ardyn shrugged, “Ah well. Can’t have the answers to everything. Very curious matter. Maybe I’ll remember where I know the name from. Now then, the night is lovely.” He whirled back to face Ignis and held out his hand, “Come take a walk through the Gardens with me. I’ll repay your openness with some of my own. You are curious about me or at least my powers, yes? I also want to know more about your role in serving the Prince.”

Ignis paused his hand almost in Ardyn’s but not quite, “Yes, I have to admit I am curious. However I am simply Noctis’ Advisor. Nothing really exciting about that.”

Ardyn smiled wildly, “Ignis you are not being honest at all right now. I have seen that you like it when people flatter you for your abilities. Surely you are not just an Advisor with the skills you have. Even as Advisor to the Lucian Crown you are something special. So you will tell me.”

Ignis did feel flattered and this conversation was going much better than he had hoped. No mentions of dreams, thus far and maybe, just maybe he was getting Ardyn to not feel so much animosity towards the current Crown. He knew Ardyn could probably still be playing him but he hadn’t really given Ardyn anything he could use. Sure he’d allowed Ardyn to know Gladio was probably more powerful than he seemed but that came as more of a warning not to mess with his friends. Ignis did wonder sometimes what would happen if Gladio really let loose not having to worry about accidentally hurting the rest of them, how powerful he might be. Maybe he’d even be able to take out Ardyn on his own. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that. Though Ardyn would have to be punished for his cruelties. Ignis had a constant reminder of the monster Ardyn could be in the stolen items that filled the tower room. He himself was a stolen item. He wouldn’t be swayed completely no matter how gentlemanly Ardyn could be at times.

He finally took Ardyn’s still outstretched hand, “Well it would be nice to be more acquainted with my surroundings.”

Ardyn smiled broadly, “Excellent. Let us be off then.”

 

 

Ardyn lead Ignis through the castle and out into the central gardens. The night was a clear one with many stars and bright moon. The moonlight illuminated the gardens enough for Ignis not to have to rely on Ardyn’s guidance as they made their way between the flower beds towards the central fountain. They hadn’t spoken since leaving the room but Ignis found the silence pleasant enough. He stepped away from Ardyn and sat down on the edge of the fountain. He ran his fingertips along the surface of the water. Ghostly shapes swam in the water. Some sort of pond fish with some sort of natural iridescence. He watched their almost hypnotic movements and the way the reflections of the stars rippled from his touches.

Adryn thought Ignis looked lovely in the moonlight. It was a shame to ruin the moment but he had more questions and was sure Ignis had them also.

 

“So tell me more about your role as Advisor to the little Prince?” Ardyn took a seat beside Ignis, careful not to let his coat get in the water.

Ignis looked away from the water and into Ardyn’s golden eyes. He was glad he had resistance to the gaze of vampires otherwise he wouldn’t be able to meet Ardyn’s gaze. It was a wonderful gaze; Ignis would admit that. His eyes were such a lovely colour. The weight of the gaze telling Ignis that he had Ardyn’s complete attention. It really was flattering. He still kept having flashes of the dream though and had close his eyes. He licked his lips subconsciously. The action was noticed by Ardyn who’s felt the flames of desires rise in him. He was so tempted to lean in and steal those lips. To show Ignis his passion was not just for dreams.

Ignis opened his eyes and rather self conscious as he felt as though Ardyn’s gaze had become more intense, “Ah… forgive me I must get my thoughts in order. I do so much for the Prince I’m not sure where to begin.”

Ardyn frowned slightly a pang going through him as his imagination got carried away with him. He did hope that there were certain things that Ignis did not do for Noctis. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous. If Ignis did belong to the Prince in that way then it should make stealing him all the more appealing.

Ignis was able to collect himself enough to continue. He forced himself to focus on the information he wished in impart rather than Ardyn himself. Ardyn was damn distracting. “Well I was trained from a young age to be of service to the Prince. My intellect was deemed sufficient for me study towards an advisory role. However I also had to learn combat so that I would not be useless by his side in battle. I decided to master battle strategy as well as I thought it might be useful. It is best to be prepared regardless of how peaceful things might seem. So I am also a true member of the Prince’s Guard and a strategist. Due to certain unfortunate events I also ended up taking on a care giver role. I am only a few years older than the Prince but as I had been already use to taking care of myself – I didn’t like to make trouble for my busy uncle – it wasn’t much trouble. I became a skilled cook and can efficiently take care of house hold chores. Though I’m sure that isn’t very interesting to you.”

 

Ardyn blinked, “Wait are you suggesting you raised the Prince? A boy little younger than yourself… how old were you?”

Ignis felt a smile tug at his lips, “I was about eight when I took on that roll. Two years after I arrived at the Palace.”

Ardyn laughed, “My, my. Noctis is a lucky boy. You are the perfect combination of servant and warrior aren’t you. Resistant to vampires too. It was like you were built to serve the Crown. Are you sure you aren’t a Golem of some sort.”

Ignis snorted, “I assure you I am no construction. As you full well know. I am flesh and blood. You flatter me though calling me a ‘perfect’ anything. I have my faults. Otherwise I wouldn’t have been caught by you.”

Ardyn pouted, “Now that would have been a shame. Though perhaps the fates simply want me to have you and you don't have as many faults as you think. I suppose you would protest if I ask you to serve me instead. Belonging to a deposed Prince would be a step down for down for you.”

Ignis sighed, “I am not interested in titles. Though I do feel pride in the ones I earn. I worked hard for my own sense of honour. I am bound to Prince Noctis.” He tensed up realising what he had said and became worried he might set Ardyn off.

Ardyn tensed also but managed to keep his calm. The annoyance was still apparent in his voice, “Is that so… As a loyal servant or as something else?”

Ignis raised his eyebrows, “I do hope you are not implying what I think you are. Noctis is my Prince and my friend. That is all. I do not wish to anger you but you seem to be under some false impression. I certainly do love Noctis but it is somewhere between _philia_ and _storge_.”

Ardyn took note of Ignis’ use of old words and bowed his head slightly, “I apologise. I seem to have upset myself over nothing. Perhaps then I tap into your Eros exclusively. You are extraordinarily desirable.”

Ignis felt as though his heart had skipped a beat, “You are not bad looking yourself. However might I remind you of our position. Flirt all you like. Ask me for Eros if you must but be prepare that in tasting it you might find yourself addicted. Your heart is not as cold as you make it out to be.”

 

Ardyn’s eyes flashed with passion, “Oh ho ho, is that so? Then I am to receive my desires from you but only from your body. Your heart locked away as tightly as that mind of yours. To claim you all will be a fine victory.”

Ignis shook head and tried to remain calm. Ardyn was leaning towards him but he refused to lean away, “That is not how this will end.” He held up a hand and placed it against Ardyn’s chest to keep him at bay. He knew Ardyn could easily use strength to move his arm so that he could continue closing the gap. However Ardyn obediently stopped. Ignis did his best to breathe evenly. He was remembering the dream again. If he was going to win this struggle he needed remain focused. “Ardyn you promised me secrets of your own.”

Ardyn sighed and pulled away a little, “Ah yes. Well perhaps not promised but I will answer your questions. What is it you want to know?”

Ignis lowered his hands to his lap, “Tell me was there no one who stood by you when you were persecuted?”

Ardyn went very still. He’d expected questions about his abilities or perhaps about life at the castle. Not about his human life. He didn’t like talking about it but he felt he could with Ignis. “Ah well… it was all so long ago. There might have been a few who supported me in my ideas but as soon as I was cast from the castle. Paraded really… to be spat upon by all those who thought me a traitor to the people… then cast into the forest, chained with no protection… No when that happened they all turned their backs on me so not to suffer the same treatment. I suppose who ever wrote the truth of what happen may have been on my side to some extent or perhaps they just liked keeping truthful records. I think the record keeper had a family so maybe it is for the best they didn’t step up to defend me with the hidden knowledge. The people wouldn’t have been prepared to hear it and my father certainly wouldn’t have been. No I was far ahead of my time wasn’t I…”

Ignis watched the expression change on Ardyn’s face. He’d given more information than Ignis had asked for but Ignis was grateful for it, “Yes. You were… You were rescued by a vampire then. The texts just say that you became a vampire. A short comment from an eyewitness who stated ‘and when I saw the figure who had killed my comrades more clearly in the light of the wards I realised it was the fallen Prince. Now a beast of the night more terrible than any I have crossed before’ but not much else.”

 

Ardyn looked up at the sky, “I was rescued by the former Queen. She took pity on me and did her best to reign in my rage. I was powerless against her. I mere fledgling vampire but I rushed to get stronger. She prevented me from truly getting my revenge or at least attempting to. I probably would have died against an army but I would have shown them what they should truly fear was not a vampire per-say but a scorned Prince of their own making. One who had claimed vampire powers for his own purpose. But no big battle for me… I was only ever allowed to hunt the people who wandered too far into the forest. You want to know how she kept me relatively tame for so long?”

Ignis had a feeling Ardyn was going to tell him regardless of if he wanted to hear or not. It was revelation enough that the Luna’s mother had been the one to turn Ardyn. However he still wished to hear more, “Yes.”

Ardyn looked at Ignis and smirked, “She kept me in her bed.”

Ignis’ eyes went wide. It shouldn’t have been a surprise but somehow it shocked him to hear Ardyn say it so casually. He blushed and was unable to stop himself from asking, “Did you love her?”

Ardyn’s expression softened, “I don’t know. I may have done. That is the cruelty of it. In the beginning the sex was used as a release for my rage. We were like animals but it soothed me. Things became gentler over time though there were still moments of fierce passion. I think I was ready to give her my love but then… she died. She just went to sleep and never woke up. I held hope but within the week she had turned to marble and then to dust. No coming back from that.”

 

Ignis felt tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry for Ardyn but it was hard not to be moved. Ardyn was a monster but there was a heart in there, hurting. Yet Ignis knew he had to steal it and gain power over Ardyn. Ardyn was trying to do the same to him after all. Perhaps the emotion he could hear in Ardyn’s voice was all false. If it were then the vampire knew exactly how to draw out his compassion. Ignis was stern with himself; sympathy for such a loss he could give but it didn’t change the fact Ardyn had stolen loved ones from other people. He probably felt nothing about those souls.

“I’m sorry for your loss. She was special to you even if it never fully crossed into anything but physical love. She probably cared for you a great deal.” Ignis reached out and put his hand on Ardyn’s were it rested on the stone of the edge of the fountain. He told himself that it was just as part of the ‘game’ they were playing but he really did want to comfort Ardyn if he truly was upset.

Ardyn smiled at Ignis, “Probably but I never even asked her. All those years...” He wondered if he was making a similar mistake here. He wanted to control Ignis. To win him over and steal him from Noctis. To have his will prevail. At the same time Ignis’ care giving nature made his heart hunger. He might have a friend in Ravus but he was becoming aware that he needed more than that friendship, a casual lover or hunting hunters, to bring him peace. A dark voice whispered that he would only have peace in true revenge. He was strong enough now to destroy the Lucian line. It told him he should stop trying to fill the hole inside him with other things. However another part of him was saying he could perhaps find peace in being care for by Ignis. His touches didn’t just awaken fires of passion in Ardyn but the desire to be softly held. He wanted to sit at Ignis’ feet and rest his head on the human’s lap. To feel his long fingers running through his hair. To hear his voice sing sweetly as it had done in the kitchens.

 

A tear ran down Ardyn’s cheek. Ignis’ eye widened and Ardyn quickly wiped at his own eyes before Ignis could raise a hand to assist him. Ardyn felt that would be the nail in his coffin. He was weak to Ignis. He could see it now. It was dangerous to play this game but it made it all the more interesting. Besides he wasn’t about to hand him back. He’d see this through to the end. He just had to get a hold of himself.

“Do forgive me. I guess I’m getting sentimental in my old age.” He joked and tried not to look at Ignis.

Ignis frowned slightly. He’d wanted to wipe away Ardyn’s tears. Which was bad. However unless Ardyn was the best actor in the world, the emotions he was seeing were real. Could vampires cry on demand? Maybe it was a prince thing but Noctis had never managed such a thing – though he’d tried. Ignis decided to try continuing the conversation. If only to distract both Ardyn and himself from the awkward moment.

“May I ask what has kept you seeking revenge upon the world after the former Queen passed?” Ignis asked softly.

Ardyn had recovered his emotional control and smiled, “Ah that would be Ravus. I became quite close with him. Another Prince who will never be King. He isn’t exactly the friendliest of people but then again neither was I in the beginning. He was amusing to bicker with and a challenge to spar with. After his mother died and his sister took the throne… we just sort of ended up leaning on each other more. I consider him a dear friend. He talks me out of doing stupid stuff. Like getting myself exiled from the castle and hunted by both sides. Which would happen if I were to go off on a revenge quest. Luna would not take kindly to it. Though he couldn’t talk me out of keeping you.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear Ravus had tried to convince Ardyn to release him. Too bad his efforts had been in vain. Ignis supposed this was a form of revenge for Ardyn. To steal something that belonged to Noctis and try to turn it against him. Ignis didn’t like being treated as a possession. He was sure that was what Ardyn saw him as, despite all his flattery.

 

Ardyn decided he was done with questions and answers. The night was drawing on and he was wished to taste the sweet crimson of Ignis’ blood before leaving to play secret protector for the little Prince. Ignis’ earlier words and the fact he hadn’t brought up their shared dream, made Ardyn feel that he would not be rejected.

“Now where were we earlier...” Were his only words of warning before he completely invaded Ignis’ personal space.

Ignis felt Ardyn’s breath on his neck through the fabric of his high collared shirt. Ardyn would only have to move it out of his way to be at his throat. Ignis had flashes of how it had felt to have Ardyn feed upon him and the consequences of allowing such an action were of course fresh in his mind; even if he denied the truth of them. He couldn’t do it again. He couldn’t allow Ardyn to have any more of him.

“NO!” Ignis pushed Ardyn away with all his force and jumped up from the fountain, backing off.

Ardyn had been so confident that the rejection caught him off guard. It had shock him enough that Ignis had actually managed to push him backwards into the fountain. Ardyn sat in the water for a moment bewildered. Panic was rolling off Ignis and he wanted to ask what was wrong. However rage was also bubbling up. He didn’t think that he warranted this rebuttal. He got up trying to shake the water from his clothes and hoping not to have caught any fish in his jacket.

“No?” He managed to sound reasonably calm, “Come now Ignis. Is it because I was going for your neck. I will take it from your wrist again if you prefer.”

Ignis backed off further, shaking his head and holding his arms in against his chest, “No. I won’t let you bite me again. Before was different...” ‘I was foolish’, Ignis thought the last part.

Ardyn stepped out of the fountain and towards Ignis. He couldn’t help but be annoyed, “So you let me get a true taste of you and now you intend to deny me? I will not be toyed with in such a way.” He took another step towards Ignis.

 

Ignis practically scream as he was panicking, “NO! That… I’m not trying to toy with you. Just stay back!” He didn’t want to feel what he had when Ardyn bit him before. He wouldn’t risk more dreams. Be they truly shared or not.

Ardyn felt as though he’d been punched in the gut. He came to a sudden stop in his approach. He’d let his walls down again. The blood link was still there and Ignis had power over him. Ardyn studied Ignis for a moment. Ignis didn’t appear to be aware of what he was doing. Ardyn didn’t want Ignis to find out so he would have to be careful. He thought about what could be causing Ignis to reject him like this. If it wasn’t Ignis toying with him then it was to do with the dream. At least Ardyn hoped that was reason. He tried to speak calmly without moving forwards, even though Ignis was still backing away. He wasn’t running from him yet – not that it would Ignis any good.  
“If this is about what I said about you being easy...” Ardyn began.  
Horror flashed across Ignis’ expression, “So that was really was a shared dream...” He felt so used. Yes he had instigated what had happened in the dream but he had though Ardyn would have told him that it was a shared dream. He’d been too trusting in the beast. He’d allowed Ardyn to manipulate him. He’d given himself so easily to the vampire. He should have never indulged his fantasies.

Ardyn felt a knot form in his stomach. Had Ignis really not realised what had happened. He tried to speak with care, “Of course it was a shared dream. Ignis I...” He didn’t get chance to finish.

Rage replaced horror as Ignis tried to squash his inner turmoil by directing his anger Ardyn, “Then I have made a grave misjudgement of you! I thought you would have the common decency to inform me that you had invaded my dreams!”

Ardyn raised his hands as if he was trying to calm a wild animal, “Ignis that wasn’t my doing. Let me explain.” He tried to move towards Ignis but power slammed into him again.

“Not your doing? Who else could have made us share a dream? You are the one who bit me. That… it felt… too much.” Ignis yelled at Ardyn and ended up confessing the other reason he was reluctant.

Ardyn shook his head, “No Ignis! I really can explain.”

Ignis frowned, “How am I to believe your words, you silver tongued serpent.”

Ardyn bit back his rage. He could tell Ignis was just panicking and probably wasn’t trying to provoke him, “If you will not believe my words I will show you the truth. Trust me Ignis… Please.” He reached out towards Ignis. He managed to force himself forwards against the pushing will of Ignis. It was strong even against his barriers. Ignis was incredibly powerful but unaware of the extent of his power. Ardyn was doing his best to look as if he was moving towards Ignis normally. He feared what might happen if Ignis realised and started using his will with intent.

 

Ignis shook his head and raised his own hand in a combative way, “No. Just stay back…”

Ardyn’s eyes widened, “Ignis don’t.” This was going badly. He couldn’t get through to Ignis. Ardyn was getting frustrated. Maybe he if could just catch hold of Ignis for a moment he could show Ignis the truth. First he should probably counter Ignis’ push if he could. He tried to catch solid eye contact with Ignis. He didn’t want Ignis to hurt himself and it looked like he had the intention to use magic. This seemed like very much the wrong thing to do as Ignis quickly noticed and reacted badly.

Ignis didn’t feel he was currently stable enough to resist Ardyn’s gaze and panicked. He made good on his dangerous threat and without a control charm attempted to fire a lightening spell at Ardyn.

“NO!” Ardyn cried out but it was too late.

Both of them were thrown back in opposite directions. The lightening illuminating the gardens with blinding light for a moment. Ravus had been passing by one of the windows when he noticed the flash. He stopped at the window, eyes wide searching for the cause.

 

Ignis groaned clutching the arm he had used in pain. The recoil of using the magic without a charm had shot up his arm. He was lucky his heart hadn’t stopped. Still he was in an incredible amount of pain. Ardyn had hit the statue on the top of the fountain. Luckily he hadn’t toppled the thing. He clung onto it trying to think past the pain that was pulsing through his body. That had been a powerful lightening burst. He started to panic as he wondered if Ignis had survived using such an attack. The dust that had been kicked up by the spell cleared and he saw Ignis starting to try to sit up. Ignis’ dominant arm was bare where the lightening had destroyed the fabric of his shirt and his arm was covered in lightening shaped marks. Ardyn gritted teeth and took his chance. He leapt from the fountain. Ignis currently had his back to the fountain but managed to hear Ardyn. He started to turn, raising his good arm as if intended to try another spell but Ardyn was too fast and crashed into the back of him. They struggled for a moment but Ardyn put pressure on Ignis’ injured arm. Ignis cried out in pain but stopped his struggles.

Ardyn sat up holding Ignis with his back pinned against his chest. He could feel the injured man shaking. Ignis tried to arch away but Ardyn held him tighter. Ignis’ glasses had slipped down his nose and they were at risk of falling from his face. He was afraid of what Ardyn was going to do to him.

“Please calm down. I’m just going to show you the truth and take something for the trouble.” Ardyn whispered in Ignis’ ear.

Ignis knew it was pointless to resist. Still he couldn’t calm his heart. His arm hurt and Ardyn was holding none too gently. Ardyn made a quick movement to rip aware the fabric covering Ignis’ throat. He held Ignis tightly with his other arm using a little dark magic to definitely keep him still. With his free arm he now forced Ignis to tilt his head to give him better access.

 

The dark part of Arydn was turned on by the fear rolling off Ignis. However in truth he didn’t want Ignis to fear him. Hopefully this would put Ignis at ease. He bit into Ignis’ slender neck and began to feed.

Ignis gritted his teeth as pain gave way to pleasure. It felt so good it was even making his arm hurt less. He felt himself being drawn in again. His mind following his blood. Helpless against the pull. Then suddenly his mind struck up against something; a barrier. Ignis’ eyes widened as his panic was replaced with realisation and shame. He’d been the one to invade Ardyn’s mind. That was what had happened when Ardyn fed before. He’d done some sort of blood magic on Ardyn without realising. So the purity water had probably worked and the dream… he’d remembered how tough the last door was to open. Also Ardyn had tried to imply it was a dream with his questions before they’d gone all the way. He felt so embarrassed.

Ardyn felt Ignis relax in his grip and was relief filled him. He stopped feeding not wanting to take too much; especially seeing as Ignis was injured. He licked away the traces of blood on Ignis’ neck as it healed and relaxed his grip. Ignis lent back against Ardyn feeling hurt and tired. The pain that had been numbed by Ardyn’s feeding was coming back.

Ignis took a steadying breath, “I must apologise.” He pushed his glasses back up his nose with his good hand now that Ardyn wasn’t holding him still. “I never imagined… I am deeply sorry. I really didn’t realise...”

Ardyn smiled and wrapped his arms around Ignis’ waist, “I’m sorry too. I should have made it clearer but I honestly thought you’d done it on purpose. You were just so confident and demanding. I am sorry about calling you easy. I don’t really think that. I just.. I thought you would react differently. At least now I know why I got a bad reaction.”

Ignis closed his eyes, “Yes… I suppose normally I would just retorted something back. As for my actions towards you in the dream. I lost control. I needed release… I thought… I have very vivid dreams. I couldn’t see the signs myself. I really don’t want it to happen again...”

Ardyn pouted, “Are you sure? It was still only in dreams even if it was shared. I enjoyed it and you seemed to enjoy it too. We are just relieving each others desires. It doesn’t mean you’ve lost and I’ve won. In dreams we are more equal. If anything you are stronger as you have proved.”

Ignis flushed, “I’d still like to remove the link until I am ready to use it. I refuse to have no control over myself.”

Ardyn blinked, “So you’d give up perhaps having power over me?”

 

Ignis did feel like he had cheated by accidentally forming a link. He knew it might be foolish to give it up but he was confident he could make another. Besides showing willingness to break such a link would perhaps make Ardyn more trusting of him. “Yes. If this game is going to be fair. You haven’t been able to use the blood call on me and I shouldn’t be able to use a blood link on you.”

Ardryn nuzzled Ignis’ neck, “You really are such fun. I am constantly being surprised.” He noticed Ignis wince and was aware the pain would probably be getting worse again. Ardyn had healed his own injuries with Ignis’ blood. “We should get you to the Queen. She should be able to sort your arm out. My healing abilities took a bit of a blow when I became a vampire. I just can’t get in tune with them any more. So I can’t really help.”

Ignis nodded and both of them got up. Ravus had opened the window; ready to jump out and down to the grounds if he needed to. He had realised Ardyn wasn’t trying to kill Ignis but had remained by the window watching as Ignis went from panicked to relaxed. He decided to linger longer and watch them until they got up. When Ignis was calm he seemed oddly comfortable around Ardyn. Ardyn too seemed more relaxed. Perhaps Ignis really was good for Ardyn. Still it was troubling that Ignis had blasted lightening at Ardyn; presumably without a control charm as he could see the pain Ignis was in. He’d have to ask Ardyn what their fight was about. Probably something to do with escape.  
Ardyn looked up at the window from which Ravus was watching. He had thought he’d felt eyes on his skin. It was good to know his friend was looking out for him. Even if it was probably only to stop him from killing Ignis. Ardyn could take care of himself after all. It was reassuring that if he did lose control Ravus would be there to put an end to it. He gave Ravus a smile and saw Ravus raise his hand in acknowledgement before he disappeared from the window.

Ignis was trying to keep his mind off the pain as Ardyn helped him back into the castle. It wasn’t too hard to keep his mind occupied, as he was rather excited about meeting Queen Lunafreya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that the wiki states Ardyn's eyes are amber. I just think they look like a golden amber and in this as Ardyn is a vampire, so his eyes have more of glow adding to the golden effect.


	14. The healer queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis finally gets to meet Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end for more info on how magic is in this AU.  
> Also before I release chapter 15 I'm going to be going through and correcting any little errors: missing words, gramma etc. As best I can.  
> If people also noticed I mentioned Prompto having a cross bow in the first few chapters but then him having a gun. Not sure if this was a mistake or not because I did consider guns being a thing. Anyway I decided that guns would be okay in this AU but they are either magic powered or regular ones which would be flint and lock pistol types. Thinking the sort pirates or highway men used and some types of rifle and cannon would exist too. Just not bullets like we know to day. Everything those ball like bullets if not magic.  
> Edit: forgot to mention yes the castle has North, South, West and East wings. I'll have to draw a picture of it some time but if you were to view it from above it would look like a square fused with a cross. The main part of the castle is actually deep under the gardens and the square part of the building back when it had just been more of a palace rather than the fortress it is now. The wings were added on along with other protections.

The pain in his arm was dreadful but perhaps that was a good thing. At least it wasn’t so damaged that he couldn’t feel it. He managed to keep his mind off it for the most part thinking about how he would greet Lunafreya. She was a queen after all and deserved his respect; regardless of the fact she seemed to have not tried to retrieve him from Ardyn. She must know about the situation from Noctis at least by now. Still perhaps she trusted Ardyn would not harm him or foresaw he would not. She was considered an oracle. Though he was fairly certain her visions were only vague premonitions of things that effected the world more greatly – such as the coming of the chosen king. He knew such things partly because of the old books he was starting to remember more details from and from Noctis.  
  
Thinking about Noctis reminded him that Lunafreya was also the woman Noct loved. He had only seen pictures he could barely remember showing her beauty. He hoped it wouldn’t be only skin deep. With all that Noctis said she was supposedly wonderful and kind. He trusted Noctis’ judgement but he was still a little worried. Rose tinted glasses of love and all that.

 

Ardyn could feel the excitement and anxiety rolling off Ignis. The mix of emotions were suitable for the situation. Who wouldn’t feel that way on their way to meet the vampire queen. He put his arm around Ignis’ shoulders, hand resting carefully on the shoulder of Ignis’ injured arm. Their sides bumped together slightly as they walked out of the gardens into the South Wing where healing treatments were given. There was a ward full of beds and a room for making remedies. It was all primarily located on the ground floor nearest to the garden but with quick access routes out of the South entrance/exit to the castle. This was because it was more feared that attack would come from the North.  
  
If such things happened then using the South exit people could get the injured out quicker and into the villages ruled over by the vampires to escape faster. Of course they didn’t put the ward right on the outer wall of the South side on the off chance that an attack did somehow come from the South. The ward was mostly for human patients and those who were very sick but usually lived in the villages could also be treated there. The vampires who got ill would usually be treated in their rooms. There were various reasons for this but it mostly came down to if the vampire went mad they didn’t want them attacking all the other patients.  
  
Ardyn was a little nervous about showing Ignis to Luna. While Ignis did need healing he was a little concerned that Luna would try to convince him to return Ignis to Noctis. Ardyn of course would not do any such thing. Ignis was going to be his in body and mind. He squeezed down on Ignis’ should causing the mortal to wince. Ardyn relaxed his grip and tried to calm himself. He reminded himself all Luna could do would be try to talk him into something. He was powerful enough to be a big enough threat if he got angry and not having Ignis would make him very angry indeed. She’d probably want to avoid a fight. Still she could be a sly one. Ravus probably didn’t realise how cunning his sister could be but Ardyn was much more aware; he wasn’t blinded by sibling love.  


Ignis wondered why Ardyn had sudden squeezed his arm but he didn’t think he’d get an answer. The vampire seemed lost in his own thoughts. Perhaps he was just struggling with an explanation for why Ignis was hurt. No doubt if Luna really did care for Noctis she would be upset at one of his friends getting hurt. He recalled the part of his dream from earlier when he was berated by Regis. There was a chance this was all a manipulation and Luna intended to trap his prince. That scared him more than anything that was going on between himself and Ardyn. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to do anything to prevent Noctis eventually coming here to become slave to the vampire queen, if she truly was not the pure queen they believed her to be. Perhaps if she revealed herself as an enemy he could catch her off guard and use the last of his strength to take her from this world. There was a spell usually only used by those in the direst of situations. Problem was he wasn’t sure he could pull it off. Also what about the damage he might cause to everyone else anywhere near.  


He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to calm himself. He had to believe in Noctis and Luna. After all, the humans who were here didn’t seem to be all under mind control or living in torture. He had even been told by the servants that she didn’t tolerate the humans being mistreated. He was probably worrying over nothing. It wasn’t like Noctis was a fool; though he sometimes acted like one. Besides he had agreed with Noctis that they should make this venture. He had to have some faith in himself as well. With those thoughts he managed to ease some of his tension and straightened his posture. Even if he was in pain he wanted to make a good impression. Royalty was still royalty and he’d been taught to uphold a certain level of presentation. It made him even more embarrassed about how he acted around Ardyn. He couldn’t keep himself completely calm around him. Of course much of that had to do with the strange game Ardyn was playing with him. Even if he were a former royal Ignis couldn’t just act as if he was all compliance around him. There was far too much at stake. That and Ardyn stirred things in Ingis. Ignis was ashamed of his own lack of control. Surely the game would be easier to win if he could get control of his emotions. That said if be became too ‘proper’ Ardyn might grow disinterested and Ignis wasn’t sure if that would be a good or bad thing given Ardyn’s instability. Perhaps he should consider Ardyn in the case of what he was ‘a cast out royal’ then protocol would be different; though thinking such things were painful for Ignis. He had sympathy towards the man Ardyn had been and didn’t want to think of him the way those who had thrown him out had.  
  
Ignis of course had a general respect for most people not just royals but this was a different. This was more of a protocol. Protocol would be helpful to control his reactions towards Ardyn but it seemed he couldn’t do it.  


Ignis thoughts were quieted as they entered the hospital ward and he saw Lunafreya. She was tending to a human that had received burns from the blaze the fire demon created. Luna had used her healing magic to take the worst of the damage away previously and was now healing up the left over scars. Luna was bless in the sense that she was one of the few vampires who could use divine type healing. It was more effective against wounds caused or tainted by the demonic – most of the time anyway. To Ignis, Luna appeared to be the embodiment of goodness.  
She irradiated purity and when she turn to greet them her smile could have put the smiling status of kindly goddesses to shame. She sensed them enter but had finished her treatment of the patient she was seeing to first. Of course she quickly realised Ignis was injured and hurried towards them with silent graceful steps. Ignis fell to a knee as she approached startling Ardyn slightly; until he realised what the prince’s advisor was doing.  
  
“Your Majesty. It is an honour though I had wished our first meeting would be under somewhat different circumstances.” Ignis cast his eyes downwards. He was ashamed that he had ever had doubts.  
  
Luna smile softly, “Ignis I assure you the honour is mutual and I am…” She glanced at Ardyn, “Sorry for the situation we find ourselves in. There is much we must discuss but first let me see what he had done to you.” She reached out for Ignis carefully like he was a wounded animal that might startle.  
  
However she was startled when Ignis looked up at her which held both embarrassment and a sternness to it. Ardyn had just been about to contest Luna’s presumption when Ignis did instead, “I caused this injury to myself quite foolishly.”  
  
Luna glanced at Ardyn who blushed softly before his expression snapped to a haughty one. Luna rolled her eyes, “Well I’m sure he had something to do with it. At least to the point where you wouldn’t be hurt if he hadn’t brought you here against your will.”  
  
Ardyn huffed and folded his arms, “You are just being petty because doing it no doubt upset your little prince. We aren’t unified just yet Lunafreya. I can take what I like.”

  
Luna looked like she might say something to scold Ardyn but Ignis made a sound of pain. He intentionally let the sound out to distract the two from fighting. Luna crouched down in front of Ignis and reached for his injured arm. She could see the now properly how it was damage from a lightening miscast. Ignis could have ended up killing himself. It made her feel sick because of how heart broken Noctis would be if she had to tell him such a thing. Ignis must want to get away something desperate but there was a point which she felt the young man mustn't cross. She placed her hands gently on his skin and willed her healing power into his arm. Small sparks of light emitted from Ignis’ arm as it healed. Ignis watched the magic work and how the glow from the healing light illuminated Luna’s expression of concentration. Soon the pain and other signs of the damage were gone.  
  
“It may be a bit stiff for a few hours but it is healed.” Luna told him softly.  
  
Ignis bowed his head again, “Thank you very much, your Majesty.”  
  
“Ignis...” Luna began and when the young man looked up she slapped him across the cheek. She did so carefully so to only cause a sharp shock rather than any true pain, “I know you must have fears but please don’t do something so risky again.”  
  
Ardyn was too shocked to say anything straight away and then he saw Luna was crying and had to look away. Ignis too was shocked but when Luna started crying he forgot his position completely and pulled her into a hug; which she accepted because being a vampire she could have easily stopped him from doing so.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He’d been desperate and panicked but what he had done was truly foolish. Especially if he ever wanted to return to Noctis. He was sure that was why Luna was crying. He would have hurt Noct if he’d died. He should focus on living and getting back to Noctis; instead of acting recklessly. “I’ll do my best to use a clear head.” He’d try at least because Ardyn muddled him up so badly. Still he could try to be a bit more careful.  
  
Luna pulled back wiping her eyes and glanced at Ardyn, “You too. You need to be careful not to let things get so out of hand. Otherwise…”  


There was certainly a threat there and Ardyn narrowed his eyes before shrugging, “I don’t want Ignis dead either. It was a misunderstanding that got out of control. I am sure between Ignis and myself, we can work on a strategy to prevent any further incidents.”  
  
Luna and Ignis were both getting to their feet now. Ignis nodded in agreement with Ardyn. Surely they could find a way. Seeing as it was unlikely this situation would change any time soon. Unless Luna was going to make Ardyn let him go. Of course that was troubling because he was sure Ardyn would react badly.  
  
“Now I said we needed to talk.” Luna had dried away all her tears and looked composed again. “This talk requires Ardyn and my brother also. We shall go meet Ravus in the throne room.”  
Her voice was quiet as she started to head towards the door which Arydn and Ignis had entered through.  
  
Ardyn frowned, “If this is to do with Noctis’ impending visit…” He kept his voice low also even though it was likely they were about to get into an argument.  
  
Ignis felt concern travel through him as he made to follow after the vampires. Why would they have to speak in such hushed tones? Something was wrong.  
  
Luna gave Ardyn a cold look, “It is and the returning of Ignis to his side.”  
  
Rage flashed through Ardyn’s eyes at Luna’s mention of such a thing. He was not going to be denied his game. Still he managed to not lash out at the vampire queen. Surely she understood the impasse such an action met with. Unless she was prepared to kill him and if she were he’d put up one hell of a fight. Yet he couldn’t feel any desire for his death coming from her. Perhaps she thought he would agree to let Ignis go. Now that would be foolish. He had seen her tense; clearly she had seen the rage in his eyes moments before. He glanced at Ignis who looked somewhat surprised and concerned, as if he too hadn’t expected Luna to make such a suggestion. Ardyn felt a pang in his chest. He’d scared Ignis with how he’d reacted the other night about Ignis wanting to leave.  


Luna was glad that Ardyn hadn’t just snapped out right and reached out for him, “Please listen...”  
  
Ardyn quickly pulled away, “I am not handing him over to you over enthusiastic lover.” Ardyn hissed. He managed to keep his voice quiet and increased his pace to get a little ahead of the Queen has they walked speedily out into the gardens and towards the North Wing of the castle.  
  
Ignis almost had to start jogging to keep up with the two vampires. He lengthened his stride and felt that there was certainly some urgency. The fact that Ardyn wasn’t starting a loud fight made Ignis more nervous. They were afraid of being overheard. Was there some hidden threat, that even Ardyn was concerned about.  
  
Luna glared but kept her voice down, “Hand him over? You make him sound like a thing. Besides this is my fault to begin with. Noctis was just worried.”  
  
Ardyn laughed but then quietened himself, “He should be worried. You have enemies in your own home Luna. Send your prince home. Ignis is the price of his foolishness.”  
  
Ignis was getting seriously confused now, “Excuse me but what is going on?”  
  
Luna gave him a sympathetic look and Ardyn looked troubled. Luna changed her step to be able to speak softly to Ignis easier, “I didn’t mean to call for Noctis.”  
  
Ignis’ eyes went wide as realisation hit him. He froze mid step and stared at nothing in particular.  
  
Luna put a hand on his shoulder, “Things here are not stable. Though I want union…” she gave Ignis’ shoulder a squeeze and a little push to encourage him to start walking again, “But me and Noctis have a plan.”  
  
Ignis blinked and took a steadying breath. He was able to start walking again. This time with an understanding of the urgency. A plan; hopefully it was a damn good one. Ardyn snorted as if he didn’t think much to Noctis and Luna’s plan; though he hadn’t even heard it yet. Ignis glanced at the red haired vampire and felt some relief that Ardyn was on Luna’s side. He had done monstrous things but clearly was powerful. It would be dangerous to have him as an enemy. Of course just because he wasn’t enemies with Luna it didn’t mean he would by extension become Noctis’ ally. Ignis figured it was only Ardyn’s possible love for the former queen and his friendship to Ravus that stopped him from doing things to truly upset Luna. That and it would probably get him killed to out right go against her.  
  
Luna gave Ardyn a dirty look, “It involves Ignis going back to Noctis but not alone.”  
  
Ardyn actually stopped walking turned to look at Luna fully and tilted his head to the side slightly like a curious bird.  
  
“I can see you won’t let him go so go with him. Ravus will keep you in check.” Luna informed Ardyn. She couldn’t help be pleased by the shock and wonder that flashed across Ardyn’s face. Ignis was shocked by the suggestion too as he didn’t like the idea of Ardyn being around Noctis. It would be horrifying if he snapped and decided to try to kill Noctis. Though hopefully between himself and Ravus they’d be able to keep Ardyn from causing trouble. It was a flawed plan but at least there was more chance of Ardyn agreeing. Ignis would be able to see Noctis and his friends again. Ignis would feel safer and more in control with his friends by him. He’d have to keep this guard up of course but he might be in a better position to beat Ardyn in the battle of wills. Of course he hoped that being around Noctis would be enlightening to Ardyn and maybe he would start to regret the terrible things he had done. Ignis knew he shouldn’t be concerned about Ardyn’s moral compass but part of him wanted Ardyn to want to atone. To show that he had once been a hopeful prince wanting to right the wrongs in the world.  


Ignis’ and Ardyn’s eyes met for a moment as Ignis strode past with Luna. Both men felt the other’s draw. Ardyn smirked and swayed on the spot for a moment before with a little skip of a step, he fell into line with Luna and Ignis. He held out his arms dramatically, “Well if that is the case let us see if we can’t convince your stubborn brother. He doesn’t much like Noctis either as you well know. He thinks the Prince is going to steal you away.” Ardyn still kept his voice quite quiet despite his new excitement. He could perhaps find some fun in tormenting Noctis by flirting with Ignis right in front of him.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes but she was relieved that Ardyn seemed accepting enough, “Well it will be a chance for him to actually get to know Noctis. Who knows they might actually get along.”  
  
Ardyn shrugged; he wasn’t sure Ravus would get along with Noctis but then he didn’t know much about Noctis either. Perhaps he should give the Prince a chance or at least pretend to. It could get him in Ignis’ good books. Of course it would be hard to control himself around the Prince. He’d have to focus on talking Ravus into liking Noctis or at least not seeing him as a threat. Perhaps it would be easier to do the latter and constantly belittle Noct’s skills. Though he was sure in reality that Ravus would like Luna to be with someone who could look after her. It was going to be hard to work against Ravus’ over protective nature and he didn’t exactly believe Noctis truly was ‘the one’ either. He’d rather just focus on winning over Ignis. Though this unification stuff was a serious matter. He had wanted it once and had allied himself with Luna for personal reasons. However surely there would be punishments to be handed out should everything be a success. Ardyn had always planned to make himself scarce should unification actually happen but now there was Ignis. He’d just have to take him; if he wasn’t already surrendered to him. It would be easier if Ignis surrendered to him. They could find somewhere remote and while away the aeons together.  
  
That thought gave him pause. Would he still want Ignis once he had won their little game? Looking at the Advisor he felt the answer was yes. Even if he kept him as a play thing. He wanted Ignis to be his. Ignis had a hidden fire that if he captured just right he’d be able to keep burning. He certainly didn’t want Ignis to lose his spark. Having to kidnap him all over again would set them back. There had always been a deadline of sorts for their game and now should things go Luna’s way it was more set in stone.  


They had crossed the gardens to the North Wing very quickly given they were all walking with determined strides. As they reached the door into the Northern part of the castle from the gardens Ardyn hurried ahead to open the door. He did so with flourish and held it open for Ignis and Luna to pass through. The door like the others had been was set into one of the doors of a larger set of doors. Presumably these were only opened if something large needed to be taken in or out of the garden. That or if more people needed to go through more rapidly.  
  
Ignis let Luna go ahead of him through the doorway and as he felt Ardyn coming through behind him he was sure Ardyn purposefully bumped into the back of him. Ignis didn’t stumble as the contact was only slight but still Ardyn put a hand on his shoulder as if to steady him.  
  
Ardyn lent forwards and whispered into Ignis ear, “Sorry about that my dear.”  
  
Ignis shuddered but not in an unpleasant way. He understood that Ardyn was trying to flirt; to make his heart flutter and perhaps falter. Ignis just wished he didn’t have to be so damn good at it. Still he felt his loyalty to Noct to be stronger. He wouldn’t be swayed into giving up to Ardyn. He had promises to keep. Schooling his expression he turned his head slightly and gave Ardyn what he hoped was a seductive look.  
  
“Perhaps you should watch me more carefully so that you don’t crash into me again.” He walked forwards Ardyn’s hand slipping from his shoulder. He strode after Luna in a fashion that was more of a strut. He had seen others use it when trying to seduce and from the eyes burning into him from behind it was working fine.  


Luna had stolen a quick glance back and had to focus on walking forwards to conceal a small giggle that wished to escape. She had never seen Ardyn look so bewitched by someone. She was sure that he had cared deeply for her mother and the loss of her had hurt him deeply. However things seemed to be progressing faster with Ignis. She hoped Ardyn would realise his feelings in time this time. That said perhaps it was still mostly only lust that was driving Ardyn. Ignis was a handsome man. If Luna didn’t already have her beloved Noctis she would consider flirting with the fine looking Advisor herself. She was certain that she could never love someone as much as she had come to love Noctis but she was sure Ignis was the sort of person who could make someone happy. Perhaps he would be able to make Ardyn happy should everything go smoothly. Of course there was a certainly level of risk. Ardyn could be unstable and had done cruel things. If Ardyn wasn’t prepared to face the consequences of his former actions then Ignis was likely in a lot of danger. She’d have to ask her brother to be ever more vigilant. Thinking about her brother there he was waiting just outside the side door to the thrown room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of magic in this AU. As you may have noticed the magic in this AU works a little differently than in FF15. There are three types of magic: Demonic, Arcane and Divine. Arcane magic is the magic those born into the human realm generally can use – if they use magic at all. This includes vampires – though vampires can often use demonic magic also they are usually cut off from divine magic. Arcane generally has less power against demonic and divine realm beings but if the user is strong enough or has certain blessing the spells over come boundaries. Arcane is the most easy to control and the most versatile as it can be used at lower levels for more mundane tasks. Demonic beings are weak to Divine magic and vis-versa. However this all depends on the strength of the demonic or divine being. The stronger will have more resistance to the other’s magic and the weaker less. There are certain demon that have abilities to negate divine magic but these demon are simple low level creatures that have just one really good defence ability.  
> Like in FF15 there are three main attack magic Thunder/lightening, Fire, Ice/blizzard. The stronger the spell the more effective it is. In the fight against the fire demon earlier in this fic, the demon was strong enough to negate Ice that was too weak but Ignis’ powerful enhancement combined with Ravus’ abilities created a powerful enough attack to be supper effective.  
> Also a note on the face Ravus is mentioned to be good with Ice. Partly this is because I started writing this before ep Ignis so I didn’t know Ravus used a lot of lightening like attacks. Anyway in this fic to reflect that while lightening is his go to he is actually stronger with ice. The reason he doesn’t use it as often is because it often comes out so powerful he isn’t sure he can control it.  
> Magic of all the types can be stored to use like with the bottle of holy fire. Blessed/holy weapons and items are created usually by priests of a certain godly divine challenging the power of that being. Cursed weapons and items can be created in the same way as holy items but it is done calling on greater demonic beings. On generally only favoured beings, part divine beings or those who have become priest(ess) to the divine can use Divine magic. Where as Demonic magic is more accessible though those with divine blood can struggle to use it – it often being painful to try. Vampires are the exception with their demonic and divine blood making it harder for them to use divine instead because of the Divine’s dislike of their mixed blood.  
> When Ignis is able to create divine water he was very lucky – perhaps a god was listening or perhaps he has more power than even he thinks. He does have a great understanding of the various magic.


End file.
